


Another Hazy May. (Traducción)

by lovebugandsunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, el póster de kim kardashian de zayn como la base de una amistad, harry es mejor con las armas que con el fútbol, también con la participación del snapback de niall como joya de la corona, y liam payne como batman, y louis escribe en tercera persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugandsunshine/pseuds/lovebugandsunshine
Summary: Louis es un terrible poeta y Harry vive en el ahora y tienen seis semanas para enamorarse, pero, en realidad, sólo tarda seis segundos. El dueño de una librería conoce a un militar y ambos conocen a un romance de verano; Marlboros, los Backstreet Boys, y recursos literarios subestimados.





	Another Hazy May. (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [another hazy may](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045076) by [deLILAh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLILAh/pseuds/deLILAh). 



> Este fic cuenta con la autorización de la autora.
> 
> Originalmente este fic está en inglés -como ya lo pudieron haber adivinado- y esta traducción originalmente está en [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/27326255-another-hazy-may-traducci%C3%B3n-finalizado) pero lo decidí subir aquí también para las personas que usan ao3 lo lean aquí o lo descarguen y también para las personas que lo leyeron en wattad lo lean también aquí o lo descarguen. Bendiciones xx
> 
> El título es parte de las letras de la canción "Light Year" de Gregory Alan Isakov.

***

_Louis conoce a Harry en un club, en Blackpool._

***

"Louis, imbécil, ¡trae tu gran trasero aquí!"

Louis acerca su bebida más cerca de su pecho y arroja la cabeza hacia atrás, en busca de la voz familiar en el techo oscuro del club. Hay gente presionando contra él desde todas las direcciones, pero parece que no puede escoger una sola cara. No le presta mucha atención, sin embargo, porque está borracho y cálido y le encanta esta canción.

"¿Niall?" él llama nuevamente dentro de la masa de cuerpos sudorosos moliéndose juntos. Todo es brillante. Louis es feliz.

"¡A tu izquierda, compañero!" Louis gira y gira y gira hasta que encuentra a Niall, camiseta colgando a mitad del camino de los hombros, de pie con orgullo en la cima de una de las mesas del ostentoso club, agitando sus manos a lo que Louis supone es algún tipo de ritmo.

"¡Tus pechos están colgando hacia fuera, Ni!" Louis grita por encima del rugido del ritmo, su equilibrio descendiendo, tropezándose y partiéndose en dos de la risa. 

Niall sonríe alegremente borracho y tira de su camiseta sin mangas abajo, más allá de sus pezones, todo el camino hasta su ombligo. "¡Alcanza mi nivel, Lou!"

"¡Cómprame más cervezas y coca-colas y lo haré!"

Es el comienzo del verano. Louis y sus irremediablemente dementes y maravillosos amigos han logrado concretar las tres cuartas partes del camino a través de la universidad sin matarse a sí mismos, dormir con el mismo profesor más de dos veces, hacer cualquier cosa por encima del salario mínimo o averiguar lo que quieren ser cuando que crezcan, por lo que todos ellos han ido a brindar por su éxito. La humedad de junio se arrastra haciendo el aire pesado, y es el tiempo perfecto para simplemente existir, suspendido en el tiempo.

Se habían despertado alrededor de la una y se dirigieron fuera de Manchester a las dos, seis de ellos, todos juntos. Amontonándose en la camioneta de cinco plazas de Zayn, cargados con demasiado alcohol y sin tomar demasiado en cuenta al futuro. Cuando llegaron a Blackpool, extendieron mantas sobre la arena húmeda, respiraron la brisa marina y jugaron a patear una pelota de fútbol maltratada hasta que aterrizó en las olas y Zayn había saltado a la espalda de Liam conduciéndolo en el océano, el resto del grupo riendo en la búsqueda de la esfera. Habían dibujado pechos y una cola de sirena encima de los montones de arena en los que enterraron debajo a Niall, y lo dejaron allí quejándose mientras procedieron a comer los pequeños bocadillos que Eleanor hizo para todos ellos -con cortezas cortadas, por supuesto, porque no son lo bastante mayores todavía para manejar la otra alternativa-. Perrie y Niall exprimieron protector solar en sus caras como líneas de pintura de guerra y persiguieron a Liam alrededor, exigiendo su cuero cabelludo, mientras que Zayn y Louis discutían sobre las viejas películas de Spiderman comparándolas con las nuevas, y Eleanor sugirió un juego absurdo de parodias intencionadas que de alguna manera se transformó en una sucia ronda de preguntas de Qué Preferirías. 

Al atardecer, los pantalones vaqueros de Louis fueron enrollados a medio camino de sus rodillas, sus bolsillos estaban llenos de conchas marinas, y su cabello se estaba poniendo demasiado largo. Perrie y él decidieron dar un paseo por el muelle.

"Sr. Tomlinson," ella había le preguntó coloquialmente mientras encendía un cigarrillo, "¿Se da cuenta de que este es el comienzo del fin?"

Louis había cogido el cigarrillo entre los dedos y tomado una calada pensativo, "Eso es lo que nos han estado diciendo, señorita Edwards."

"No puedo hacer que me importe lo suficiente" ella le contó. "¿Puedes tú?"

Había estudiado las olas rompiendo debajo de ellos, encrespando sus manos firmemente alrededor de la barandilla de madera e inclinándose sobre ella como si nunca se le advirtió que no lo hiciera. "No, en lo más mínimo."

A los 11 o algo, después de que el alcohol se acabó y Eleanor y Perrie empezaron a quejarse por la ausencia de hombres heteros que no fueran Niall, llenaron botellas vacías de vodka con agua salada para apagar el pequeño fuego en el que habían estados acurrucados alrededor, y tropezaron fuera de la playa saliendo a las calles abarrotadas. Había luz y música y gente como ellos en todas partes, y vamos a ir a bailar, alguien sugirió, por lo que habían empujado su camino en el club más cercano con fuertes aclamaciones y corazones llenos.

Eleanor y Perrie al instante desaparecieron entre la multitud, en busca de chicos sin nombre que pueden o no estar a sus alcances, y Zayn y Liam (predeciblemente) se dirigieron directamente a la pista de baile, Zayn volteando casi automáticamente para presionar la espalda al pecho de Liam, su trasero contra la entrepierna de Liam. Louis los había visto por un segundo, vio cómo fácilmente el movimiento llegó a ellos, cómo encajaban perfectamente juntos, y se preguntó si él podía recordar Zayn sin Liam, o a Liam sin Zayn, se pregunta cómo llegaron a ser así. Cuando la multitud los envolvió y Louis los había perdido de vista, Louis pensó que tal vez ellos no vinieron a ser así, tal vez simplemente  _son_  así.

Ahora, mientras Louis le permite a Niall tirar de él para que esté a su lado en la mesa, Louis piensa que tal vez no importa en absoluto.

"¡Soy el rey del club ahora!" él exclama, arrojando un brazo alrededor de Niall y levantando su copa, dirigiéndose a nadie en especial.

"¡Todo el mundo debe inclinarse ante nosotros!" Niall grita. "Ustedes-", señala a una pareja al azar que se muelen entre sí a unos metros de distancia. "¡Inclínense!"

Ellos no lo escuchan, pero es completamente irrelevante.

"Te quiero, amigo", le dice Louis a Niall, seriamente.

Niall lanza su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, chapoteando accidentalmente un poco de cerveza en la parte delantera de camisa de Louis. "¡Yo también te quiero!" exclama. "Tú eres uno de mis amigos favorit-"

Niall calla, algo que es difícil para él lograr en estado de ebriedad, y sonríe lobunamente hacia algo al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Ves a una chica que te gusta, Ni?" Louis se burla, conociendo la mirada lo suficientemente bien como para empezar a estirar el cuello tratando de encontrar lo que Niall mira.

Niall niega con la cabeza, ondeando su mano con entusiasmo en dirección de la barra, "No, compañero, estoy pensando más que _tú_  podrías tener suerte esta noche."

"¿De qué estás hablan-"

Oh.

Y es ahí cuando sucede.

Hay un chico apoyado en la barra, un muchacho con largos y oscuros rizos y ojos brillantes, que baila a diez metros de distancia, levantando una cerveza a sus labios perfectamente perversos, mirando directamente a Louis.

Oh.

"Oh", le dice a Niall.

"Ve", Niall le dice.

En primer lugar, es algo así: Louis sabe que el club está lleno esta noche, él puede sentir el calor combinado de todos, los golpes de los bajos y graves, el suelo temblando. Él sabe que hay gente por todas partes, gente que no es el chico en el bar hacia quién comenzó a caminar. Pero él está un poco borracho de licor y muy borracho de la vida, y aquí está esta persona, y Louis desea por primera vez poder escribir poesía, o incluso que le gustase la poesía, para que pudiera tener una excusa para formar mil clichés diferentes sobre lo que sucede cuando sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez, pero Louis simplemente no cree en el amor a primera vista, por lo que necesita saber qué otra cosa podría ser.

Entonces, cuando Louis lo alcanza, es algo así:

"Hey", dice, porque él tenía una conversación fabulosa en la punta de la lengua pero este chico tiene los ojos verdes que se ven de color rojo en las luces neón del club, y él realmente no puede lograr ser descarado.

"Hey," dice el chico de vuelta. A pesar de que él lo dice algo bajo, Louis puede oírlo claro como el día.

"¿Qué estabas mirando, entonces?" medio tartamudea Louis, porque no está bastante recuperado aún.

El chico sonríe un poco, y es positivamente pecaminoso, porque ambos saben exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Y entonces él dice, lenta y profundamente como, -al demonio con todo, al demonio con Keats y Dickenson y Whitman y Cummings- como una canción que Louis ya se sabe de memoria, "Voy a la guerra mañana."

"¿En serio?" Louis extrae la palabra, la deja colgar en el aire entre ellos- ¿por qué hay aire entre ellos?

El chico asiente, solemne, pero sus ojos son brillantes y traviesos y él es sólo probablemente la cosa más bonita que Louis ha visto en su vida, "voy a arriesgar mi vida para salvar tu trasero, amor, soy el chico más noble que conocerás".

"Es un trasero digno de ser salvado," Louis le dice: "¿O es que no te has dado cuenta?"

El chico tira la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, y su risa es baja y retumbante y suena gotas de lluvia danzantes y secretos, y Louis todavía es un asco en la poesía, pero sabe que quiere hacerlo reír así para siempre "Así es," El tono del chico es afectuoso, familiar. Se endereza a sí mismo, colocando su cerveza sobre el mostrador y poniéndose de pie, alto y ancho y directamente en frente de Louis, y luego le ofrece su mano. "Soy Harry."

"Louis", no hay chispas cuando la mano de Harry, amplia y cálida, cubre la suya por completo, porque cosas como esas sólo suceden en los libros que varias personas le han aconsejado a Louis quitar fuera de su cabeza. 

"Louis", Harry sonríe, apretando su mano antes de dejarlo caer, "Louis, ¿te importaría salir de aquí?"

Es demasiado. Los graves de los altavoces están enviando vibraciones todo el camino hasta la columna vertebral de Louis, chocando y zumbando rítmicamente en su corazón, y la gente está presionando en él desde todos lados, y Perrie podría estar llamando su nombre desde algún lugar en el extremo derecho, y él es pobre pero, al mismo tiempo está a medio camino de estar bien, y la persona más hermosa del planeta le acaba de pedir salir de aquí, así que.

"Noble, noble, Harry", dice Louis. "Muéstrame el camino."

Harry sonríe radiantemente de nuevo, demasiado encegadoramente, y cubre la pequeña mano de Louis con la suya gigante y algo callosa, y tira de él hacia adelante.

 

***

_El brazo de Harry es pesado alrededor de sus hombros, pero Louis se siente tan ligero como una pluma._

***

"Entonces", Louis rompe el silencio, "Te vas a la guerra mañana".

Llevan caminando algunos minutos y ya han pasado las calles abarrotadas y la música alta y todo aquel que Louis conoce, para llegar a una calle tranquila en una zona tranquila de la ciudad en la que Louis nunca había estado antes. Está muy oscuro y probablemente sea muy tarde, pero de vez en cuando pasan bajo una farola y Louis mira la cara de Harry, dorada y brillante, así que, todo está bien.

Harry muerde su labio, y las sombras en su rostro indican algo parecido a la culpa. "No, en realidad, no", admite.

"¡Idiota!" Louis ha dicho cosas mucho menos verdaderas para atraer a chicos mucho menos atractivos, pero finge ofensa y pretende que no está aliviado de que este extraño no vaya a un desierto por la mañana. "Accedí a venir contigo sólo porque pensé que eras un valiente soldado, pero resulta que sólo estabas mintiendo".

"Lo soy, sin embargo", dice Harry rápidamente y tira de las cadenas alrededor de su cuello, y, efectivamente, revelan etiquetas brillantes que lo califican como Soldado STYLES, HARRY E. "Un soldado. Y me voy mañana. Pero sólo estoy siguiendo una misión de paz en Palestina como parte de la guardia del Embajador; no volveré a desplegar hasta agosto".

Por suspenso, Louis pretende considerarlo por un minuto, detiene sus pasos para hacer como si estuviera debatiendo regresar al club, antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia adelante. "Todavía noble", le asegura a Harry. "Protegiendo a nuestro valiente embajador israelí que, estoy seguro, es un tipo adorable e inofensivo de algún lugar de Yorkshire que no puede protegerse por sí mismo ni de una cuchilla de afeitar".

Harry se ríe de nuevo, y Louis tendrá que cambiar su especialización a poesía romántica, de verdad, " _Tú_  suenas a que eres de Yorkshire".

"No seas tonto, soy muy elegante", Louis se burla, levantando su nariz y ganando otra risa, esta vez una más suave y tranquila.

"Ahora suenas como yo", bromea Harry.

Ya hace más frío, así que Louis se acerca un poco más a él, porque el efecto general de Harry es como el de la Navidad y el verano y probablemente un montón de otras cosas cálidas, al mismo tiempo. "¿Estás aquí solo, entonces?"

"Oh, no. Algunos de mis compañeros y yo decidimos pasar nuestro último día cerca del mar -partimos para una base en Harrogate por la mañana, acabamos de regresar de Kuwait por una semana- ellos dejaron el club temprano para reportarse a primera hora, pero yo-" se ruboriza, es algo adorable. "Te vi y me quedé".

"Eres tan encantador".

"¿Sí?" La sonrisa de Harry ha vuelto, engreída y enamorada.

"Oh, claro", Louis murmura. "Los hoyuelos, los labios, el heroísmo... tienes mucho a tu favor, Harry Styles. Si no tuvieras un nombre tan ridículo, podrías enloquecer a cualquiera".

"¿Cómo supiste mi-" Louis señala las etiquetas alrededor de su cuello, y Harry resopla. "Estas malditas etiquetas están arruinando mi estilo", suspira Harry dramáticamente, y esta vez, se ríen juntos, brillantes y fuertes en el medio de la noche.

Hay un silencio cómodo, en el que caminan otra manzana más, y Louis se molesta en preguntar "¿A dónde vamos?"

Hay una pausa, y luego Harry se aclara la garganta, "He, um, he alquilado una habitación, para la noche, ¿sobre un pequeño pub cerca de aquí?"

Él en realidad lo pregunta, como si dudara que Louis quisiera irse a casa con él, como si dudara sobre si alguien querría volver a casa con él en lo absoluto, y Louis no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas a la absurda idea de que alguien podría decir que no.

"¿Qué?" Harry parece casi a la defensiva.

Todavía riendo, Louis sacude la cabeza, se pone de puntillas y besa a Harry, justo aquí, a altas horas de la noche bajo una farola en Blackpool, para responder a su pregunta.

Los labios de Harry están agrietados y gastados, pero contra Louis son suaves como el terciopelo, y es tan, tan alto que Louis tiene que estirar el cuello para alcanzarlo, y sus manos se mueven para apretar la cintura de Louis, solo una vez, y, no es un beso profundo, y no es una promesa y no es un comienzo y no es un final, pero es una respuesta.

"Oh", dice Harry, después de que Louis se aleja.

"¿De acuerdo?" Louis le pregunta, suave y brillante.

Harry lo besa nuevamente, y, sí, Louis obtuvo su respuesta.

 

***

_Harry lo toma como una contradicción, pero Louis siempre apreció la antítesis._

***

"Esto es todo", dice Harry, una vez que la puerta se abrió de una patada y están de pie en una esquina. Es un espacio pequeño y estrecho por encima de un pequeño y estrecho pub. Los sonidos de las personas ebrias en el piso de abajo se pierde en la deriva a través de las tablas del suelo, mezclados con una vieja canción de Thin Lizzy. "Hogar dulce hogar". Él mira a Louis por un segundo, boca arqueada en una broma que Louis no entiende, y luego barre su mano hacia adelante en un gran gesto, "Después de ti, amor."

Louis pasa por debajo del umbral, escucha a Harry hacer lo mismo. La puerta se cierra silenciosamente detrás de ellos y ellos están sumidos en un gris oscuro, a solas en un espacio muy pequeño, y Louis es de repente muy consciente del hecho de que Harry es, por mucho, el tipo más atractivo con el que jamás haya estado solo en la oscuridad. 

"Bienvenido," Harry susurra humildemente en su oreja.

Y Louis simplemente no está listo para eso.

"¿Dame una recorrido?", Pregunta, pero su voz se quiebra un poco y el juego ha terminado.

La risa de Harry es más profunda, esta vez. Trae Louis hacia atrás lentamente, usando su altura y el marco a su favor hasta que Louis está de lleno contra el pared de la pared mientras ora porque sus ojos se ajusten pronto para que pueda ver bien los labios de Harry desde este ángulo. "Bueno", comienza Harry. "Esta es la pared."

"Linda pared", Louis suspira.

La mano de Harry probablemente podría cubrir toda la cara de Louis, pero en vez de eso, Harry la lleva hasta apoyarse contra una de sus mejillas, su pulgar capturando los labios de Louis. "Más linda ahora que estás en contra de ella", murmura Harry.

"Eso es tan cursi" Louis respira. Harry está cerca, tan cerca que sus pestañas se cepillan contra las de Louis.

"Voy a tratar más la próxima vez," Harry promete, y luego, de repente áspero, empuja rápidamente a Louis  un poco a su izquierda contra una especie de mesa, la esquina de ésta interfiriendo contra la Louis espalda baja de Louis, un silbido de sorpresa escapa de sus labios.

"No es tan difícil", protesta.

"Este es el escritorio," Harry no le hace caso y desliza un muslo entre las piernas de Louis, deja escapar una risita jadeante cuando Louis involuntariamente se arquea hacia arriba.

Robusto, Louis está a punto de decir, pero luego Harry está inclinándose para presionar besos mortales a lo largo de un lado del cuello de Louis y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es ajustar el agarre en la parte trasera de la camiseta de Harry y enredarse en él. Los pantalones vaqueros de Louis se están volviendo apretados, pero Harry frota su propio miembro endurecido contra el muslo de Louis en círculos lentos, enormes manos de arriba a abajo en los brazos de Louis, y con toda la fuerza que pueda reunir, Louis enreda una mano en los rizos de Harry y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa?" Harry le pregunta lentamente. Es de noche, y todo lo que Louis realmente puede ver son los labios de Harry, húmedos e hinchados.

Louis se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo, y Harry se encuentra con él en el medio.

Harry besa como si tuviera veinte segundos para vivir, pero doce y media eternidades para quedarse, como si se estuviera ahogando y esté tratando de llevar Louis con él. Como la nicotina y el mentol y el aire fresco. Durante un largo rato, simplemente se quedan allí, besándose de forma sucia, y es caliente, caliente, caliente, la forma en que Harry atrapa el labio inferior de Louis entre los dientes, como lame la boca de Louis con predominio practicado mientras una gran mano traza abajo de su cuerpo, rozando un pulgar sobre un pezón finamente cubierto, fantasmeando sobre su cintura, sin parar hasta que se encuentra con el trasero de Louis y Louis puede sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

_The last bus is long gone_ , Thin Lizzy canta desde abajo, y Harry riza su mano alrededor del muslo de Louis un poco más.

"¿Me dejas intentar algo?" Harry murmura contra sus labios. Louis está demasiado aturdido para decir nada por lo que le da un sonido débil de aprobación, y de repente Harry lo sujeta arriba, haciendo que Louis cierre sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos se aferren alrededor de su cuello instintivamente. Louis deja escapar un gritito y luego un estallido eufórico de risa, y sus ojos se han ajustado un poco ahora, y Louis puede ver a Harry sonriendo como el _gato de Chesire,_  y es demasiado, y Louis necesita a Harry desnudo desde ayer.

"Eres ridículo", Louis ríe, sin aliento, porque de Harry deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar nuevamente su trasero.

"¿Listo para ver la cama?" Harry le pregunta.

"Nací listo", Louis resopla, y sale un poco desesperado, pero no importa porque Harry lo está cargando en sus brazos, rodillas golpeando cuidadosamente el marco de la cama y cayendo para depositar a Louis dentro de ella en el corto camino, dejando las piernas de Louis colgando de los lados, los latidos de su corazón en tres veces más del ritmo normal y su miembro luchando contra la tela de sus vaqueros.

"¿Qué estás-" Louis susurra en la oscuridad cuando no siente el peso esperado de Harry a su lado.

"Shh," la voz de Harry flota de nuevo, y Louis deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se obliga a confiar. Zayn estaría orgulloso, Louis comienza a pensar, pero él no se las arregla para terminar de considerarlo porque de pronto unas manos sorprendentemente suaves están tirando de su TOMS, empujando las piernas separadas, frotando su camino hasta sus muslos, y luego la cara de Harry aparece entre ellos, verdes ojos brillando diabólicamente mientras los dedos largos abren el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis. Arrastra la cremallera abajo de manera tortuosamente lenta y quita sus pantalones como si tuviera una eternidad para hacerlo, y luego Louis puede sentir el aliento caliente de Harry fantasmeando sobre su erección y él se rinde.

"Que Dios me ayude", advierte, con la voz estrangulada en deseo: "Maldición, Harry- sólo- mierda-"

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Harry le pregunta, demasiado tímido y demasiado engreído para que Louis pueda manejarlo. Él está correctamente de rodillas ahora, manos frotando círculos suaves en la parte interna de los muslos de Louis, cabeza inclinada lo suficientemente bajo como para que Louis pueda sentir una sombra de largas pestañas cosquilleando en su mejilla, mientras él mira hacia abajo con una expresión gato-caza-ratón a Louis, frustrado debajo de él. Parece que no puede esperar para arruinar Louis; lo cual es la cosa más caliente que Louis ha visto jamás.

Louis exhala con fastidio, pero luego Harry se inclina para presionar un solo beso en la punta del miembro de Louis, que sobresalía de la cintura de sus bóxers, y aprisionando su labio entre sus dientes, se rinde: "Por favor, ok, demonios, por favor ".

Y Harry -Dios bendiga su alma-, da un tirón hacia abajo los pantalones de Louis y se lo lleva a la boca en una sola arremetida mortal.

Louis no puede pensar, ni ver, ni sentir nada más que la caliente y húmeda boca de Harry alrededor de él, que va en ello como si hubiera nacido para eso, como si nublar la mente de Louis con esa acción es todo lo que siempre ha querido. Él no pierde el tiempo, devorando a Louis hasta el fondo, la garganta de aprieta cuando el miembro de Louis golpea la parte trasera de la misma, pero no se detiene, pasando largos minutos que fijan un ritmo implacable que Louis no puede coincidir correctamente con las embestidas desesperadas de sus caderas. Él está haciendo sonidos absolutamente sucios, pequeños gemidos y zumbidos, vibraciones profundas que viajan hasta la polla de Louis y lo reducen a un lío ruidoso, con manos que buscan consuelo en los rizos de Harry y gemidos apenas concebidos escapando de sus labios.

"Mierda", susurra con reverencia cuando Harry finalmente rompe el toque, respirando en pequeñas ráfagas y lamiendo una raya lentamente hasta la parte inferior, chasqueando la lengua en la cabeza, y luego tomando a Louis de nuevo. "Mierda, mierda santa-, Jesús."

"Sólo Harry, en realidad," Louis puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Harry, pero también puede escuchar cómo suena crudo, y él no puede evitar levantar la cabeza para mirar a Harry, con los labios hinchados, mejillas ahuecadas, y maldita sea, no puede evitarlo, gimotea ante la vista, y Harry lo oye, porque sonríe alrededor del miembro de Louis y trae sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Louis, con sentimientos tan, tan intensos, y Louis clama a Dios o a Jesús o a alguien mientras deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo, las estrellas en erupción detrás de los ojos, las manos tirando de cabello de Harry desesperadamente, porque no es así como él se quiere venir, no esta vez. Hace llegar el mensaje, Harry se aleja de Louis lentamente, los dedos clavándose en el muslo de Louis mientras descansa su cabeza contra su cadera.

"¿Qué quieres?" Harry susurra contra la piel, pellizcando en su cadera suavemente, trayendo una gran mano para rodear vagamente el miembro húmedo. Louis apenas puede pensar, porque la mano de Harry moviéndose arriba y abajo de su eje con tanta suavidad es tan buena y su toque quema tan bien que Louis siente como sus venas se encienden en llamas.

"Yo- Tú- adentro", Louis finalmente logra decir, y el aliento de Harry parece congelarse por un segundo antes de que asienta, y luego él está de pie, tan alto por encima de Louis, despegando de su camisa mientras Louis débilmente tira a sí mismo para hacer lo mismo. Louis perezosamente registra que Harry ya está deshecho y emocionado, Louis calcula que debe haberse tocado a sí mismo mientras él soplaba a Louis, y se extiende de nuevo en la cama porque él de verdad puede manejar esto ahora mismo. Cierra los ojos en su lugar, tratando de ignorar los fuegos artificiales golpeando detrás de ellos. Siente a Harry oscilar alrededor verticalmente, agarrando sus rodillas suavemente, se siente frío cuando Harry desaparece por un segundo, el sonido de la apertura y el cierre de un cajón alertan a Louis de por qué Harry había desaparecido brevemente, y se siente cálido, cuando Harry se arrastra para arriba sobre la cama, colocando en v de piernas Louis, brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, deliciosa fricción cuando se rozan.

"Hey," viene una voz cerca de la oreja de Louis, y abre los ojos lentamente para encontrar a Harry que se cierne sobre él.

Los ojos de Harry parecen moverse por toda la cara, vagando sin prisa, antes de venir a parar en los labios de Louis. Frustrado y estimulado como él es, Louis no puede evitar torcer la boca en una media sonrisa. "Hey," Louis sonríe de nuevo.

"Solo- Voy a-, es que estás tan bueno y-" Harry tropieza con sus palabras, y Louis trae un dedo a los labios rojos rojos para cortarle el paso.

"Podemos tener sexo ya," Louis le dice, y Harry sonríe positivamente, inclinándose para lamer en la boca de Louis, rápido y sucio, antes de retroceder y descansar sobre sus muslos. Louis mira con ojos entornados como Harry llega detrás de él para el lubricante, haciendo estallar la botella abierta con el pulgar con chorros de una cantidad decente en sus dedos.

"Voy a hacerte tan bien", promete, dándole un beso al interior de uno de los muslos de Louis y levantando una pierna hasta descansarla en su hombro. Con cuidado, él trae un dedo hasta el borde del círculo de Louis, y entonces él está empujando dentro, y  _mierda_. Si Louis había admirado las manos de Harry antes, fuertes y enormes y suaves alrededor de él, no es nada ahora, porque nada se compara con la forma en que Harry tiene un único, largo dedo dentro de él, lento y quemando no lo suficiente.

"Más," Louis lo apura. "Más, por favor- Dios, Harry-"

"Shh, cariño, te tengo", murmura Harry, y él se retuerce en un segundo, aspirando una bocanada de aire, meciendo sus caderas desesperadamente en el toque. "Mierda, Louis, joder, te ves tan bien-"

Louis deja escapar un largo gemido en respuesta cuando Harry roza su próstata "Dios, sí, de nuevo-"

Un destello de realización cruza el rostro de Harry, seguida de la determinación recién descubierta, y presiona un tercer dedo, otra parte volviendo a la polla de Louis, su pulgar moviéndose sobre la ranura mientras sus dedos presionan sin piedad contra su próstata.

"¡MIERDA!" Louis grita, incapaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo, y la triunfante risa de Harry lo destroza por completo cuando Louis exhala, "Ahora, por favor, estoy listo."

Harry se apresura más rápido de lo que Louis hubiera creído posible, y Louis está tan duro que podría llorar pero no puede evitar dejar salir una especie de risa mientras se endereza a sí mismo lo suficiente como para ver a Harry hurgar por el condón, dejándolo caer dos veces en su prisa, bufando. Louis lo  ayuda, con una sonrisa que probablemente no pudo reprimir, incluso si quisiera.

"Hey", dice sonriendo, y Harry deja escapar un suspiro que parece haber sido una celebración y tira la botella a un lado y en el suelo, estirándose hacia fuera a través de Louis de nuevo.

"¿Listo?", pregunta, y Louis lo besa y levanta las caderas para una respuesta.

"Joder," Louis silba. Harry va lentamente, pero en la oscuridad Louis no era capaz de apreciar lo grande que es, y ahora, mientras Louis siente su tramo alrededor de la longitud de Harry, él teme, por un segundo, que una vez que Harry llegue hasta el fondo podría dividirlo en dos. Pero Harry está susurrando elogios en el hueco del cuello de Louis y él está sudoroso y pesado y cuando Louis ajusta a él, con la maravillosa quemadura, todo lo que puede hacer es lloriquear y bloquear sus piernas alrededor de la cintura Harry y apretar sus anchos hombros desesperadamente.

"Muévete", le suplica, y Harry gime, se queda para otro segundo, y luego se mueve.

Harry saca casi por completo y luego entra de nuevo, los ruidos sordos del cabecero contra la pared. Louis no puede evitar deshacerse en gritos, porque Harry aprieta los dientes y lo hace una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, jadeando contra la clavícula de Louis, chasqueando la lengua fuera contra el gusto del salado sudor, recitando un mantra de "mierda mierda mierda" y "apretado apretado apretado".

"Jesucristo, Harry- Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis canta de nuevo, una serie de improperios que caen de sus labios cada vez que sus caderas chocan, arañando con impotencia la espalda de Harry cuando él golpea su próstata, uñas arrastrando a través de la piel pálida lo que sólo parecía estimular a Harry más. Él es un hombre poseído, Louis puede ver, los nudillos blancos de agarrar el cabecero de hierro, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto un blanco cuello que Louis no puede dejar de inclinarse hasta marcarlo, los dientes y la lengua dejando diferentes tonos de sombras.

"Esto es jodidamente caliente", Louis aprieta, y Harry para un poco su brutal ritmo mientras se inclina hacia abajo para presionar su boca abierta en la de Louis, lenguas luchando por absolutamente nada.

"Mierda, Louis," Harry respira dentro de su boca. "Tan- mierda- apretado"

Louis se tuerce hacia arriba, en busca de la fricción de vientre plano de Harry contra su polla, y aprieta su trasero con más fuerza alrededor de Harry, lo que le hace gritar.

"Tan cerca", susurra, voz entrecortada, "Tan jodidamente cerca."

Louis cierra los ojos, dejéndose ir mientras Harry lo folla sin piedad, golpeando su próstata cada vez, ahora, los labios y los dientes mordiendo y succionando justo debajo de la mandíbula de Louis. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, Harry, me voy a venir, quiero-"

Louis no puede terminar la frase, pero Harry entendió el mensaje, y él está agarrando firmemente a Louis ahora, mano se deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo cada vez más rápido, y  es sólo demasiado y-

"¡Joder!", Grita, y él está recubriendo sus estómagos, y Harry lo sigue tomando mientras que las estrellas bailan detrás de sus ojos, y el cuerpo de Louis tiembla pero Harry sigue adelante hasta que él se viene también, en el fondo de Louis y gritando su nombre- louislouislouis- y Louis se aferra a él con demasiada fuerza y.

Mierda.

Harry empieza a reír primero, lento y profundo, totalmente sin aliento y lleno de asombro, riendo en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Louis que parece haber reclamado como suyo. Louis combate contra ello por un segundo, casi demasiado cansado y demasiado ido para participar, pero es imposible de pelear, y de pronto se une, con sorpresa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry flojo y suave, sosteniéndolo cerca. Louis entierra sus risitas en los rizos de Harry y lo inspira con su pequeña nariz. Huele a sudor y a sexo y a vainilla. Louis ríe aún más fuerte.

"Lo que acaba de ocurrir fue-" Harry levanta un poco la cabeza, sonrisa increíblemente amplia.

"Divertido", Louis termina, y se disuelven de nuevo. Harry sale dentro de él con delicadeza aplastante.

"Ouch", se queja, golpeando a medias el hombro de Harry. Harry se levanta, desenrollándose con un suspiro exagerado, gruñendo mientras se agacha para pelar el condón. Lo deshace con dedos torpes y lo arroja fuera de la cama con un giro de su brazo, y aterriza, Louis imagina, lejos de la basura.

"Eres repugnante", ríe Louis, y Harry vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo, casi inexpresivo.

"Eso no es lo que dijo tu mamá", dice, muy seriamente.

Es histérico. Harry es histérico. Toda esta noche es histérica.

Louis logra arroparse en la posición vertical, descansando su cabeza contra la cabecera fresa, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para calmarse. Ahora mismo, la adrenalina está corriendo por sus venas como fuego, por el sexo, por esta noche, por este muchacho.

"No estoy cansado", le dice a Harry, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Sé que debería estar cansado, pero no lo estoy. ¿Y tú? "

"No," la voz de Harry parece retumbar en los oídos de Louis. "Ni en lo más mínimo."

Louis abre los ojos, ahora. Desde donde se sienta, con Harry de perfil, y Cristo, este chico no tiene un mal ángulo. Sus mejillas se vacían y su pelo parece brillar con sudor y su largo cuerpo cuelga de la cama sólo un poco, y él está sonriendo como un idiota al techo. Louis mueve su pie pateando la pierna de Harry, y los ojos de Harry complementan a Louis.

"Hey", dice.

"Hey," Louis sonríe.

"¿Quieres un cigarrillo?"

_***_

_Se quedan despiertos toda la noche, hablando._

_***_

"¿De dónde eres?", Pregunta a Harry un poco más tarde. Están sentados en el suelo, desnudos, apoyados en la cama y pasándose su quinto cigarrillo- Marlboro porque Harry es, por supuesto, un hombre del ejército; Reds porque Harry es, por supuesto, un hipster-. "¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal? ¿Cómo es tu madre? ¿Cómo es tu padre? ¿Qué significan tus tatuajes? ¿Por qué vas a la guerra? Si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo, ¿cuál sería y por qué? ¿Cómo te gusta el té? ¿Cuál es tu plan para el apocalipsis zombie? "

Harry tiene 20 años, y es de Cheshire. Es de Acuario.

"¿Es eso compatible con- espera, ¿de qué signo eres tú?"

"Capricornio" Louis le informa.

"Bien. ¿Es eso compatible con Capricornio? "

Louis no tiene ni idea. "Pareja hecha en el cielo", promete, y Harry le cree.

En voz errática, Harry le dice que su mamá hace el mejor pan de jengibre en el mundo, que su padre ha muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero que Robin es un tipo amable. Él le dice acerca de lo mucho que dolió cuando se tatuó a los gorriones a lo largo de sus clavículas, pero merece la pena, porque de esta manera, nunca está solo. Él va a la guerra en parte porque quiere la paz y en parte porque no le gusta Universidad y parcialmente porque transforma a niños en hombres, pero, en realidad, sobre todo por su padre. Cuando vuelva que quiere ser dueño de su propia panadería. Le gusta su té fuerte, y, en un apocalipsis zombie, él se queda con el friki, porque el friki siempre llega vivo hasta el final.

"Mi turno", dice Harry después de que Louis le ha  _soplado_ , rápido y sucio, una recompensa por su astuto plan para la supervivencia. "Mi turno de averiguar acerca de ti."

Están de vuelta en la cama, ahora, enredados en las sábanas, y todo está teñido de un azul oscuro y sedoso.

"No hay mucho para averiguar" Louis se encoge de hombros, instalándose de nuevo en los brazos de Harry, cabeza contra su pecho para que se quede mirando fijamente a la masiva mariposa/polilla de tinta que adorna los abdominales-de-hombre-del-ejército de Harry.

Harry niega con la cabeza: "No creo que sea cierto."

"No, de verdad, soy bastante aburrido," Louis promete.

"No me importa," Harry se determina. "Inventa algo si tienes que hacerlo."

Louis se ríe, se inclina hacia arriba y alcanza otro cigarrillo, "Eres un idiota."

"Quiero saber de ti," Harry dice simplemente, y tal vez es simple, porque Louis como que lo quiere saber, también.

Y así Louis se sienta, da una calada, y le cuenta a Harry.

Él le dice a Harry acerca de las personas que ama, su madre y sus hermanas y Zayn y Niall y Liam y algunos días incluso Nick. Él le dice a Harry sobre crecer en Doncaster con Stan, tratar de entrar en el equipo de fútbol y no tener notas sobresalientes en Matemáticas, le habla sobre romper su primer par de gafas, acerca de darse cuenta de que era diferente. Él le dice a Harry todo acerca de cómo quiere vivir en una casa donde haya césped que crezca hacia arriba y abajo de los ladrillos como en los libros de  _Madeline_  que le lee a sus hermanas pequeñas, y como él siempre ha estado un poco decepcionado de que su cumpleaños es el día antes de Navidad. Él le dice a Harry que todavía no está muy seguro de lo que quiere ser cuando sea más grande, que es un problema, ya que en realidad ya es un adulto.

Harry le pregunta si alguna vez ha estado enamorado, y Louis responde que no sabe cómo hacer para lograr algo como estar enamorado, y luego Harry le pregunta si tiene miedo de ello, tal vez, y Louis no dice nada, sólo lo besa de forma tranquila, y Harry entiende que significa que esta  _aterrorizado. Muy aterrorizado._

 

***

_Harry tiene que salir a las siete, y Louis mira la puerta del baño durante mucho tiempo después de que se cierre._

***

Aunque Louis siempre prefirió el melancólico y existencialista Hamlet, a eso de las cinco y media, cuando el azul oscuro se convierte en una especie de luz gris de la mañana, empieza a simpatizar con la insistencia inquebrantable de Julieta.

"Debería ducharme" Harry dice a las seis, a pesar de que no hace ningún movimiento para levantarse de donde está, ocupando la mayor parte de la cama, su largo cuerpo tendido en diagonal, con los pies colgando fuera de la final, la cabeza en el pecho de Louis.

Las manos de Louis han peinado su camino a través del cabello sudoroso de Harry, creando y desenredando los nudos, aún. "Deberías".

"Querré verme fuerte para los demás chicos en la base," con dedos ligeros, Harry traza patrones que nunca se repiten a lo largo del pecho de Louis, que conecta el rastro de mordeduras y chupetones que ha dejado, su toque demasiado cuidadoso y delicado para alguien con esas malditamente enormes manos.

"Mmm," Louis está de acuerdo: "Eso es realmente todo lo que hay en el ejército, ¿no es así? Montones de hombres calientes y sexualmente frustrados en uniforme. Recuérdame inscribirme para la próxima guerra".

"Generoso", comenta Harry secamente.

"Tú me conoces," Louis le da al cabello de Harry un último tirón cariñoso.

"Lo hago", dice Harry en voz baja, y no es cierto en lo absoluto porque Harry apenas salió a su encuentro.

Harry se queda allí por otros treinta segundos, y Louis tiene el impulso extraño de pegar su mano derecha donde se ha enredado en los rizos sudorosos de Harry, para que no puedan ser separados hasta que un adulto pueda despegarlos con algún disolvente, pero Louis no sabe realmente dónde encontrar pegamento en Blackpool a esta hora y los únicos adultos en la habitación, curiosamente, son él y Harry.

Harry dejar caer un solo beso en el esternón de Louis y se desliza fuera de la cama con más gracia de la que se debe esperar de alguien que es tan ridículamente proporcionado.

"¿Vienes?", pregunta a Louis ligeramente.

Louis quiere ir y eso le asusta.

"Yo, um," dice, "en realidad, yo debería probablemente coger el tren a casa temprano. Todos ellos se deberán estar preguntando a dónde fui anoche".

Harry sonríe como si entendiera, "Está bien".

La garganta de Louis se siente seca, de repente. Aclarándola, él le pregunta: "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Israel?"

"No estoy seguro," Harry se encoge de hombros, "depende de la rapidez con que el embajador se dé por vencido en la comprensión del conflicto y empiece a  _soplar_  las cosas lejos."

"Bueno, ciertamente tú puedes  _soplar_  cosas," bromea Louis a medias. Harry no se ríe, apenas tararea y se rasca la nuca.

"¿Va a estar aquí cuando salga de la ducha?" No hay motivo en su pregunta, no hay un 'No me dejes' ni un 'Vete' pero de nuevo, Louis quiere quedarse.

"Probablemente no", las palabras son pequeñas y de Louis parece cruel, pero Harry tararea nuevo, camina hacia la cama, y le besa la frente, corto y dulce.

"Tal vez nos veremos luego entonces, Louis-"

Louis ríe porque Harry sabe acerca de cómo él solía tener un sueño recurrente sobre tener sexo con su maestro de Historia Universal, pero no sabe su apellido y, honestamente, no sabe dónde buscarlo luego, "Tomlinson."

"Tomlinson," sonríe Harry.

"No, uh- ¿no te mueras?" Hace una hora, Louis podría haber jurado que nunca se quedaría sin cosas que decir con este muchacho, pero la realidad es una perra y Louis no tiene idea de qué hacer o qué decir cuando su polvo de una noche se siente como más que su polvo de una noche, y cuando sabe que va a ir a tomar una ducha para luego alistarse al ejército, así que.

"Elocuente".

"Me conoces."

Un último destello de los hoyuelos, una pequeña despedida con la mano, y luego la puerta del baño se cerró.

El agua empieza a correr mientras Louis está encogiendo de nuevo su camisa, y casi al instante, Louis oye una voz ronca y baja cantando suavemente desde detrás de la puerta.

Por supuesto que Harry canta en la ducha.

Louis se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo mientras abotona arriba sus pantalones vaqueros, sonriendo mientras ve las 14 llamadas perdidas en su teléfono, sonriendo mientras pasa por un espejo en el camino a la puerta y ve el puñado de marcas rojas y moradas a lo largo de su cuello. Justo cuando está a punto de salir, él lo encuentra, olvidado en el suelo junto a la cama.

 

***

_Marlboros porque Harry es, por supuesto, un hombre del ejército; Reds porque Harry es, por supuesto, un hipster._

***

'Harry', Louis garabatea con su terrible letra en la parte posterior de la envoltura plateada y doblada del extremo izquierdo, intacto, dentro de la caja vacía de cigarrillos, y luego lo tacha y escribe 'Soldado Styles', en su lugar.

'Hey' es todo lo que escribe antes de firmar con una cadena de números, por si acaso, y lo deja en la almohada al salir.

 

***

_Cuando Harry llama a las doce, Louis ha estado esperando durante tres semanas._

***

Está a punto de ser medianoche, y está lloviendo, y Louis acaba de pasar todo el día reorganizando la trastienda de la librería Grimshaw & Co porque Nick Imbécil Grimshaw no puede hacer nada más que pararse detrás de la mesa de la recepción y recomendar Tolstoi y Thompson con un aire de superioridad sin igual, y el alquiler de Louis está a la mitad de un mes de retraso, y él tuvo un sueño estúpido anoche sobre un chico estúpido con rizos estúpidos y los labios rojos también estúpidos, y nada de estos asuntos problemáticos importan porque  _The Notebook_  se congela, se detiene justo en el medio de una  culminación cinematográfica impresionante.

"¿Liam?" Louis se aclara la garganta. "Liam, creo que estás sentado en el control remoto."

Liam, que está a menos de un metro de distancia de él, al otro extremo del sofá gastado, sólo hace un sonido bajo desde la parte posterior de su garganta mientras la mano de Zayn desaparece debajo de la manta de nuevo.

"Leeeeeyum," Louis intenta cantarinamente, pero los ojos de Liam se apretaron cerrados y Zayn se ha inclinado a besarlo a un lado de su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, y Louis no quiere saber lo que está sucediendo en el regazo de Liam ahora, excepto que probablemente el control remoto está en el regazo de Liam en este momento.

"Zayn, por favor," Louis intenta ahora.

Liam lloriquea. "Mierda, Zayn, por favor-".

"Esto sucede cada endemoniada vez" Louis maldice entre dientes.

Él no ha estado teniendo las tres mejores semanas, como pueden ver. Es el tiempo, piensa, sin duda es el clima. Ha sido un sofocante calor durante el día y la lluvia cayendo sin piedad en la noche, y ayer Louis tuvo que caminar 15 minutos a casa del trabajo bajo el aguacero, paraguas olvidado en casa y su cuidadosamente construido tupé tirándose sobre sus ojos. En un clima como este, la mamá de Louis siempre le gusta decir, es muy fácil conseguir un resfriado. Louis cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, mira a la cara llena de lágrimas de Allie, congelada en la pantalla del televisor pequeño, y estornuda con intención.

"Mi vida es trágica", le dice. "Mi jefe tiene un jopo más alto que el Monte Everest. Mis compañeros joden rutinariamente mientras estoy a un brazo de distancia de ellos. No me gusta la lluvia y voy a tener cáncer de pulmón por el momento en que tenga 35. Y mi mamá es la última persona a la que le envié un mensaje. Y también estamos completamente vacíos de yogurt congelado, así que, ahí lo tienes." La cara de Allie sólo mira hacia él, su boca torcida en una agónica 'o', y Louis incluso se siente un poco mejor, hasta que Zayn se desplaza junto a él, tirándose hasta montar a horcajadas a Liam, y el DVD inicia el rebobinado en el ajuste más lento.

"¡A la mierda con esto!" Louis lloriquea de manera espectacular, finalmente saltando del sofá y rasgando la manta de Zayn y Liam, apartando los ojos e ignorando el grito indignado de Zayn. "Todo lo que quería hacer era ver The Notebook, y ustedes dos no pueden mantener sus genitales en los pantalones durante dos malditas horas, y Zayn, prometiste que te gustaría ir de compras hace tres días, y estoy cansado y tú ni siquiera- "

Louis es cortado por el sonido estridente de su teléfono, y Zayn ríe a carcajadas, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Liam. Louis se desliza fuera del sofá, agarra su teléfono y la caja de comida china de la mesa y camina en dirección a su habitación, maldiciendo el día en el que él firmó cualquier tipo de contrato de inquilinato con Zayn Malik.

"Lo siento, Lou," Liam dice después de que Louis se aleja, no sonando arrepentido en lo absoluto. Louis se asegura de cerrar de golpe la puerta antes de apretar los dientes y arrastrarse a contestar el número desconocido.

"¿Hola?" Resopla, con la esperanza de que su tono inicialmente agresivo ahuyente cualquier agente de telemercadeo.

"¿Este es Louis?"

La voz en el otro extremo de la línea es baja y lenta, pero también es profunda y lenta y.

"¿Harry?" Louis es prudente, desconfiado a pesar de que su corazón está latiendo irracionalmente fuerte.

El hombre se ríe, encantado, y Louis no puede evitar sonreír. "Sí, hey."

"Hey."

Se hace un silencio, en el que Louis se hace consciente de su pulso alocado, la respiración poco trabajosa de Harry, y la caja de comida china en sus manos.

Ambos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento si este es un mal momento-"

"Así que estás de vuelta-"

Se ríen de nuevo. Es una risa cálida y torpe, con las mariposas y la respiración contenida. Louis es una completa adolescente.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ve tú", dice Harry.

"No, bueno, tú me has llamado." Louis ríe. "Ve a por ello."

"Oh, sí. Correcto. Okay".

Hay más silencio, y esta vez, Louis es capaz de distinguir lo que él piensa que podría ser el sonido de la lluvia golpeando en el pavimento.

"¿Estás afuera?", Pregunta antes de que pueda detenerse.

"Oh", dice Harry, "Sí."

"Bien."

Más silencio. Entonces-

"Hay personas en mi piso," Harry dice finalmente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Como, okay, puedo alquilar este piso de mierda sobre Millbeck Street, un lugar para ir cuando estoy fuera- en realidad estaba por aquí, como, por ninguna cantidad de tiempo específica, probablemente un total combinado de dos semanas, o algo así, pero de todos modos, me gusta dejar que el propietario lo realquile cuando no estoy allí, porque nunca estoy allí, pero supongo que pensaron que yo me iba directamente desde Israel a Afganistán, porque, como que hay personas que se quedan en mi casa".

"¿Alquilas un piso en Millbeck? Como, ¿en Manchester? "

"Sí."

"¿Estás en casa?"

"Sí."

"En Manchester."

"Sí, Louis."

Louis todavía está procesando toda esta información cuando Harry habla de nuevo. "Supongo que estaba justo- Quiero decir, yo no quiero imponer ni nada, pero como, me dejaste tu número y, como que dijiste que ibas a la Universidad de Manchester por lo que, estás aquí, en Manchester- "

"Hey, detente," Louis ríe, porque su cerebro ha terminado por absorber y él está tan jodidamente mareado por ese chico. "¿Necesitas un lugar donde dormir?"

Harry deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sólo por un par de noches, te lo juro, hasta que esté todo solucionado y pueda volver a entrar. Porque mi amiga Cara está en Londres y Ed tiene a su familia en casa esta semana así que realmente no tengo a donde ir, pero podría totalmente tomar el autobús hasta Cheshire en la mañana y estar con mi madre si no quieres que te moleste durante tanto tiempo, o-"

Louis se siente muy frío y muy caliente al mismo tiempo, "Está bien Harry, honestamente puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites."

"Gracias a Dios, pensé que iba a tener que dormir en la estación."

Louis se ríe un poco, imaginando Harry acurrucado en la estación, parpadeando hacia el policía que viene a despertarlo y decirle que no pierda el tiempo mientras él le sonríe con una especie de sonrisa confusa de "¿quién, yo?"  y se sale con la suya.

"No, estoy justo al otro lado del campus, y tengo una ducha y una cama. O, como, una ducha y un sofá, en el que, sin presión, puedes dormir tú si-"

"La ducha y la cama, por favor," Harry suena como si estuviera sonriendo.

"Muy bien, entonces," Louis deja escapar un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

"Está bien."

Hay unos segundos de silencio, en el que Louis sólo sonríe estúpidamente contra su teléfono antes de que él se dé cuenta de por qué Harry no ha colgado aún.

"Cierto, necesitarás mi dirección."

"Sí, podría ser útil."

"Lo siento, ya te la doy."

En el momento en el que Louis ha logrado dar a conocer su dirección y Harry ha estimado que él estará allí en 10 minutos, está tan nervioso que realmente no sabe qué hacer con él.

"¡Zayn!" Grita desesperadamente. "¡Zayn, estoy teniendo una crisis!" Se empuja fuera de su habitación y estalla de nuevo en la sala de estar, sólo para encontrar que, por una vez, Zayn y Liam han abandonado el sofá en favor de su dormitorio. Sus cajas de comida china se han apilado ordenadamente junto al fregadero, y el control remoto está en lo alto de la manta doblada.

"¡Bien!", Louis dice en voz alta a la habitación vacía. Se pregunta si debería ocultar el bong en la mesa de café, lo arrebata y lo pone abajo.

Aproximadamente nueve minutos más tarde, Louis está debatiendo internamente si Harry es el tipo de persona que va a apreciar el cartel de Kim Kardashian que se cierne sobre la encimera de la cocina. Suena el timbre justo después de que Louis ha decidido que tal vez debería quitarlo, y Louis se sobresalta. "¡Ya voy!" Louis grita al apartamento desierto cuando salta hasta pulsar el timbre. Él cuenta hasta 30 en la cabeza, ora para que Harry tenga una cosa por el trasero de Kim, y se inclina para estirar la alfombrita en mal estado.

El golpe viene. Louis corre a la puerta, toma tres respiraciones rápidas, y la abre.

Harry está de pie allí, con toda su altura; Harry, en lo que se imagina Louis era un uniforme una vez elegante que ahora está empapado, el agua que gotea de sus rizos y abajo formando una piscina en sus botas pesadas; Harry, con una bolsa de lona camuflada colgada alrededor de su hombro y una caja de cartón que tiene escrito "Styles" con una planta en su interior que sale de ella se aferrada a su cadera; Harry, con una sonrisa estúpida en su estúpida cara; Harry, del que Louis estaba 99% seguro que nunca volvería a ver; Harry, Harry, Harry-

"Hey", dice Harry.

Louis no puede respirar, "Hey"

Harry deja escapar un sonido que está a medio camino entre una risa y un resoplido, "Me gustan tus gafas."

Louis se había olvidado de los marcos cuadrados encaramados en su nariz, y ahora se olvida de que debe avergonzarse.

"Me gusta tu camuflaje", dice.

"Me gusta tu alfombra."

"Me gusta tu planta."

"Me gustas," Harry espeta, las mejillas un poco de color rosa. "Como, bueno- me gustó mucho la cosa en el cartón de cigarrillos," las mejillas de Harry siguen un poco de color rosa.

"Sí, puede ser usado como un amuleto de buena suerte." Las mejillas de Louis están sufriendo de sonreír mucho, porque él no ha estado practicando sonreír tanto en las últimas semanas.

"Por supuesto," Harry sonríe también, imposiblemente amplio, con las mejillas rosa, los hoyuelos y los ojos brillantes. "La llevé conmigo dondequiera que fui, mis compañeros me preguntaban por cigarrillos y yo me mantuve diciéndoles que estaba vacía."

Esto no está sucediendo, porque este tipo de cosas, cosas como Harry, sólo pasan en las novelas de Nicholas Sparks. "¿Sostuviste y rezaste pequeñas oraciones para que nuestra reunión se concrete?"

Harry establece su caja en el suelo, cava alrededor de uno de sus bolsillos, se retira un paquete de Marlboro aplastado, la lleva a los labios, y murmura: " _Tráeme a casa._ "

Louis estaba bromeando, él estaba tirando bromas, y debe verse como eso porque Harry de repente se ve preocupado, muy preocupado.

"¿Louis?", Pregunta. "Louis, ¿estás bien?"

Louis no está bien y nunca se recuperará de esto y no sabe qué decir ni qué hacer. "Soy brillante," oye decir a sí mismo.

La sonrisa de Harry se vuelve aún más amplia, el Señor nos ayude a todos: "Entonces, ¿puedo darte un beso?"

"Sí."

Y Harry se abalanza sobre Louis, se lanza literalmente, lo besa como si fuera un hombre hambriento de aire, como si hubiera ido realmente a la guerra durante meses o incluso años, y no sólo a una embajada en Jerusalén, y como si Louis fuera el amor de su vida y no un chico con el que tuvo una aventura de una noche un par de semanas atrás, y Harry está realmente bastante empapado de la lluvia afuera, y él está haciendo que Louis se moje, también, y Louis espera, por un breve momento, que el crujido que acaba de oír no fuera la planta de interior de Harry que torpemente dejó caer, y sus dientes y los de Harry se mantienen chocando juntos, y, aun así, es muy posible que sea el mejor beso que Louis-

"Demonios Louis puedes callarte o- ¿qué mierda?"

Louis se sobresalta ante la voz de Zayn, porque se le había olvidado que Zayn estaba aquí, había olvidado que existía Zayn, en realidad, pero las manos de Harry están ahí para sostenerlo y Louis está sin duda soñando en este momento.

"Zayn", dice, su voz increíblemente ligera. "Este es Harry."

 

 ***

_Harry está cansado y a Louis le gustan las mañanas._

 ***

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue Israel?"

Están en la ducha ahora. Louis ha prometido hablar con Zayn en la mañana y Harry le ha agradecido siete veces por dejarlo quedarse. Cuando Louis mira a Harry ahora, mira la columna de su cuello mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás bajo el agua. Louis piensa que no puede cumplir con todas las cosas que quiere hacer con él en un par de noches, pero que no es ni aquí ni allí y por ahora Louis se contenta con sólo intercambiar pequeños besos y risitas cansadas y pasar la barra de jabón de ida y vuelta.

"Caluroso" Harry dice: "Se podían ver las olas de calor de la tierra." La voz de Harry se ata con agotamiento, incluso más lento de lo habitual. "Y todo el mundo está tan..." se desvanece, ve a Louis frotarse a sí mismo con el jabón perfumado de fruta cítrica de Zayn con los ojos entornados.

"¿Está qué?" Louis le pregunta, sonriendo un poco mientras Harry alcanza una mano para dispersar la espuma en el pecho de Louis, trazando las palabras grabadas a lo largo de su clavícula con una extraña reverencia.

"Enojado", termina Harry. "Están todos muy enojados."

Louis se siente mareado, como si pudiera tener sexo y reír y hablar y fumar durante toda la noche, pero Harry es suave y flexible en el vapor que se levanta, todos los riachuelos de agua que cortan rutas a través de la espuma, húmedos rizos cayendo en sus ojos, un flujo constante de divagaciones masculladas mientras Louis le pasa a una botella de champú, y Louis cree que acurrucarse y dormir podría ser grandioso, también.

"Te voy a follar", murmura Harry mientras Louis llega a cortar el agua. "Todo lo que podía pensar en Israel, eras tú".

Sus ojos están caídos y él tiene que inclinarse en Louis por apoyo mientras sale de la bañera porque el cuarto de baño no estaba hecho para dos personas, y cuando Louis se lava los dientes, Harry está detrás de él y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y todavía ellos  _encajan._

"Voy a terminar de asearme, ¿por qué no vas y me esperas? La primera puerta a la izquierda".

Harry asiente contra el hombro de Louis, medio sonámbulo sale del cuarto de baño, toalla en su cintura mientras él se va. Louis lo mira con una expresión llena de lo que probablemente es demasiado cariño para alguien que apenas conoce, cuenta hasta 60, y sigue. Como sospechaba, Harry está tumbado boca abajo, sobre las cubiertas, desnudo y posiblemente, roncando. Louis se desliza en un par de pantalones y suavemente se acuesta a su lado. Harry vuelve su rostro hacia Louis, como por instinto.

"Lo siento", murmura, sin abrir los ojos. "Vuelo largo, semanas largas."

"Está bien," Louis susurra de vuelta.

"Por la mañana", dice Harry en su almohada. "Voy a  _soplar_  cosas."

Louis se ríe, y se estira por encima de Harry para apagar la luz de la mesilla.

A la mañana.

A él le gusta el sonido de eso.

 

 ***

_Harry está aquí y aquí está Harry._

***

"Así que, Harry," Liam inicia, cuidadosamente, "Tú, uh, aquí."

Harry ríe en respuesta y es tan brillante y encantador que incluso el cauteloso Liam parece desarmado por un minuto.

"Sí", dice Harry, un poco avergonzado. "Sí, estoy aquí. Lo siento por aparecer en tu piso pero me dejaron salir temprano y cuando llegé a casa había, como, gente follando en mi sofá, y yo realmente no tenía a donde ir porque todos mis amigos están en Cheshire, así que Louis sólo hizo una cosa maravillosa por dejarme dormir por la noche, de verdad".

"¡Está bien!" Liam dice rápidamente, sonando casi de disculpa: "Estamos sorprendidos de verte aquí, es todo."

Harry había cumplido su promesa de mamadas de la noche anterior, y si no hubiera sido por Zayn golpeando en la puerta de Louis y exigiendo explicaciones, podrían haberse quedado en la cama todo el día. Pero aquí están, pasado el mediodía, pizza fría y té de Yorkshire. Harry es demasiado grande para su piso, pero él no parece fuera de lugar en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, sus extremidades dobladas ordenadamente y sus rizos despeinados en todas direcciones.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí", Louis dice en voz baja.

La mirada de Harry está en él, lleno de esperanza y encantador, mientras él responde: "Yo también."

Zayn se aclara la garganta, "Lou, pásame el azúcar, ¿quieres?"

Louis aún no ha terminado de mirar a Harry. Tal vez nunca se cansará de mirarlo, no está seguro. "Obténlo tú mismo", le dice a Zayn.

"Me gusta tu apartamento" Harry dice en voz baja, sólo para Louis.

Realmente es bastante minúsculo, metido en el corazón del distrito de estudiantes. Zayn y Louis han trabajado con mucho esmero en el estilo de "decoramos como queremos", una rebelión adolescente tardía contra sus madres y con una política estricta de carteles de Pokémon no permitidos, y el sofá es mísero y el  _puf_  andrajoso. Su colección de DVD es medio-porno, medio-Molly Ringwald, y en su refrigerador están pegadas fotos de sus últimos tres años. Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, las chicas, y a veces Matt y Aiden en diversas etapas de la estupidez en estado de ebriedad. La llegada de Liam en el apartamento ha traído suscripciones a varias revistas masculinas con fotografías de coches en la portada, que Louis y Zayn han tomado para leer al revés en voz alta, y una hermosa oficina de madera en la cocina que Liam dice que se supone que es para platos y vasos pero que al instante se llena de todas sus porquerías relacionadas con drogas.

A Louis le gusta su apartamento, también. Pero le gusta más cuando Harry está en el.

"¿Cuándo debes volver?", le pregunta a Harry.

"En seis semanas", dice Harry.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" Louis le pregunta a la ligera.

Louis mantiene su mirada en la sonrisa en los ojos de Harry, "En realidad no. Probablemente acabe en Cheshire, vagabundeando alrededor".

_Seis semanas._  Seis semanas, ¿pero en serio seis semanas? Pero aún,  _seis semanas._

"Sabes," dice Louis cuidadosamente. "Probablemente puedas vagabundear alrededor de Manchester tan bien como puedes vagabundear alrededor de Cheshire."

Debajo de la mesa, Zayn patea a Louis en alarma, pero Louis no le hace caso. Louis no está invitando a un desconocido a vivir con él durante las próximas seis semanas. Él está invitando a quedarse por un tiempo a un chico guapo con las piernas largas y tarjetas de identificación peculiares que no tiene otro lugar adonde ir además de la casa de su madre.

"¿Sabes qué? Harry se inclina hacia adelante en los codos ligeramente, sonriendo un poco torcidamente, "probablemente pueda".

 

***

_Es tarde y ellos son niños que no irán a la cama._

***

Han pasado tres días desde la llegada de Harry a su puerta, tres días que pasaron gran parte en cama, - o en la ducha, o en el sofá o en la mesa de la cocina o contra la pared en el pasillo entre las habitaciones de Louis y Zayn o en la habitación de Zayn - tres días de que están acostados y enredados entre sábanas, y Louis se siente triunfante, pero Harry se encuentra en estado de shock.

"No lo hiciste", Harry jadea con sorpresa.

"Sí lo hice," Louis no debe estar tan orgulloso de ello, probablemente. Él no debe estar tan orgulloso y él lo sabe, pero no puede evitar sonreír mientras corre distraídamente la mano por el pecho de Harry, trazando a lo largo de la tinta en sus clavículas, presionando ligeramente a lo largo del puñado de chupetones y mordidas que se ciernen hasta llegar a su pezón.

Harry se ríe, y Louis lo puede sentir en la mejilla que apretó contra el corazón de Harry. Harry tira del flequillo húmedo de Louis con una especie de admiración.

" _As Long As You Love Me_ ", murmura, como a modo de prueba, "Lou- ¿por qué?"

Louis podría abrir la boca y decirle exactamente por qué - habían estado en el asiento trasero de un coche y la radio estaba sonando y por el tiempo en que pasaron a Los Backstreet Boys, Jaymi del Departamento de Teatro ya tenía dos dedos dentro de Louis y habría sido un poco incómodo para cualquiera de ellos para llegar a más y cambiar la estación - pero, en cambio, balancea una pierna por encima de Harry y tira casi perezosamente encima de él, levanta una mano para agarrar la mandíbula fuerte que sus dedos han estado tratando desesperadamente de memorizar, entierra su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry.

" _I don’t care who you are*,_ " Louis susurra en la piel húmeda, chasqueando la lengua a lo largo de una contusión bastante púrpura que encuentra en el cuello de Harry y se encuentra con su hombro (él hizo eso), " _Where you’re from*,_ " él pulsa besos con la boca hasta la punta del cuello de Harry, " _What you did*,_ " él  suavemente pellizca justo debajo de la mandíbula de Harry, y luego se desliza hacia arriba, nivelando sus rostros, rastrillando sus ojos sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry y sus ojos encapuchados antes de atraer su mirada hacia sus labios carnosos.

"Un poco desesperada, esa canción," susurra Harry, su voz ya a medio camino de romperse, con los ojos clavados en los de Louis en una mirada lejana: "Cuando piensas en ello."

Las palabras  _'as long as you love me*'_  cuelgan en el aire alrededor de ellos mientras Louis trae sus labios a los de Harry.

Sólo después de que Louis monta a Harry en el colchón moviendo sus caderas perezosamente y Harry deja hematomas con forma de dedos en las caderas de Louis por el agarre demasiado apretado, tardando lo suficiente para que el sol comience a mirar a través de las cortinas y compartan un cigarrillo; sólo después la conversación es traída de vuelta.

"¿Y tú?" Louis pregunta Harry adormilado, acurrucándose en su pecho.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Con qué canción perdiste tu virginidad?"

"Oh," Harry parpadea durante un segundo, recordando, antes de que su rostro se divida en una amplia sonrisa:  “ _Let’s Get it On*._ ”

***Letras de las canción "As Long As You love" del grupo The Backstreet Boys.**

***Título de la canción del grupo The Backstreet Boys.**

***Referente a la canción del cantante Marvin Gaye.**  

 

***

_Harry ordena café para ellos en la cafetería que está en la manzana de Louis; él lo toma negro y Louis piensa que eso es bastante desagradable por lo que vierte tres cubitos de azúcar en el cuándo Harry no está mirando._

***

La mañana del martes los encuentra a Harry y Louis caminando a través de las calles de Manchester, llevando más ropa que hace seis días atrás. Esta no es idea de Louis, en absoluto, de hecho, está considerando seriamente volver ilegal que Harry se ponga algo otra vez (no sólo porque él tenga una bonita polla, sino también un poco porque parece que Harry realmente no sabe cómo vestirse), pero Louis tiene un trabajo y un compañero de piso y se está quedando sin comida y lubricante y así que aquí están, llenos de ropa y cafeína y de compras, e incluso balanceándose alrededor de la Librería Grimshaw & Co.

Una cuadra antes de que lleguen a la tienda, Louis se remolca en el brazo de Harry para detenerlo. Lógicamente, Louis sabe que su reintroducción en el mundo tiene que incluir la suspensión en el trabajo que ha abandonado por una semana, y así que aquí están, arrastrando bolsas de Tesco y debatiendo el legado de Ringo Starr ("Él no era 'sustituible', Lou, ¡ellos específicamente lo buscaron porque sabían que su batería podría mantener a la banda entera junta!"). Pero Louis no puede dejar de sentirse nervioso, como si la habitación de 6 por 6 cubierta del suelo al techo con libros polvorientos fuera su madre, y él  _sabe_  que ella va a avergonzarlo delante de su nuevo amigo.

"Es, uh" Louis rasca la nuca. Él se siente extrañamente vulnerable. "No es mucho."

Harry remolca en el brazo de Louis de vuelta, instándolo adelante con el entusiasmo de una adolescente ante su baile de graduación, "¡Será genial!"

Louis arrastra sus pies para que aminore su velocidad, pero están acercándose al toldo rojo desteñido y Louis no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. "Nunca has estado ahí, Harry, por favor, no te hagas ilusiones."

Harry niega con la cabeza y sus rizos rebotan en todas direcciones, "Honestamente, Louis, el último libro que leí fue 'La oruga hambrienta' en voz alta a un niño de dos años. No estoy en posición de juzgar".

"Hay... hay un montón de polvo por todos lados porque ni Nick ni yo sabemos cómo limpiar y hay una especie de sistema de organización bastante desordenado, pero te juro que de hecho tenemos un sistema y que podemos ayudarte a encontrar todo lo que necesitas y-"

Harry lo interrumpe con una bofetada ligera alrededor de la cabeza.

"Cállate", le dice a Louis, "Va a ser precioso."

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro, Soldado Styles?"

Harry lo mira como si a él le hayan crecido dos cabezas, "Porque  _tú_  eres precioso."

Harry agarra una de sus manos y se lanza a abrir la puerta de Grimshaw & Co como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Él tiene que agachar la cabeza un poco para pasar, y Louis quiere llorar porque Harry es tan alto y adorable y encantador y ahora él está de pie en la pequeña librería de mierda a la que Louis le ha entregado los últimos años de su vida y no es  _suficiente._

"¡Louis!" Nick grita, al segundo que suene la campana y entran, "¿Dónde mierda has estado maldito imbécil egoísta de demon-"

"Un segundo, Nick", dice Louis, y sosteniendo un dedo en frente suyo para detenerlo, ni siquiera quiere que sea un acto grosero o descarado en este momento. "¿Harold?"

Harry se está convirtiendo en un círculo lento, casi tropezando con sus propios pies para llegar, y sus ojos son anchos y Louis tiene que saber lo que está haciendo.

"Louis, shh," Harry lo calla, "Lo estoy asimilando".

Louis mira alrededor de la tienda y, a pesar de que ha pasado una gran parte de los últimos dos años y medio aquí, intenta asimilarlo, también.

Es bastante pequeño, pero se hace pequeño por las masivas pilas de libros que se han derramado de las estanterías para cubrir la mayor parte del espacio. Hay una pequeña silla con una andrajosa mesa en la esquina izquierda, que Louis sólo ha visto ocupada por el bueno de Simon, que viene todos los jueves a las 10 en punto para leer un periódico que él trae desde fuera, Dios no quiera que alguna vez compre algún libro o una revista de ellos. El equipo de escritorio que, gracias a todo lo santo, en la actualidad es usado por Nick para prevenir a Louis de saltar en el o cubrirlo con recortes de periódico que moja a chorros con jugo de limón. Está completamente cubierto de montones de libros favoritos personales de Louis y Nick, una especie de sección de "Recomendamos" que está decentemente iluminado por las grandes luces que se atraviesan entre sí, y todos los más "Vendidos" se alojan en el estante de atrás, al igual que artículos de gobierno en tiendas convenientemente restringidas. Los pocos pedazos visibles de las paredes están cubiertos con pósters de concursos de poesía o literatura, clubes de lectura, y reuniones de autores. Todo se remonta a la década de los 70, cuando el padre de Nick abrió por primera vez el lugar. Es estrecho y sucio y a Harry ni siquiera le gustan los libros, ¿honestamente por qué Louis siquiera lo trajo aquí y-

"¡Me encanta!" Harry aplaude con deleite, "¡Es como una biblioteca hipster!"

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" Louis lloriquea, indignado, pero lo que quiere decir es  _gracias Jesús_  y  _dónde puedo encontrar más como tú._

Harry tiene hoyuelos cuando sonríe, "Louis, este anuncio es de 1974, es  _vintage._ "

"Usa esa palabra de nuevo y ya estarás afuera."

"¿Son esos libros de allá vintages también?" Harry le pregunta, divertido.

"Realmente no puedo llevarte a ninguna parte," se queja Louis, sin esperanza.

"¿Quién diablos es él, Louis?" Nick pregunta, listo para matar.

Louis le envía una mirada a su jefe, a quien no ha visto en seis días porque, bueno, él no ha ido trabajar en seis días. El tupé de Nick es tan puntiagudo como su mirada. Louis traga saliva. "Nick, este es el Soldado Harry Styles. Soldado Harry Styles, este es Nick".

"He oído un montón acerca de ti, amigo," Harry agrega alegre a un lado de Louis, y en este punto Louis ya no está seguro de si Harry es valiente en lo absoluto o sólo está algo loco.

Nick chasquea su mirada de Louis a Harry y de regreso, y cuando habla, su voz es peligrosa y terriblemente baja, "¿Así que por esto es que desapareciste durante una semana, entonces?"

"¿Tuve una fiebre?" Louis resiste la tentación de esconderse en el hombro de Harry y nunca mirar hacia arriba.

Nick deja escapar una risa estrangulada, demente, y aterradora, y Harry se ríe en voz baja.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Louis exige en voz baja, horrorizado de que Harry encuentra a su muerte inminente tan hilarante.

"Tu tenías una fiebre... una fiebre de sexo", ríe tontamente Harry, y, wow, bien, él tiene cinco años y Louis está tratando con todas fuerzas de no sonreír.

"Cállate," se las arregla, pero entonces Harry le dispara un guiño exagerado y hace un empuje pélvico, y están riendo histéricamente.

"¡Voy a hacer te retuerzas de dolor, Tomlinson!" Nick grita, llegando a su punto de ruptura.

"Y yo voy a hacer que te  _retuerzas_  de otra forma" Harry susurra. Louis ríe más fuerte.

"No voy a pagarte ni un sólo centavo esta semana," Nick está gritando, "¡Y ya está en el inventario, también, y tú estarás- estarás limpiando el cuarto de baño todo el maldito verano! ¡Quiero que rocíes a diario un ambientador tan fuerte que podría cubrir el olor de tu cuerpo asesinado!"

"Trabajar de forma gratuita... en el club de striptease", dice Harry y Louis se está  _deshaciendo._

 

***

_Todos ellos van juntos como shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippidie boom de boom* y eso hace a Louis tan feliz que él sólo quiere cantar._

_***_

"¿Estás en el ejército?" Es lo primero que Niall dice a Harry cuando llegan a casa a eso de las cinco. Él tiene sus pies levantados en la mesa de café y un juego de la FIFA en pausa en la TV, y lo dice como si él encontrara la idea de ser vagamente cómica. "Te ves como si preferirías trabajar en un refugio de animales."

"Niall," Zayn reprende desde donde se ha acurrucado contra Liam en el sillón reclinable, celebrando su noche libre con gafas posadas en su nariz y una revista porno en su regazo. "Nosotros no dimos un resumen total de los gastos de la última semana sólo para que puedas insultar, Jesús," pero Harry se ríe a carcajadas y se inclina a dar chocar la palma de Niall contra la de él.

"Ojalá", Harry suspira con nostalgia, y Louis ni siquiera está seguro si él está fingiendo o no. "Pero alguien tiene que enseñarle la respiración de yoga a todas esas cabezas huecas en Afganistán".

Todo el mundo se ríe después de un segundo de sorpresa, y Niall dice, muy en serio, "Gracias por tu servicio entonces, amigo."

"Cuando quieras," Harry guiña y asoma la lengua contra el interior de la mejilla, fingiendo una mamada, y Niall suelta una carcajada.

"Me cae bien," Niall le dice Louis claramente. "Puede quedarse." Él mira a Harry, "Te puedes quedar."

"Niall," Louis advierte. "Por favor, recuerda que tú no determinas quién puede y no puede quedarse."

Niall levanta la ceja y hace a Louis reevaluar la validez de su declaración anterior.

"No lo sé, Lou," Harry dice sabiamente. "Niall aquí parece un tipo que sabe lo que pasa."

Niall sonríe, "Harry", comienza, "¿te gustaría jugar FIFA conmigo?"

Él le tiende el segundo controlador como si estuviera sosteniendo las llaves de su reino, y Louis sólo puede mirar en estado de shock cuando Harry lo acepta con gracia y cae en el sofá junto a él.

"No me invitas a jugar desde hace meses", Liam gestiona, menos dañado que aturdido. "No hasta que te traje galletas hechas en casa y te prometí que cortaría mis propias bolas si alguna vez llegara a lastimar a  Zayn."

"Me cae bien Harry," repite Niall.

"Me cae bien Niall," dice Harry, casi un poco tímidamente.

Niall planta un beso en la mejilla de Harry, y eso es todo.

Se quedan esa noche, pero no de la manera en la que la él y Harry se han acostumbrado a alojarse, y no de la manera en la que él y los muchachos se han acostumbrado a alojarse. Zayn se mueve a pedir comida china, pero Harry dice que a él no le resultaría demasiado forzoso cocinar algo realmente rápido, y diez minutos después él está de pie en su cocina con el único delantal que tienen (una prenda hermosa que ofrece el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer) atado alrededor de su cintura y él les está preguntando cómo se sienten acerca de los tacos de pescado. Mientras que un lleno de encanto Niall invita Zayn a jugar FIFA para el duodécimo tiempo y Liam asume su papel típico de animadora de Zayn, Louis hace su camino hacia Harry.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", Se encuentra a sí mismo preguntando.

Harry levanta una ceja, "No se te permite tocar nada."

Si Louis busca a tientas la polla de Harry a través del delantal de la señora desnuda, Zayn está ocupado siendo abatido por Niall en el fútbol computarizado y nunca nadie necesita saberlo.

Durante la cena en el piso de la sala de estar con platos de papel y una botella de tequila, Louis se encuentra en realidad interesado en las historias de Liam sobre los niños en el campamento con los que está trabajando este verano ("Fuimos a la zoológico hoy, y tenía que restringir físicamente a este chico de correr a toda velocidad en el hábitat de serpientes"), preguntando Niall sobre sus primeras clases de guitarra (tocaba el violín primero, en realidad), riéndose de la impresión de Zayn de su madre cuando , a los nueve, le había pedido practicar su graffiti en las paredes de la cocina (Louis recuerda la vez en la que su mamá lo regañó por llegar a casa pidiendo limosna para pulverizar marcas de pintura en la hierba marrón en su pequeño patio trasero). Se siente como que ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablaban así, han estado en una unidad durante tanto tiempo que Louis a veces se olvida de que la amistad es algo en lo que tienes que trabajar para que funcione, pero Harry es como una especie de llamada de atención, un nuevo comienzo, y Louis piensa que es cliché como la mierda, pero que en realidad no tiene ningún otra explicación de por qué de repente se siente conectado de nuevo.

Después de que haya terminado de comer, Niall corona a Harry como el "Rey de la cocina" en una ceremonia de coronación improvisada usando su snapback como la corona y un box set de FRIENDS Temporada 3 como la biblia. Se mueven de un tirón a los dibujos animados, y Harry sabe un brillante juego de beber de Bob Esponja, que se resume en tomar tragos de tequila cuando Calamardo toca su clarinete o el señor Cangrejo discute sobre dinero o la esposa del ordenador de Plankton es descarada con alguien o Patrick es una estrella de mar.

(Patrick es siempre una estrella de mar. Ellos terminan poniéndose extremadamente borrachos muy rápidamente).

"Yo nunca he tatuado mi trasero mientras estaba borracho." Zayn termina diciendo a eso de las dos de la mañana.

Louis y Niall tintinean sus tazas de ron juntos como campeones y beben de nuevo.

"Él tiene un trébol," Louis susurra a Harry para que no se sienta excluido.

"Así que," Harry se encoge de hombros, y Zayn casi se cae de la silla riendo. "Muy bien, muchachos. Yo nunca he hecho un video sexual ".

No es ninguna sorpresa cuando se escuchan los vítores de Niall y toma un tiro directo de la botella, pero cuando Louis mira por encima, Zayn y Liam están tomando sorbos sigilosos, también.

"¡Asqueroso!" Louis llora. "¡Ni, mamá y papá consiguieron una cámara!"

"¡NO!" Niall llora, y procede a caer en Louis, agarrando su camisa y haciendo ruidos falsos de él sollozando horriblemente que más bien suenan como arcadas.

"Cállense ustedes dos," Zayn murmura sombríamente, y Liam frota círculos suaves a lo largo de su espalda.

"Nunca he ido a hacer paracaidismo," Liam anuncia, y Niall detiene sus ruidos de animal y Louis y Harry dejan de reír para proceder a mirar con incredulidad.

"No," Harry niega con la cabeza. "No, Le-yum, tiene que ser algo extraño. Algo malo".

"Oh", Liam se sonroja y se queda en silencio, y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por todo su rostro. "Yo nunca me hice una paja durante Titanic".

Liam estaría esperando que Niall, Louis y Zayn tomaran tragos, Louis supone, pero todo el mundo está sorprendido cuando Harry bebe, también.

"Harry Styles, asqueroso bastardo", Zayn se ríe. "Bienvenido al club. ¿La muerte y la desesperación te ponen también? "

"Ahora sabemos por qué él va a la guerra" Niall interviene.

"Leonardo Dicaprio, literalmente, y el vapor en ese coche," es todo lo que Harry dice, y luego se escuchan aplausos de parte Zayn y Liam sacude la cabeza con desaprobación y Niall termina el ron y Louis ama todo.

**_*Se refiere a las letras y a la canción "We Go Together" del cast de Grease, una película musical de 1978._ **

****

***

_Si Harry quiere quedarse, eso está bien para Louis._

***

Suena el teléfono de Harry a las 7:35 de la mañana siguiente, muy estridente para la hora y la resaca.

"Joder," Harry gime. Louis mantiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretados para mantener fuera a la luz de la mañana, y deja escapar un gemido bajo cuando Harry aplasta accidentalmente la cara de Louis en la almohada mientras él llega a agarrar el teléfono de la mesa.

"Lo siento," Harry se queja en tono de disculpa, antes de parar la llamada y Louis le oye contestar algo atontado "¿Hola?"

"Sí- lo siento, soy yo, sí", dice, la voz ronca por el sueño. "¿Quién es?" Algunas quejas inaudibles vienen desde el otro extremo, y Louis intenta tirar la almohada alrededor de su cabeza para bloquear el ruido. "Oh, hey, Cal." Más estruendo. "Sí, está bien, me he encontrado un lugar para descansar." Harry está hablando apenas más que un susurro, pero está sonando positivamente en los oídos de Louis. "Oh, ¿así que se han ido, entonces?" Louis nunca beberá de nuevo. "Está bien." Nunca, jamás. "Um, ¿podrías esperar un segundo, amigo?"

La voz de Harry para. ¿A donde se fue? Pero en cuestión de segundos, una mano grande acaricia suavemente el pelo de Louis. "¿Lou?", Susurra.

Louis gruñe "Mmmph", es la respuesta, sin abrir los ojos.

"Mi piso está vacío. ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Louis está prácticamente muerto para el mundo y apenas puede registrar lo que está pasando, pero el "no" que suena en su cabeza ante esas ocho palabras es claro como cualquier cosa.

"No", dice en la almohada con fuerza, y tal vez no sale tan claras como las campanas de alarma en la mente de Louis, pero Harry deja escapar una risita cansada y se sienta de nuevo, dejando su mano enredada en el cabello de Louis.

"En realidad, Cal", dice Harry, aturdido pero claramente complacido. "No creo que vaya a volver en todo el verano."

 

***

_Caen en una rutina._

***

Louis renuncia a su alarma por completo, ya que, como soldado nato, Harry parece tener un reloj interno en el cuerpo que lo despierta a las 8 am cada mañana, y Louis descubre que es mucho mejor empezar el día con una mamada que con el sonido de Marimba*.

Se duchan juntos para conservar agua porque el medio ambiente se encuentra en un estado terrible, le  dice Louis a Zayn solemnemente cuando él le pregunta con duda. Luego, Louis se viste como un adulto respetable y Harry por lo general se pone un par de pantalones, y se arrastran de la habitación de Louis a la cocina, donde Harry valientemente trata de enseñar a Louis cómo cocinar un buen desayuno inglés.

Al parecer, el olor de tocino es incentivo aumentado a horas tempranas, y así, por primera vez en tres años de convivencia, Louis se regocija en la visión de un Zayn sin tupé, con sueño, y positivamente de peluche antes de las tres en punto de la tarde. Acompañado por un Liam ligeramente sorprendido, él emerge cada mañana para los huevos y el zumo de naranja recién exprimido (Louis está bastante seguro de que se vuelve a dormir hasta que tiene que despertar a su turno a las cuatro, pero, en realidad, son pasos menores). Por una vez Niall se siente cómodo con el hecho de que la finura de cocción de Harry no se limita a la cena, él comienza inventando más y más excusas para dormir en el sofá, y así terminan siendo los cinco de ellos en torno a una pequeña mesa, las piernas que luchan por el espacio y los codos tocándose entre sí a medida que pasan los platos alrededor. Louis se da cuenta de que están teniendo literalmente un desayuno de hogar juntos, que él no ha hecho desde que vivía con su familia en Doncaster, y luego se da cuenta de que tal vez estos muchachos ridículos son su familia, y es terriblemente doméstico pero maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Louis trabaja la mayoría de los días, y Harry a veces viene con él, y, a veces no lo hace. Le encanta tener a Harry en la tienda, por supuesto, le encanta estar con Harry en el escritorio, leyendo en voz alta Gatsby o Matadero Cinco o Oliver Twist o cualquier otro libro que Harry deje caer en su regazo; le encanta cómo Harry torpemente deja libros en el suelo y luego lo compensa al agacharse para recogerlos con más guiños exagerados y lanzamientos de pelo; ama la creciente colección de garabatos Sharpie en el borde del mostrador con figuras de palo con grandes tupés que se amoldan de manera creativa; ama la estación radial de Best Coast Pandora; ama los descansos que toman a cada hora perezosamente soplando humo en la boca del otro. Louis le encanta tener a Harry en la tienda, pero también le encanta los textos que Harry le envía los días en que decide andar alrededor con Niall o Zayn o Liam, o para pasar el tiempo con su amigo Ed, que, aparte de ser el propietario de su alquiler, es aparentemente el único otro ser viviente que Harry conoce en Manchester.

_'niall se está sintiendo triste xx.'_  Harry envía, adjuntada a una foto de Niall con un álbum de Joni Mitchell en la cara.

_'esta nube se parece a tu polla'_  él textea, seguido de un ' _te extraño xxxxxxx_ ' y una imagen de una nube blanca y esponjosa que es, en realidad, justo como Harry la describió.

_'él le haría un twerk a alguien para conseguir un café'_  y una selfie de Harry junto con el rostro pálido de un músico callejero pelirrojo que Louis reconoce porque siempre está fuera del café con el que está obsesionado.

Después de que Louis ha pagado sus deudas en Grimshaw & Co, tienen noches completas y todos Manchester a su disposición, pero la mayoría de las noches de Manchester son en el bar de Zayn. El y Perrie se reúnen allí, también, a veces, y Matt y Aiden y todos los demás. Él pone cursis canciones de los 90 en la máquina de discos y Niall derrama cervezas y proclama su amor eterno por todo el mundo y Zayn finge que realmente tienen que pagar por sus bebidas, pero es diferente porque ahora Harry está aquí, fácilmente integrado en su grupo de delincuentes mediocres ("No se sentiría lo mismo sin ti, compañero," Niall le dice a Harry sinceramente una noche, después de que él se disculpara repetidamente por entrometerse en su maratón de películas semanal), y Harry es diferente. Louis sospecha que a sus amigos les cae mejor Harry que él, sobre todo porque Zayn le dice esto en el cuarto día consecutivo en el que Harry hace tortillas, pero está bien, porque a Louis le gusta Harry más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, también.

Ellos están en casa para las una o las dos, por lo general, tropezando y abrazados en apoyo. A veces, son capaces de contenerse hasta que estén dentro del dormitorio, y Harry lo abre lentamente y hay brillo en las estrellas oscuras del techo, pero a veces Louis tiene que empujar a Harry en el callejón, bajo la salida de emergencia de algún edificio y chupársela allí mismo. De cualquier manera, siempre terminan en la cama, tan enredados entre sí que Louis veces se olvida cuáles son sus extremidades y cuáles son las de Harry y si debería haber ninguna diferencia en absoluto.

Louis podría estar bien con su vida siguiendo este patrón para el futuro previsible, de verdad, porque a pesar de que detesta las cosas de rutina, es una rutina de espontaneidad, es una _rutina de Harry._

Él no tiene un 'para siempre', sin embargo. Él tiene seis semanas.

**_*Instrumento de percusión idiófono, de forma parecida al xilófono._ **

 

***

_Harry es un mago; Louis se ve feliz._

***

Cuando Simon está en el puesto a las 10 de la mañana de un jueves, cuando Harry ha estado con Louis durante casi dos semanas y es un empleado no oficial en Grimshaw & Co., Harry y Louis están detrás del mostrador y inclinados sobre el teléfono de Louis, leyendo en voz alta un artículo titulado "99 hechos de los presidentes estadounidenses".

"Buenos días, Simon," Louis saluda automáticamente. Simon gruñe. Louis, habiendo pasado tres años intercambiando gruñidos de hola con Simon y nada más, ha renunciado completamente a tratar de interesarlo en algo que no sea la silla medio comida por las polillas de la esquina, como, por ejemplo, los montones de libros a la venta, el té instantáneo, o el propio Louis por lo que apenas mira arriba para reconocerlo. En cambio, él tararea con interés al leer todo acerca de cómo la 'S' en Harry S Truman no tiene un significado detrás de ella, porque la 'S' no significa nada.

Él levantó la vista, sin embargo, cuando oyó la voz de Harry levantarse por encima del silencio.

"¿Sabía usted que Abraham Lincoln era un camarero certificado?", Pregunta de forma brillante.

La cabeza de Louis se volteó justo a tiempo para observar la expresión absolutamente impresionada en el rostro de Simon.

"¿Disculpa?", Pregunta, como si no haya oído bien.

"Abraham Lincoln", repite Harry, apuntando hacia abajo en el teléfono apretado entre su mano como si Simon pudiera leerlo a través de todo el camino del cuarto. "Él fue el decimosexto Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Él era un camarero con licencia. ¿Lo sabía?"

Simon de verdad se ríe. Louis ni siquiera lo ha visto sonreír, "lo sabía, en realidad."

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Harry son cómicamente amplios. Simon asiente con una sonrisa perpleja tangible en gran medida de su rostro.

"Soy profesor de historia", explica. "América colonial".

"No sabía eso," Louis espeta.

Simon levanta las cejas, "Eso es porque nunca me lo preguntaste."

Harry sale a por el almuerzo a las doce, dejándolos a Louis y a Simon a solas en la habitación. Louis lo mira de cerca a través del cuarto. Él no es tan viejo como Louis originalmente pensó, tal vez tenga cincuenta, y su maletín es el tipo de cartera que sólo pertenece a la clase de hombre que tiene sus asuntos en orden. Por primera vez en la historia, mientras observa Simon plegar su periódico y meterlo de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de lana clásica, Louis no se siente molesto de que Simon se haya aprovechado de la librería vacía porque se alegra de que Simon tenga un lugar tranquilo para hacer cosas importantes.

"Gracias por venir," Louis dice en voz alta mientras Simon dirige a la puerta. Simon se detiene, gira, y lo mira fijamente, le escudriña durante más de lo que Louis cree que sea estrictamente necesario. Louis contiene la respiración cuando Simon camina hacia el mostrador, lentamente.

"¿Cuánto cuesta un Manchester Review?" Simon pregunta finalmente.

"¿Perdón?" Louis parpadea hacia él. Simon señala la pila cada vez menos iluminada de revistas obsoletas en exhibición junto al libre publicado de la novela Press Play de Nick (267 páginas semi-autobiográficas de detrás del drama de escenas en una estación de radio universitaria y, en opinión de Louis, la cosa más gay vendida en estas cuatro paredes, incluyendo las copias íntegras de Dorian Grey).

"No creo que tenga una copia de aquél," Simon dice, y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es asentir. "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Oh, está bien, dos libras," Louis le dice, y Simon clava sus dedos en el bolsillo y luego deja caer el cambio en el mostrador, tomando la copia que Louis le entrega, schokeado, con un movimiento de cabeza. Simon no se va, sin embargo, y Louis lo mira con cuestionamiento. Después de un minuto, Simon habla.

"Te ves feliz... "

"Louis", Louis no puedo creer que esto está sucediendo ahora mismo.

"Louis," asiente Simon, y luego con una pequeña despedida y el Manchester Review bajo el brazo, está afuera en la calle.

Louis sigue congelado en estado de shock cuando Harry viene en unos minutos más tarde, agarrando una bolsa de papel que huele a su nuevo restaurante favorito a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Es la tercera vez esta semana, pero me dieron vinagre en paquetes", dice alegremente, lanzando la comida en el mostrador antes de inclinarse a besar a Louis en la mejilla en forma de saludo. Cuando Louis no responde, Harry frunce el ceño un poco. "¿Lou? ¿Estás bien? "

"Simon compró algo. Y entonces él me dijo que parecía feliz. Y luego me preguntó por mi nombre." Suena aún más extraño en voz alta.

Harry se ríe: "¿Qué, no ha hecho eso antes?"

"Nunca," Louis niega con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces," dice Harry, "Supongo que le debemos a nuestro amigo Abraham Lincoln un gran agradecimiento para romper el hielo. Él es todo un logrador de milagros."

"Y hace una margarita espantosa, no lo olvides," Louis está de acuerdo, pero lo que realmente quiere decir es que no, _tú_  eres el logrador de milagros.

 

**_***_ **

_La noche siguiente, todos salen y Louis necesita nuevos amigos, pero dejará a Harry quedarse._

***

"¿Tienes un diario?" Murmura una voz en el oído de Louis.

Estuvo a punto de dar un salto del susto. Había estado tan absorto en un juego de yo-puedo-beber-más-licor-que-tú con Perrie a su izquierda que había casi olvidado a Harry a su derecha. Toma un segundo para que se relaje en el pecho de Harry, y luego un segundo más para registrar las palabras.

"¡ZAYN!" Le grita, y esta vez, él siente a Harry sobresaltarse a su lado, asustado por los gritos repentinos de Louis. A Louis no le importa en lo más mínimo, él tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender. "¡Zayn Malik!"

"Jesús, Lou, ¿qué?" Viene una voz divertida de cerca, y Louis mira a su alrededor en el pub ruidoso por un segundo encontrando el lugar donde Zayn ha abandonado su puesto en la barra a favor de sentarse en el regazo de Liam.

"¿Le dijiste a Harry que tengo un diario?", Le grita, porque incluso cuando está borracho, él conoce la obra de Zayn cuando lo ve.

Zayn tiene la audacia de reírse. Es increíblemente injusto que Zayn esté casi siempre sobrio cuando Louis viene en este bar, pero un Zayn normal es un Zayn dándoles licor gratis, y por lo general Louis se encuentra a sí mismo dispuesto a perdonarlo.

"Sólo quería que él sepa sobre 'el verdadero tú', L", dice Zayn, molesto pero con aire satisfecho.

"Por última vez, Z, ¡no tengo un maldito diario!" Louis lloriquea, y tal vez es más fuerte de lo que debe ser, porque Niall, que está ahogándose simultáneamente en su sexto vaso de tequila mientras charla con una chica bonita en el bar, mira hacia arriba con los ojos vidriosos y le grita, "¡La Princesa Lou y su diario rosado y bonito!", y toda la mesa estalla en carcajadas, Harry tosiendo un poco para disimular.

"Todos ustedes son unos traidores", declara Louis, levantándose para pisar el pie y dar énfasis. Subestima la cantidad de espacio entre el suelo y la rodilla y subestima su propia fuerza cuando está borracho, y así termina la mitad colapsado en Harry mientras se golpea la rodilla en la parte inferior de la tabla, ganándose una punzada de dolor y otra ronda de risa. "Mierda", dice refunfuñando, pero luego un par de cálidas, grandes manos le están tirando de su cintura y lo reorganizan en una posición más cómoda, dejándolo libre para enterrar su puchero en el hombro de Harry.

"¿Estás bien?", Murmura en el pelo de Louis.

Louis se aleja para estudiar el rostro de Harry a través de un caleidoscopio de alcohol. Sus mejillas, como una sombra preciosa del rosa, una muy, muy hermosa sombra de color rosa.

"Lindo Hazza," Louis murmura, apoyándose para presionar un beso descuidado en el puente de la nariz de Harry. "Eres tan lindo."

Harry le sonríe. No es una de esas sonrisas con los hoyuelos gigantes, brillantes como el Sol o algo, (Louis está tratando de mejorar sus habilidades en poesía, de verdad, las cosas que hace por este chico), es más suave alrededor de los bordes, casi como un reflejo de la luna sobre el agua y es de repente muy difícil para Louis respirar y-

"¡Hey!" La voz de Niall suena de algún lado unos pocos centímetros cerca de la oreja izquierda de Louis. "¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Seguimos hablando de cómo Louis escribe en un diario todas las noches?"

"Definitivamente, lo he visto leerlo a veces durante el día, Ni," Eleanor interviene, y, en serio, ¿de quién fue la idea de que todos se sienten en la misma mesa?, ya que nunca deben hacer esto de nuevo.

"Dios bendiga su corazón," Niall suspira soñadoramente. Louis levanta valientemente su cabeza lejos de la de Harry para arrojar dagas mentales a todos sus amigos.

"¡Si las miradas pudieran matar!", Exclama Liam. Si Louis no lo conociera tan bien, juraría que había algo de sarcasmo allí.

"No es un diario", gruñe.

"Lo siento", dijo Zayn. "Es sólo un pequeño cuaderno de color rosa que llevas contigo a todas partes y no dejas que nadie lea".

"Para ser justos con Louis," Perrie agrega. "En realidad es más de un color púrpura. Como, no sé, fucsia".

"Espera" Harry corta con realización en sus ojos. "Espera, ¡creo que lo he visto escribiendo en algo así!"

"Es pequeño, así que puedo llevarlo a todas partes y era el único color que tenían, Cristo," Louis se queja, pero su explicación se pierde en el coro de risas sacudiendo la mesa.

La risa combinada de todo el mundo atrae la atención del gerente de Zayn, que dispara una mirada de  _Quieres que tu cuerpo termine en un contenedor de basura o simplemente eres así de estúpido_  como para rivalizar con Nick Grimshaw. A pesar de que este es el hombre en que a veces les da la espalda en la puerta con señales de mano groseras y amenazas de muerte vagas debido a su ficha no remunerada ligeramente gigantesca, Louis quiere enviarle flores.

"Probablemente garabateó sus apellidos combinados por todas las páginas, en pequeños corazones", Zayn le dice a Harry solemnemente, antes de dar a Liam un rápido beso e irse a hacer su trabajo.

La partida de Zayn es la señal para que Eleanor y Perrie inicien una discusión sobre la princesa Kate o gatitos o lo que sea de lo que las chicas hablen en estos días, también es la señal de Liam para apuntar sus cejas preocupadas sobre Niall y advertirle lo malo que es realmente para él ponerse así de borracho tan a menudo, y Harry vuelca suavemente la cabeza de Louis con la suya.

"Hey", dice en voz baja, "Hey, Lou."

"¿Sí?" Louis se siente borracho y cansado, en este punto, cansado de sus amigos idiotas avergonzándolo delante de chicos guapos y cansado de su vaso vacío, así que toma un sorbo de la bebida estúpidamente rosa de Harry y decididamente no hace contacto visual con nadie.

"¿Qué escribes?" Harry le pide, la voz mezclada con curiosidad.

Nadie realmente se lo preguntó antes, pero Harry no es nadie. Louis se asombra de que él es capaz de formar palabras, con esta cantidad de alcohol en su sistema y esta cantidad de perfección humana sentado junto a él, pero él quiere que Harry sepa lo que dice: "Yo escribo cosas que quiero recordar. Cosas que quiero mantener. Así que todas ellas pueden, como, ¿suceder al mismo tiempo?"

Tendría mucho más sentido estando sobrio, de verdad, pero Harry asiente como si Louis tuviera toda la razón del mundo. 

"Tal vez podrías convertirlo en algo", dice lentamente. Harry dice todo lentamente, Louis nota. Harry había dicho una vez que la gente en su ciudad natal utilizaba eso para molestarlo cuando estaba en primaria, dijo que tomó demasiado tiempo para él para conseguir sus palabras, pero Louis cree que lo hace parecer como un montón de sabiduría e interés, al igual que cada palabra es deliberada, precisa, especial.

"¿Cómo qué?", Se pregunta Louis, "¿Un libro?"

"Sí. Un libro".

Louis niega con la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, "De ninguna manera. No es bueno, Haz, no en absoluto."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Apuesto a que nunca has dejado a nadie que lo lea".

Louis no ha dejado a nadie que lo lea, honestamente. "Supongo que no."

"Tal vez podrías dejarme leerlo."

Las cosas que Louis escribe son las únicas cosas que tiene para sí mismo, para él solo, pero se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse y Harry entiende y susurra 'está bien, amor, lo que te parezca mejor' y le compra su propia bebida de color rosa. Pero más tarde esa noche, con Harry dormido a su lado, Louis agarra la pequeña libreta del bolsillo de sus pantalones caídos y escribe 'Quizás Louis le permitirá a Harry leerlo' para que ese momento puede vivir en armonía, también.

 

***

_Louis está drogado y Harry hace que el "ahora" suene como un maravilloso lugar para estar._

***

"¡Alto!" Grita Louis. Él oye el ruido sordo de Harry riendo por debajo de él, y luego el viento sopla contra la parte posterior de su cuello mientras él cae hacia abajo, y luego las manos fuertes lo empujan, más rápido, sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Louis mientras vuela de nuevo, los columpios haciendo un ruido de metal chirriante gloriosamente horrible cuando él se eleva.

"¿Lo suficientemente alto?*" Harry le pregunta, y luego se ríe de su propia broma.

"Nunca lo suficientemente alto", dice Louis, justo antes de que él deje escapar un chillido muy varonil de alegría cuando Harry lo empuja aún más arriba.

Es tarde. -Louis no puede estar seguro de cuán tarde- pero habían estado caminando a casa desde el apartamento del amigo de Harry, Ed, cuando habían pasado el pequeño parque infantil a pocas cuadras de distancia de Louis.

"Debemos entrar", Louis había dicho de manera decisiva, la mala hierba del amigo de Ed haciendo que todo parezca un poco nebuloso.

"Muy bien, Lou," Harry le había entregado una sonrisa tonta.

Habían caído dos veces tratando de escalar la valla antes de darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

"Harry, ¡creo que acabo de darle una patada a la luna!" Louis grita ahora.

"¿Anotaste un gol?"

"¡Siempre lo hago!"

Era un día caluroso, pero la noche está demostrando ser bastante encantadora, una cálida brisa soplando al flequillo de Louis, tapando sus ojos. Él no ha estado usando mucho gel en el pelo últimamente, no desde que Harry mencionó que le gusta la forma suave del cabello de Louis a primera hora de la mañana, le gusta más cuando él puede torcer los dedos dentro de el y despeinarlo, cosa que no logra hacer cuando tiene puesto ese rígido producto encima. Louis mueve sus piernas perezosamente mientras se eleva y se abre hacia abajo, pensando que si Harry le dijera que le gusta más cuando Louis está calvo, él mantendría su cabeza rapada por el resto de su vida.

Harry ha dejado de empujarlo ahora, en cambio, haciendo que se sentara en la otra media vuelta y parpadeara hacia Louis como si fuera un bello poema que le gustaría aprenderse de memoria, y Louis puede sentir la desaceleración, el cuerpo volar más lento y más cerca del suelo pero la mente sigue volando con las estrellas.

Cuando siente que sus pies comienzan a alargarse como las astillas de madera, se ríe sin razón alguna, y Harry se une.

"Eres divertido", le dice a Harry, un poco sin aliento.

"Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los chicos con uniforme."

Se ríen de nuevo, y entonces se quedan en silencio.

"Hey, ¿Hazza?"

"¿Sí?" Harry le pregunta, volviéndose hacia Louis. Uno de sus mejillas se aplasta contra la cadena de metal en la oscilación, y sus ojos están alineados con el trozo más dulce de color rosa.

Louis iba a preguntarle si quería parar por un helado dentro de poco, pero en cambio, espeta: "¿No tienes miedo de morir?"

Harry parpadea, medio desconcertado. "Claro, Lou", dice en voz baja.

"¿Entonces por qué te enlistas en el ejército?"

Harry considera la pregunta con cuidado, meciéndose levemente en el columpio, moviéndose en círculos con la punta de sus botas. "Yo creo que tengo más miedo de otras cosas."

Louis tararea, inclina la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para espiar la luna creciente colgando tentadoramente cerca. "¿Como de cuáles?"

"Como..." Harry dice lentamente: "Como, ¿no vivir?"

El Louis normal probablemente encontrará esto bastante confuso, pero el Louis drogado sabe exactamente de lo que Harry está hablando. "¿Así que sólo existir es más aterrador que morir?"

"Exactamente," Harry asintió, aparentemente satisfecho de que Louis entienda. "La guerra es muy emocionante, Lou", dice sabiamente. "Es muy triste, pero es emocionante."

Louis supone que tiene un punto, él simplemente no está de acuerdo con él. Le cuesta un poco con la búsqueda de las palabras antes de que encuentra algo elocuente: "Pero podrías morir."

Harry se ríe. Es una cosa extraña reír en este tipo de situaciones, pero la risa es siempre mejor que llorar, Louis supone.

"Y tú también podrías, sin embargo," dice Harry. "Tú podrías ser golpeado por un camión en tu camino al trabajo por la mañana y terminar en el purgatorio para la cena."

Es un muy buen punto. "Ese es un punto muy bueno."

"Es por eso que estoy a favor de toda esa cosa de 'vivir en el ahora', sabes", Harry está diciendo. _"El futuro es demasiado incierto para pensarlo, porque, tu puedes planear y planear y planear, pero al final, todos podríamos terminar muertos mañana. Simplemente no hay punto en ello"._

"Ese es un estamento retorcido y triste," Louis le dice. Harry no se ve torcido ni triste, ni tampoco actúa como si se sientiera de esa forma, pero suena un poco cínico, es todo.

"¡No, no lo es!" Harry sonríe jovialmente. "Es sólo la verdad con la que todo el mundo vive. Es la forma en la que algunas personas viven y eso no es retorcido ni triste".

"¿Cómo vives tú, entonces?"

"Te lo dije.  _Yo vivo en el ahora_ ".

Louis estalla en una carcajada y aplaude con deleite. "Estás tan lleno de mierda, Harry Styles."

Harry se ríe. "Es cierto, sin embargo. Lo hago. Cada momento lo aprovecho al máximo".

"Malditos hipsters," Louis gime. "Todos ustedes deberían parar."

"No podemos parar", dice Harry solemnemente, como si estuviera citando a Lord Byron y no a Miley Cyrus. "No vamos a parar".

Louis patea algunos pedazos de madera con sus zapatos, y vive en el ahora.

**_*Sólo para dejarlo en claro, Harry se refiere a estar drogado. En la oración en inglés originalmente se escribe "high" lo que significa estar "drogado". La autora hace un tipo de juego de palabras aquí que pierde un poco el sentido al traducirse al español._ **

****

***

_La noche del lunes, tres semanas después, Louis tiene un sentido de aventura, y Harry tiene una lata de pintura en aerosol._

***

"Siento que esto es ilegal", dice Harry lentamente.

"Es vandalismo, Haz, por supuesto que es ilegal".

"Ya veo", dice Harry. Él mira a lo lejos, cucharada de helado detenida a medio camino de su boca, pareciéndose mucho más a un hombre contemplando filosofía clásica y sólo un poco al ruidoso chico de 20 años con poca cordura que en realidad era, "¿Y estás seguro sobre esta misión?"

"Sí Capitán," Louis asiente, seguro de un montón de cosas ahora que la marihuana se está filtrando melosa y dulce a través de sus venas.

"Está bien entonces." Harry dice solemnemente, dejando caer la botella de alcohol en la mesa de café junto a las latas mientras junta sus manos juntas. "De la forma en que lo veo, tenemos dos opciones."

"¿Cuáles?" Louis pregunta, inclinándose un poco hacia delante en su silla.

"En primer lugar, podríamos hacerlo en algún lugar muy público. Como un tipo de exposición".

Louis asiente serio, tomándolo en cuenta. "El tipo que posee ese pub de mierda en Newcastle es del Manchester City, qué idiota. Podríamos simplemente escribirlo en la ventana, un gigante, enojado, rojo-"

"O," Harry lo interrumpe. "Podríamos hacerlo en alguna parte que va a cabrear a alguien que conocemos."

Louis se permite un segundo para apreciar de verdad el momento. Zayn está en el trabajo y Liam está con Zayn, así que tienen el departamento para sí mismos esta noche. Están acostados en el sofá. Harry no tiene puesto nada más que un par de pantalones de Louis, Louis no tiene nada en absoluto, y están conspirando un delito. Louis no está seguro de lo que dice sobre él como persona el hecho de que le pueda tanto las formas de complicidad de Harry, pero él está demasiado drogado como para preocuparse por ello. "Me gusta que controles la misión, Soldado Styles." Murmura Louis, arrastrando una mano por el brazo de Harry.

"No hay tiempo para eso ahora, Tomlinson," dice Harry, y a pesar de que sus pupilas se han propagado y hay un poco de risas tontas al final, su voz es en su mayoría baja y grave y Louis tiene inmediatamente una visión de Harry con el uniforme completo, empujando Louis de rodillas con un 'abajo, Tomlinson' y  _ugh_. "Tenemos que enfocarnos."

Correcto. Pintura en aerosol. Pene. Misión Posible. Los ángeles de Charlie. Louis está bajo control.

"Uh, podrías- podríamos pintar en la puerta de Zayn," Louis sugiere, "Como agradecimiento por dejar su lata a nuestro alcance, en primer lugar."

"Podríamos hacerlo en el bar de Zayn."

"Niall me pidió prestado mi copia de Clueless y no me la ha devuelto", informa Louis.

"Muy bien, entonces Niall y Josh son una opción, también- espera," Harry se rompe, "Tengo una idea. Es brillante. Estamos decidimos. Ve a traer lo que necesites, enseguida partiremos".

Louis no está impresionado por la falta de información. "¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?"

"El poner mala cara no te llevará a ninguna parte," Harry le informa. "Asegúrate de llevar un pasamontañas para el máximo secreto."

Resulta que es brillante (Harry lo es). Nick probablemente debería estar temblando ante la competencia.

Louis se ríe cuando pasan de puntillas por las calles a Grimshaw & Co, vestidos de pies a cabeza de negro y agitando su lata como un arma, a pesar de que es más de medianoche y las calles están vacías y están fuera, por amor de Cristo, y son demasiado viejos para jugar a ser guerreros ninjas. Se están riendo cuando Harry destapa la lata y rocía una gran pene rojo en los ladrillos, que apunta a la derecha en la puerta, se ríe cuando Harry deja caer la lata y grita "¡Corre!" desde la parte superior de sus pulmones, como si alguien estuviera cerca en medio del verano en Brunswick Street para atraparlos, se ríe, ya que derriban las calles corriendo salvajemente, de vuelta a casa, y entonces él se está riendo en la boca de Harry mientras Harry lo empuja contra los ladrillos de su edificio.

"Eso estuvo cerca", susurra contra los labios de Harry. Harry se ríe, también, lento y profundo.

"Una escapada con suerte," él está de acuerdo, se mueve hacia abajo a chupar una marca en el lado del cuello de Louis, por debajo de la oreja.

"Lo hiciste bien, Soldado Styles," Louis respira en su oído, Harry sale de su cuello un poco para coger el lóbulo entre los dientes. El pequeño tirón en la respiración de Harry no escapa de Louis, y un plan lento comienza a formarse en su mente.

"Fue un placer trabajar bajo tus órdenes", le dice a Harry, y las manos de Harry se deslizan hacia abajo para tirar de él más cerca empujándolo desde su espalda baja.

Mueve una de sus manos de la cintura de Harry, abajo y alrededor, agarrándolo rápido y sucio. Harry tiembla contra él, aplastándolo más fuerte a la pared con sus caderas y mordiéndole el hombro antes de mover su boca de vuelta para cumplir con la de Louis. Él es áspero, mordisqueando un poco en los labios de Louis y lamiendo en su boca sin preámbulos, pero eso es exactamente lo que quiere Louis.

"¿Sabes lo que sería caliente, soldado?", Le pregunta, su voz ya a medio camino de romperse.

"¿Qué?" Harry le pregunta, las manos se encrespan para agarrar a Louis apretándolo mientras besa a  Louis justo debajo de la mandíbula.

"Si me follaras con uniforme", Louis termina, de pie de puntillas para besar la boca abierta en shock de Harry. Él mira hacia Louis por un momento, los ojos oscuros, los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto.

"Mierda, Lou." Harry finalmente logra decir, "Arriba".

"Sí señor," Louis susurra de vuelta, y le permite a Harry que lo guíe adentro, férreo control sobre el brazo y los ojos brillantes con algo que Louis no sabe que es, pero no le importa en lo absoluto. El segundo en el que están dentro, Harry lo besó otra vez, contra la pared del pasillo, feroz y dominante y perfecto. Louis apenas toma lo que Harry le da, tirando de él más y dejando que la lengua de Harry derrita su boca una y otra vez.

"Espera aquí," Harry le dice, y, por primera vez, no es una petición, sino una orden. Louis le observa mientras él empieza a caminar hacia el dormitorio, se da la vuelta, con una sonrisa un tanto perversa en sus labios, "No te muevas".

Louis se congela cuando Harry regresa.

Está oscuro, pero no lo suficiente. Harry se mueve hacia él de manera constante, su largo y delgado cuerpo de adolescente desgarbado con poco o nada de habilidades transformado en la figura de un hombre, pesadas botas en el suelo y la camisa ordenada midiendo todos sus movimientos tortuosamente lento. Cuando pasa la ventana inmersa de luz, y se ve positivamente salvaje, sus ojos estrechos y zonificados en Louis con un solo objetivo que envía un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Louis. Sin decir palabra, él se acerca más y más, hasta que hay sólo dos pulgadas de espacio que los separan, y Louis, básicamente, no puede respirar. Harry está enrollando las mangas de la camisa de lienzo, al igual que en todas esas fotos del príncipe Harry, y los primeros botones se deshacen, los tatuajes se asoman desde todas las direcciones. Levanta lentamente un brazo para apoyarse en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Louis, y Louis no pierde de vista los bíceps que se forman en sus brazos cuando lo hace.

"H-Hey," Louis tartamudea en los centímetros de espacio entre sus caras. Los ojos de Harry deambulan por toda su cara, expresión extrañamente en blanco, y él se siente así, ya que Harry puede leer cada pensamiento que Louis nunca tuvo, allí mismo, en su rostro.

"Date la vuelta", dice Harry, y es bajo y oscuro y sucio, y Louis traga saliva.

"Haz-"

"Date la vuelta", repite.

"Joder," es todo lo que Louis puede decir, antes de que se voltee poco a poco hacia la pared.

"Buen trabajo," el aliento de Harry es caliente en la parte posterior del cuello de Louis, un contraste con la fría pared en la que Louis ha presionado su frente. Manos ásperas están en todas partes, bordeando arriba y hacia abajo sus brazos, arrastrando a la fina tela que cubría su pecho. "Manos arriba," Harry ordena, y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es mantener sus manos sin poder hacer nada por encima de la cabeza mientras Harry saca su camisa, echando fuera lo que aterriza en alguna parte que Louis no puede ver debido a su posición. Harry reúne ambas muñecas de Louis en una mano y las presiona contra la pared por encima de la cabeza de Louis. "Quédate quieto".

Cuando Harry se mueve para despegar los jeans de Louis y su ropa interior, él permanece estable atrás de Louis. El lienzo de la tela del uniforme es áspero contra la piel de Louis, y Louis muerde un gemido cuando Harry cambia un poco, para semi alinearse en él. "¿Te gusta esto?" Harry susurra ahora, tan, tan sucio, mientras él hábilmente se abre el botón y la cremallera. "¿Yo llevando el control? Y tú sólo tranquilo, tan tranquilo, ¿listo para tomarlo?"

Sí, Louis quiere gritar, pero se las arregla con un roto gemido y zigzagueo de caderas en su lugar. "Eres tan bueno para mí", dice Harry, casi como si estuviera rezando. Enormes manos están despegando los botones de Louis y Louis se queja un poco, ya que el aire frío golpea su trasero. "Shh amor," Harry amonesta, mordiendo a Louis un poco en el hombro, pero un aguijón de dolor ataca directamente a Louis en su miembro, vergonzosamente duro ya. "Sólo quiero cuidar de ti."

La pregunta silenciosa de  _qué sigue_  se responde cuando Harry cae sobre sus rodillas y acaricia a Louis en el muslo.

"Abre las piernas, cariño, vamos."

Sacudido en anticipación, Louis cumple, arqueando su espalda un poco y apoyando los brazos contra la pared.

"Mierda," Harry exhala, y Louis puede sentir el aliento caliente en la parte posterior de sus muslos. "Eres tan jodidamente caliente, Lou," Harry le dice reverentemente, yemas de los dedos cepillando el trasero de Louis. "Tan jodidamente caliente", repite, y luego separa un poco a Louis y lame.

No es que a Louis nunca le hayan dado un beso negro antes, a la mierda, ni siquiera es que nunca Harry le ha dado a Louis un beso negro antes, pero todo es caliente esta vez, porque Louis no lo puede ver, no puede ver nada, todo lo que puede hacer es sentir la lengua de Harry abriéndolo sin piedad, alternando entre lamida y lamida, follándolo con la lengua sin detenerse. Louis se quiere tocar a sí mismo, quiere gemir y quiere gritar, pero luego escucha la voz de Harry haciendo eco en su cabeza - "tan bueno para mí" - y Louis quiere gritar aún más, pero las únicas cosas que se escapan de sus labios son gemidos.

Harry saca su boca fuera, pero no termina todavía, y Louis no se queda pensando por mucho tiempo sobre ello ya que siente los dedos de de Harry deslizarse dentro y fuera de su agujero mojado. Louis no puede detener el bajo gemido que se escapa de la parte inferior de su garganta, y los dedos de Harry se congelan.

"Louis", dice a modo de advertencia, la voz apenas un susurro, pero aún más peligroso a causa de ello. Louis aguanta la respiración hasta que Harry desliza otro dedo al lado del primero, y reanuda lo que estaba anteriormente haciendo.

Es demasiado, realmente, el lento arrastre de los dedos largos de Harry, la oscuridad, el tono de mando que Harry parece acceder tan fácilmente. Cuando Harry golpea su próstata, Louis honestamente piensa que se podría venir, pero justo a tiempo, una de las manos de Harry viene alrededor para agarrar la base de su miembro, y se queda allí, inmóvil pero jadeante. "Quiero que sea cuando esté dentro de ti," Harry le dice, y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es asentir con fervor.

Después de lo que se siente como horas, Harry presiona un beso a la parte interior del muslo de Louis y Louis siente a él de pie, escucha el arrastre de la cremallera de Harry cuando lo tira hacia abajo, los pantalones gruesos de Harry caer al suelo y el desgarro de dos paquetes en sucesión bastante rápida antes de que Harry vuelva a su posición anterior, la tela áspera de su camisa camuflada contra su espalda y su polla empujando contra Louis y su aliento caliente en el cuello de Louis.

"¿Listo?", Pregunta. Louis asiente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa en este momento. Las manos de Louis todavía se aferraban en pequeños puños a la pared por encima de su cabeza, y Harry llega a un lado hasta cubrir una de las manos de ellas con la suya, mientras él desliza la otra por la espalda de Louis. "Abre las piernas un poco más", instruye, y sólo entonces, una vez que Louis está abierto e inclinado tanto que no puede estirarse ni un centímetro más, Harry finalmente empuja dentro de él.

"Harry," Louis suspira, incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo cuando Harry lo llena lentamente y sus ojos se cierran en un aleteo. A Harry no parece importarle, sin embargo, apretando sus manos y dejando escapar un gemido de los suyos.

"Se siente tan bien, Lou", murmura, y él mantiene su pecho al ras con la espalda de Louis, mientras él aleja sus caderas muy ligeramente, marcando un ritmo brutalmente lento.

Louis se pierde en su propio departamento, la cordura se filtra fuera de él lentamente mientras Harry empuja de forma constante en él, ido con la sensación y el arrastre de la polla de Harry y las gotas de sudor acumuladas en su frente y la forma en que Harry está tirando de su pene, perezoso y lento, como si pudiera hacer esto por siempre. Él es vagamente consciente de que está murmurando el nombre de Harry una y otra vez, vagamente consciente de que Harry está haciendo algo similar con el suyo, en todo lo que realmente puede concentrarse es en la sensación en su estómago, tomando impulso con cada golpe hacia abajo, casi dolorosa en su intensidad.

"Harry," Louis se oye decir a sí mismo. Su voz suena muy lejos y completamente rota. "Puedo-"

"Joder," la voz de Harry flota de nuevo. "Joder, sí, Lou, vamos-"

Cuando llega Louis, está cegado, como una ola que tira de él hacia abajo. Grita, piensa, y hace eco en sus propios oídos. Se derrumba, pero los brazos de Harry están ahí, sosteniéndolo mientras lo toma a través de él, más rápido y más rápido hasta que está temblando contra la espalda de Louis y se viene también.

"Creo que hay que drogarnos y cometer delitos menores más a menudo," Harry susurrará horas después, cuando Louis se ha encontrado a sí mismo de nuevo, enredado en las sábanas blancas que brillan azules a las dos de la mañana con un chico que huele como el sándalo en un viernes por la noche.

"Sí," Louis susurrará, ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos y la funda de una almohada fría contra su mejilla. "Deberíamos".

 

***

_La primera vez que hablaron sobre ello, llovió._

***

Cuando Harry golpea en la ventana a las dos en una lluviosa tarde de miércoles, Louis está ayudando a una chica con el pelo violentamente rosa y una perforación en el tabique a localizar una novela de Anne Rice.

"¿Quién mierda es él?" La chica le pregunta, volcando su cabeza en dirección a Louis y mascando su chicle. Louis vagamente la reconoce por haberla ayudado a encontrar literatura clásica dos años atrás. Él está 98% seguro de que a ella le pareció genial "El Infierno de Dante".

Louis mira por sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de la muchacha a Harry, que ahora está llevando a cabo un golpe contra la ventana y sonriendo como un loco, el pequeño toldo proporcionando poca o ninguna protección contra la lluvia. Él tiene puestas una de sus incontables delgadas camisetas blancas, y, Cristo, Harry siempre es un indecente con sus estúpidos skinny jeans y camisas que dejan a la vista sus clavículas, pero está mojado ahora, absolutamente empapado, y la camisa está colgando sobre su vientre plano y a metros de distancia Louis puede ver los contornos de sus tatuajes oscuros. Hay asquerosas mariposas en el estómago de Louis.

"Sólo algún perdedor", le asegura, y le entrega su cambio de tres libras y su muestra envuelta en papel de regalo, un moño, y un "por favor regrese otra vez". Es casi complaciente cuando ella le lanza una mirada de disgusto mientras él sostiene la puerta abierta para Harry, que se inclina hacia abajo para presionar un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Louis.

"Me das asco", le informa a Harry, sin rodeos, una vez que la puerta está cerrada y que están a salvo del terrible tiempo y la terrible chica oportunista.

Harry no dice nada, sólo sonríe extra ancho, da un tirón de su beanie y sacude sus rizos como un perro. Louis deja escapar un grito de risa cuando salta hacia atrás, protegiéndose a sí mismo con una copia de El Manifiesto Comunista que encuentra en una pila cerca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, sin embargo?", Se pregunta, agachándose detrás del mostrador para recuperar uno de los seis suéteres que Nick dobla en el último cajón del archivador. "Pensé que querrías dormir hoy, después de anoche."

Harry, quien ha seguido Louis al mostrador, levanta las cejas y se inclina sobre la mesa, "¿Estás diciendo que no podría lidiar con lo de la otra noche?", Se pregunta, la voz burlona y baja.

Louis se inclina también, por lo que hay menos de tres centímetros de espacio entre sus caras. "¿Qué pasa si yo no pudiera?"

Harry sonríe, se inclina aún más cerca para susurrarle al oído directamente, "Entonces no serías capaz de soportar esta noche", antes de que él se empuje a sí mismo por completo lejos de la oficina y de Louis, sonriendo ante la expresión de cervatillo asustado del muchacho de ojos azules. 

"Te odio", Louis se queja, y lanza el suéter en la cara de Harry. Él lo coge con una mano y se lo pone, riendo.

"Lo siento, amor. Sólo pensé que podría sorprenderte, ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegué a desmayarme al ver el tupé de Nick".

Es un miércoles, así que Nick no está aquí, y, además, Harry pasó la mitad de la jornada de ayer acurrucado en el sillón de lectura leyendo a Stephen King en voz alta y con acentos ridículos, cada vez más fuerte cuando Nick le pedía, amablemente, tranquilizarse.

Louis mira hacia afuera en las cortinas de lluvia que caen del cielo; ve a Harry de arriba a abajo. Su cara está de color rosa, como si él haya corrido una buena parte del camino hasta aquí, sus zapatos de deporte están desatados, y él está usando los mismos pantalones vaqueros de ayer. Louis sonríe a sabiendas, la realización tomando gran parte de sí mismo.

"Zayn y Liam están teniendo sexo superhéroe en el sofá, ¿no es así?"

Harry lo mira por un segundo, como si estuviera a punto de negarlo, antes de que él suspire y asienta con la cabeza: "¿Y ellos se quejan de nosotros?"

Louis piensa en privado que él y Harry deberían darles a Zayn y a Liam un plazo para su dinero en sus más perezosos domingos, pero sabe cuán traumático puede ser para alguien escuchar los altos chillidos agudos de "¡oh, Batman!" de Zayn. Así que copia la expresión indignada de Harry y se impulsa hacia arriba sobre el mostrador, con las piernas colgando sobre el frente.

"Podemos enviarles la factura por los años de la terapia", promete.

Harry se muerde el labio. "El ejército ya lo cubre, sin embargo."

"Bueno, no les digas eso, y puedes conseguir una buena cantidad de ceros mensuales para gastar en más pantalones ajustados" Louis suspira, rodando los ojos.

Harry resopla. "Ese plan es sólido."

Él está realmente empapado, Louis se da cuenta, vaqueros apretados con más fuerza de lo habitual en las piernas y los rizos goteando sobre la alfombra de plástico. Louis está abrumado con el impulso de envolverlo en una toalla caliente y susurrarle palabras amables para el resto de la eternidad. Se instala para agarrar las llaves y la cartera desde el borde de la mesa, saltando de la encimera a grandes zancadas hacia la ventana y voltear el signo de "abierto" a "cerrado".

"¿Qué estás tramando ahora, Lou?" Harry gime mientras Louis toma su mano y lo tira hacia la puerta. Posa sus ojos en el lugar donde la lluvia golpea los ladrillos con desconfianza.

"Oh, deja de quejarte," ordena Louis con cariño. "Vamos al cine."

Y qué si Nick lo matará por el cierre temprano por tercera vez este mes; y qué si le prometió a Zayn ir a Tesco y recoger tres botellas de tequila para una noche de chicos; y qué si no tienen un paraguas y no les importa en lo absoluto; la forma en que la sonrisa de Harry ilumina toda su cara lo compensa cien veces más.

"¿Podemos ver una francesa?", pregunta, entrelazando los dedos Louis entre los suyos.

"Tú no hablas francés," Louis le recuerda.

Harry lo mira con una mirada que podría rivalizar con la de la hermana de 16 años de Louis.

"¡Francesa será!" Louis exclama, y él mantiene abierta la puerta para Harry, que lo atrae bajo el aguacero.

Corren las quince cuadras al cine de la mano.

Es fresco y seco dentro de la película, una película francesa, de hecho, una historia verdadera sobre el amor entre el hijo heroico de algún pintor del que Louis nunca oyó hablar y la modelo de pelo rojo que le enseña a bailar. Los boletos son exorbitantemente caros, por supuesto, y se encuentran sin dinero para el momento en que llegan al lugar donde venden las palomitas, pero Harry le guiña un ojo a la chica rubia chasqueando su chicle detrás del mostrador y ésta le otorga una bolsa de palomitas de maíz con su número telefónico garabateado en sharpie negro. Pasan uno al lado del otro, y cuando Harry besa a Louis en agradecimiento al traducir las pocas declaraciones de amor no subtituladas, sabe a mantequilla y adoración.

"¡Milagro!" Harry exclama, una vez que pasan los créditos y salen del cine para encontrar el sol brillando, aunque un poco débil. El suelo está todavía húmedo, sin embargo, pequeños charcos formándose entre los ladrillos irregulares. Louis chapotea en una de esas piscinas pequeña a la ligera, pero a un ángulo perfecto, y salpica los vaqueros recién secos de Harry.

"¡Bastardo!", Grita, se ríe y trata de alcanzarlo, Louis saltando fuera del camino justo a tiempo.

"Dios, Harry, ¡olvídalo!" Grita dramáticamente, atrayendo las miradas de varios transeúntes y más risas de Harry. "¡Fue sólo una vez, te lo juro, y ni siquiera él era tan caliente como tú!"

"Pero, ¡¿qué pasa con nuestros cinco hijos?!" Demanda Harry, voz igual de estridente y ridícula. "Y Oakley, ¡nuestra labradoodle!"

"¿Tuviste que hacer al perro tan gay?" Louis suspira, dejando caer el acto para echarle una mirada exasperada a Harry.

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, "¿Tuviste que engañarme?"

Ya son casi las seis y media, y Louis había prometido que llamaría a Lottie antes de las ocho para ayudarla con sus cursos de verano. Harry, por su parte, había mencionado algo sobre bebidas con Ed, y Zayn y Liam habrán terminado sus sesiones dementes de sexo por ahora, esperando algún tipo de cena una vez que él y Harry vuelvan. Pero Louis no quiere renunciar a esto, sin embargo, él y Harry solos y bailando en las calles, y por eso ancla un brazo en la cintura de Harry y besa su hoyuelo.

"Vamos a huir", susurra.

El brazo de Harry se aprieta en torno a él, y apoya la barbilla en lo alto de la cabeza de Louis, como si él no quiere dejarlo ir, tampoco. "¿A dónde?"

Louis echa un vistazo alrededor de su entorno, y sus ojos aterrizan en el patio justo al otro lado del camino, un pequeño parque tranquilo con una valla de hierro forjado y un número apropiado de bancos vacíos. "Ahí", señala, y siente el asentimiento de Harry.

Encuentran un punto iluminado por una pequeña porción de la luz amarilla, y Harry heroicamente se quita el suéter de Nick para limpiar el agua que queda fuera del banco.

Se sientan con las rodillas tocándose y los dedos entrelazados, y no hablan por un tiempo.

En el silencio, Louis mira a una niña y su padre sentados en el césped a pocos metros de distancia. Ella parece tener alrededor de tres años, y tiene una mini corona de flores en su pelo rubio. Están lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su risa burbujeante como la de su padre, un chico tatuado con ojos amables, que se inclina para dejar un beso amoroso en la mejilla de la pequeña. Entonces, mientras él finge ignorarla, ella agarra un puñado de hierba y tira con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que retira un par de flores de su coronita y las sacude en su rostro.

"¡Lux!" el hombre exclama, sorprendido, haciendo un mohín.

"Lo siento, papi," Lux le asegura, y sube a su regazo y le besa en la mejilla.

Louis siente un tirón familiar en el pecho, pero luego siente un tirón extraño en su mano.

"¿Estás bien, compañero?", Pregunta una voz tranquila en su oído.

_Sí,_  Louis está a punto de decir.  _Sólo algo perdido._

"Mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía tres años", dice en su lugar, y ahora está ahí, expuesto a la dura luz del día.

"Lo siento," la voz de Harry se desplaza hacia atrás, y es suave y sincera y casi como si pudiera entender, tal vez, algún día.

"Yo-" Louis lucha para ponerlo en palabras, por primera vez en la historia, en realidad, "Supongo que sólo trato mucho de no ser como él." Harry está en silencio, pero el silencio es el espacio que da a Louis para llenar con el resto de la verdad. "Pero a veces no funciona. Como que quiero correr, lejos. A veces." Toma una respiración profunda, y luego vuelve la cabeza para capturar los ojos de Harry, abiertos y centrados en Louis. "¿Eso es tonto?", pregunta en voz baja.

"Bueno," Harry le dice. "¿Quieres escaparte ahora?"

Louis niega con la cabeza y aprieta la mano de Harry con la de él.

Un destello de una sonrisa cruza el rostro de Harry y Louis siente una gran mano apretando alrededor de la suya.

Harry presiona besos por toda la cara de Louis con sus ojos. "Entonces no es tonto en lo absoluto."

 

***

_Louis vive en un manicomio y a él no le importa realmente lo que dice de él pertenecer justo allí con ellos, en el suelo de la cocina._

***

Louis llega a casa la noche del viernes de esa misma semana esperando encontrar a los chicos con muchas ganas de salir como siempre lo hacen cuando Zayn tiene una noche libre, pero en su lugar se encuentra con todos los muebles de la sala empujados hacia la cocina, Vampire Weekend a todo volumen en los altavoces agrietados de Niall, Zayn y Liam arreglando una pipa para marihuana desplazados en el sofá, y Harry tirado en el piso de la sala como una estrella de mar mientras le grita diversas posturas de yoga a Niall.

"Y luego vamos a la transición de Standing Lunge o Anjaneyasna, las palmas hacia el cielo, extendiendo la pierna izquierda hacia atrás," él instruye.

"Joder," Niall maldice mientras se extiende demasiado lejos y golpea su pie en la mesa de café, apresuradamente apartándolo.

Zayn bufa desde el sofá, "7.5, Ni, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor!"

"¡Te doy un 8 por la determinación y la perseverancia!" Liam grita con entusiasmo, y luego ilumina la pieza y da la primera calada.

"No te atrevas", advierte Louis a Zayn y Liam en lugar de saludar.

"¡Louis!" Vitorea Harry, volteando sobre su estómago y sacudiendo sus manos en forma de saludo, Louis se agacha y le da con un beso antes de mirar a su alrededor con confusión.

"¿Qué pasó con salir esta noche?", Pregunta a la habitación en general.

"Pospuesto" Harry le dice. "Niall se burlaba de mi rutina de yoga y Zayn le apostó a Niall que no podría conseguir aguantar ni siquiera una sola postura, así que aquí estamos". 

"Esto duele, Harry, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?" La camiseta de Niall está colgando de un hombro y su cara está de color rojo brillante. El cielo lo ampare.

"La pose de la transición en reversa del salto del ángel en la montaña", Niall se ve muy confundido, y Harry suspira como la madre de un molesto mocoso de ocho años, se levanta y procede a demostrar. "Inhala, estírate hacia adelante lentamente, ugh, Ni, lentamente, se supone que debes estar relajado, ahora dobla el torso hacia adelante y lleva los brazos hacia atrás, como un cisne, y luego exhala nuevamente cuando regreses a la postura de la montaña."

"No seas rudo, cariño," Louis interrumpe, dejándose a sí mismo en el sofá entre Liam y Zayn e ignorando sus gritos indignados. "¿Cuando le enseñarás la del perro con la espalda gacha?"

Harry le dispara una mirada. "El yoga no es sobre la flexibilidad sexy", regaña.

"Sí, es muy atractivo," Zayn resopla, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Niall, que está tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre una pierna.

"Respira, Niall, ¡por el amor de Dios! La respiración es el equilibrio, ¡la respiración es el equilibrio!" Harry se queja, y luego le demuestra una respiración profunda, en parte para beneficio de Niall, pero en parte, Louis sospecha, para calmarse a sí mismo.

Niall intenta una respiración, y el equilibrio cae, estrellándose abajo en el suelo.

"Tú ganas, Zayn," Niall gime. "No puedo seguir con esto."

"¡Ja!" Zayn grita, puñetazos al aire en señal de victoria. "Eleanor se quedará en shock".

"¿Por qué Eleanor se quedará en shock, otra vez?" Louis le pregunta a Niall suavemente, pero es Liam quien contesta.

"Una imagen de la ropa interior sucia de Niall" contesta amablemente. "¿Quieres un poco de hierba, Lou?"

"Oh," Louis acepta la invitación de Liam. "Bueno."

"Tú tampoco podrías hacerlo, pequeño imbécil," Niall murmura sombríamente, ceñudo encima de Zayn.

"¿Doble o nada?" Louis sugiere, descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Zayn y cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras espera que la sensación llegue. "Si Zayn puede alabar a la luna, o lo que sea, Ni, tu debes enviarle a El y Perrie un fotografía de tu polla. Si no, fuera de la apuesta".

Zayn toma otra calada y sonríe cuando exhala. "Soy bastante flexible", presume. "Pregúntale a Liam".

Durante los balbuceos nerviosos de Liam y los gritos dramáticos y disgustados de Niall, Louis levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Está haciendo la pose del medio loto, con el pelo recogido en la nuca con la bandana que Liam llevaba hace dos Halloweens cuando era un pirata supuestamente sexy, y cuando ve a Louis mirándolo, él se pone rosa y muerde una sonrisa que ya se extendió a sus mejillas.

_Hey,_  le articula a a Louis.

_Hey,_  Louis articula de vuelta.

 

***

_Harry y Louis van a su primera cita, y Zayn paga._

***

"Me voy a reunir con Li esta noche en Rosso's," Zayn les dice una noche a finales de julio. "Así que tienes el piso, esta noche. Y, Haz, compañero, no creo que eso esté funcionando".

Es bastante temprano, justo después de las seis. Louis se alza sobre el mostrador, cerveza en la mano, mientras que Harry juega con los altavoces decrépitos que Louis robó del sótano de Stan hace tres años. Él parecía abandonar estrategias razonables, como desenchufar y volver a enchufar su teléfono, y está simplemente golpeándolo repetidamente con la esperanza de que The 1975 mágicamente empezara a reproducirse con el volumen normal.

"Funcionará," Harry dice vagamente, y deja de retumbar en los altavoces lo suficiente como para empujar el pelo fuera de sus ojos y disfrutar de la elección inteligente de Zayn, chaqueta de cuero, clavículas expuestas, y peligrosamente alto copete. Él deja escapar un silbido. "¿Quién es Rosso, entonces? ¿Tu  _sugar daddy_?"

Zayn se ve desgarrado entre la adulación y la ira.

"Dame los cinco, Harry," Louis alaba, y Harry se inclina sobre la cocina, y  _Jesús_ , él es tan largo y adorable y sólo puede complementarse con una sonrisa descabellada.

"Pero en serio," dice Harry. "¿Quién es Rosso? ¿Puedo conocerlo?"

"Rosso es un restaurante, amor," Louis le dice amablemente. "Zayn y Liam van allí en los aniversarios especiales. Como cuando sus ojos se conocieron por primera vez. O la primera vez que se dijeron te amo. O cuando tuvieron su primera cita. O cuando Liam le dio a Zayn su primer orga-"

"Suficiente" Zayn dice serio, pero Harry se dobló de risa y la cara de Zayn es escarlata. "¿Por qué somos amigos?" Se queja Zayn.

"Tú me amas por mi boca," Louis guiña el ojo. Harry se ríe más fuerte, y una sonrisa crece en la cara de Zayn.

"Hey, Harry," Zayn pregunta, dejando de mirar a Louis. "¿Te gustaría conocer a Rosso?"

"¿Perdón?" Harry le pregunta, sin dejar de reír.

"Creo que haz estado aquí por exactamente tres semanas y media. Yo diría que eso merece una celebración." Zayn sonríe victorioso ante la mirada de terror absoluto de Louis. "Tú y Lou deberían venir con nosotros."

Louis no puede recordar la última vez que realmente fue a una cita, y por una buena razón, también. Vivir con Zayn y Liam no ha hecho nada para ayudar a su disgusto con las relaciones tradicionales. Él se queja cuando los ojos de Harry se iluminan.

"Haz," Louis se queja. "¿Tenemos que rebajarnos a su nivel?"

"¿Qué hay de malo con una cita normal, Lou?" Harry le pregunta. "Buena comida, buena compañía." Louis todavía no parecía muy convencido, así que Harry sube la apuesta. "El buen sexo, también, después. Si te comportas".

"No me dejo follar en la primera cita", dice Louis malhumorado, pero él cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y resopla un 'bien', porque los ojos de Harry son deslumbrantemente brillantes.

"Eres un chico astuto, Harry," Zayn le dice, sonando impresionado. "Eso no tómo mucho tiempo en lo absoluto."

"Rápido en las calles, rápido en las sábanas" Harry sonríe. "¿A qué hora nos vamos?"

"Pronto", dice Zayn. "¿No quieren cambiarse de ropa antes?"

Harry llevaba una franela que ha usado otros dos días esta semana, y los vaqueros tienen agujeros en las rodillas y las botas tienen agujeros en los dedos de los pies; Louis se encuentra en una de las más antiguas camisetas de Harry, y TOMS sin calcetines. Louis se reúne con los ojos de Harry, y tienen una breve conversación silenciosa en la que Louis declara  _si tenemos que hacer esto, ¿podemos al menos no ser tan asquerosamente clichés?_  y Harry le da un rotundo  _por supuesto que sí._

"No," Louis dice con orgullo, y Zayn se ve maravillosamente ofendido: "Creo que estamos bien."

Es un día entre semana, por lo que no parece haber ninguna necesidad de una reserva. Se reúnen con Liam afuera. Él está gratamente sorprendido, aunque confundido de ver a Louis y Harry allí, y él ni siquiera pregunta acerca de sus atuendos, lo cual son una decepción. Es igualmente tolerante cuando intentan ordenar 'el tipo más caro de agua que tienen en este buen establecimiento', y cuando Harry alimenta con pan de la canasta a Louis mientras tararea odiosamente en voz alta, pero cuando la mano de Louis desaparece debajo de la mesa con un gesto dramático y Harry accidentalmente-a-propósito patea a Liam mientras Louis comienza a rastrear hasta su entrepierna, Liam se rompe.

"¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos?" Liam suspira, sonando resignado.

"¿Qué?" Louis dice inocentemente. "Sólo estamos exhibiendo un comportamiento normal de citas."

"Puedo contar con una mano el número de citas reales en las que has ido, Lou," Zayn le recuerda. "¿De dónde están ustedes recibiendo sus ideas de comportamiento normal de citas?"

"De ustedes, obviamente," Louis le dice dulcemente. Harry se atraganta con su agua mineral, Liam se sonroja y murmura a Zayn, "debería haberlo sabido".

Consiguen salir del personaje un poco, cuando están a la espera de su comida, olvidando ser completamente ridículos porque Zayn y Liam son tan buenos en las citas que ahora se las arreglan para entablar una conversación típica de cita, a pesar de que Harry y Louis hacen sus mejores esfuerzos para distraerlos, haciendo brindis todo el rato por la estancia de Harry en el departamento, diciendose entre sí en voz baja lo caliente que el otro se ve esa noche, intercambiando historias acerca de sus días (Liam rompió la máquina de café Keurig en la oficina de Danielle cuando él la visitó en el almuerzo, Zayn descargó algunas canciones de G-Eazy que ha añadido a su lista de reproducción sexual), y, finalmente, traen a los otros dos en la conversación, aunque sólo sea porque Louis no puede dejar de burlarse del hecho de que Liam no puede ni siquiera hacer una taza de café, y Harry no puede resistir señalar las cinco mil razones por las que Arctic Monkeys son la única música que debes escuchar cuando estás teniendo sexo, de verdad. Pero cuando Liam sonríe y dice que deben venir a citas más a menudo, Harry y Louis están de vuelta en su misión de ser tan molestos como sea posible con todo el asunto, y Harry levanta su copa e intenta componer un poema sobre el trasero de Louis.

Al final de la noche, Harry y Louis imitan a Zayn y Liam y hacen un gran espectáculo de la pelea por el pago de la factura, que termina con ambos poniéndose del lado de Zayn, porque, después de todo, él era el que les pidió venir. Liam y Zayn se ven positivamente exasperados y caminan a casa a una distancia respetable del otro, pero Louis y Harry prácticamente saltan casa, cogidos del brazo.

Pero en fin, es la mejor cita en la que Louis ha estado.

 

***

_Harry tiene demonios; Louis quiere bailar._

***

Es un sábado por la noche, y Louis está rebotando sobre las puntas de sus talones.

"¡Harold!" Vuelve a llamar, golpeando a su puerta. "No puede tardar tanto ponerse un par de jeans."

"¿Cuánto tiempo gastaste en tu cabello la noche anterior, amor?" La voz de Harry llega a través de las grietas.

"Eso es todo, te voy a poner en la calle."

Louis comprueba su teléfono para la hora. Es 09:15, le había prometido a El que se encontrarían allí a las 9:30. Louis piensa en la última vez que se le hizo tarde para llegar a un lugar con Eleanor, recuerda el aspecto furioso y el café con leche que se derramó accidentalmente a propósito en su par favorito de jeans. "Haz, vamos."

"¡Casi hecho!" Él es un mentiroso terrible, y suena extrañamente lejos. Louis rueda los ojos, pone su teléfono en los bolsillos de su jean, y abre la puerta.

La ropa de Harry se extiende por toda la sala, camisas de bandas y con botones y pantalones de neón y tres pares de pantalones vaqueros negros con rasgaduras idénticas. Está oscuro, la única luz viene del cielo oscuro y el rectángulo brillante de la computadora portátil de Harry, que está en lo alto de una de las sábanas desordenadas en la cama. El mismo Harry está hacia fuera en la escalera de incendios, sin camisa, rodeado de una nube de humo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Louis le pregunta, confundido, y Harry se sobresalta y se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Oh, mierda, lo siento, sí, estoy en ello", dice rápidamente, como un ciervatillo encandilado por los faros de un auto. Dispera el humo y se mete dentro de nuevo, agachándose para recoger una camisa sin siquiera mirarla. "Lo siento, yo sólo necesitaba un descanso de humo." Cuando se pone de pie, Louis cree que la luz de la computadora atrapa la humedad en las mejillas de Harry. "Estoy listo ahora, sin embargo, podemos ir con El. Ella parece de los que no toleran la tardanza".

Se traslada a empujar más allá de Louis y salir de la habitación, pero Louis lo detiene con una mano en el pecho. "Harry, ¿estás bien?"

Louis mira a Harry cuidadosamente, observa mientras sus ojos se mueven alrededor en todas direcciones, cayendo en todo, menos sobre la cara de Louis.

"Estoy bien", dice, un poco sin aliento.

"Harry".

Harry suspira y se deja caer en la cama, Louis brilla en la luz mientras él imita a Harry, se acomoda de modo que estén a nivel cara a cara. En el amarillo de la luz artificial, los ojos de Harry, enrojecidos, todavía evitan a los de Louis.

"Me tomé una siesta, cuando fuiste a hablar con Lottie, y tuve un mal sueño", dice en voz baja.

Louis enrosca la mano en la suavidad de la camiseta de Harry. El corazón de Harry está latiendo demasiado rápido.

"¿Estabas tú, como... allá?" Louis le pregunta suavemente, con la voz apenas un susurro.

Cuando Harry lo mira parece cincuenta años más viejo y cien veces más roto.

"Sí", dice, y entonces él se está dando vuelta, la cara en el colchón para amortiguar sus sollozos y sus hombros están temblando y Louis se rompe un poco, también.

"Shh, Haz, está bien, te tengo." Promete, peina sus manos por el cabello de Harry y se agacha para presionar besos a sus hombros. "Tú estás aquí. Estás conmigo. Te tengo".

Harry no deja de llorar, pero una de sus manos se cierne alrededor de la de Louis, agarrando con tanta fuerza que Louis piensa que podría quitársela.

Unos minutos más tarde, un suave golpe en la puerta recuerda a Louis que Zayn fue quien lo mandó a ir a buscar a Harry en primer lugar. Harry se entierra aún más en las sábanas, y Louis quita la mirada de los rizos en la nuca de Harry para ver a Liam irrumpir en la puerta, vestido con un snapback y sus cejas preocupadas.

"Pueden irse" Louis le dice en voz baja. "Dile a El que no estamos con ganas de salir esta noche."

Liam asiente, proyecta una última mirada preocupante a Harry, y se va, el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose detrás de él y Zayn haciendo eco a través del pasillo después.

"Hay que ir con ellos, Lou," la voz de Harry es gruesa, pero sincera. "Sé que querías ir a bailar."

Louis quería ir a bailar. Quería sentir la música retumbar a través de sus huesos, quería una bebida que brillara de diferentes colores en las luces de neón, quería estar contra una pared de un cubículo de algún sucio sanitario, sintiéndose caliente por todas partes.

"Ya no", dice a la ligera, y aprieta la mano de Harry de nuevo para hacerle saber que él no está mintiendo en lo absoluto.

 

***

_Harry es un periodista y Louis es un príncipe y están perdidamente enamorados._

***

"La lavandería," Louis le dice a Harry mientras separan las ropas por color, "es el mejor lugar para estar después de las ocho de la noche un sábado".

"¿Lo es?" Harry se ríe desde donde él está en lo alto de la secadora de hilado, rastros de lágrimas se secan en su cara. "¿Por qué lo crees?"

"Es claramente el centro social del Manchester", explica Louis, lanzando los calzoncillos de Zayn junto con una de las tres camisetas de cuello v blancas de Harry en la lavadora en la esquina trasera que él y Harry han afirmado como suya.

Hay otras cinco personas en la habitación con iluminación fluorescente, en los diferentes tonos de miserable. Harry asiente seriamente. "El más popular, seguro."

Con el último de los calcetines de Liam tirado, Louis cierra la puerta redonda y gira la perilla para comenzar el ciclo con broche de oro, antes de saltar al lado de Harry. "No, en serio", dice Louis. "Puedo hacer que sea divertido."

Harry levanta una ceja, "¿Cómo?"

Louis no dice nada, sólo sonríe y empieza a buscar por la habitación. Sus ojos caen sobre un hombre con un traje impecable, tomando café y dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia mientras espera a que su ropa se seque y comprobando su reloj rolex cada cinco segundos. Él parece un hombre que nunca puso un pie en una lavandería en su vida. Louis comienza con él.

"¿Ves al Traje Gris de allí?", le susurra conspiratoriamente al oído de Harry, "Él está con el gobierno. Asesino altamente entrenado. Un James Bond de la vida real. Por lo general envía alguien más para que traiga su ropa a la tintorería, pero él acaba de matar a un hombre que amenazaba la seguridad del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, y ahora él está lavando las manchas de sangre fuera de la camisa del hombre así nadie podrá sospechar de su verdadera identidad, le dijo a su esposa y a todos sus amigos que él tiene un trabajo de oficina en una... empresa papelera".

Harry le da una risa encantada que suena como la de una hiena, y Louis lanza una mano sobre su boca.

"Shh, Harold, tenemos que mantener su identidad en secreto," le manda. Los ojos de Harry son luminosos y él empuja su lengua para lamer la mano de Louis. "Asqueroso," Louis le dice con cariño, dejando caer su mano sólo para enredarla con la de Harry.

"Ahora con ella," Harry se ríe, señalando discretamente a una chica universitaria en pantalones de gimnasia, meneando su cabeza al ritmo de la música tocando a través de sus auriculares. Louis inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y lo considera por un minuto.

"Está durmiendo con su decano."

"No," Harry jadeó, poniendo una mano en su corazón para que coincida con su expresión escandalizada.

"Desafortunadamente," Louis asiente. "Está casado, también. Tres niños. Pero, ya sabes, su esposa tiene una aventura con el chico de la piscina, y tiene que promulgar su venganza de alguna manera. Pobre chica, ella sólo está aquí porque saldrá con él esta noche, y tiene que lavar su ropa interior de la suerte".

"Eso es realmente trágico," Harry suspira. "Ahora, ellos".

Una pareja de ancianos. Louis sabe que son dueños del lugar y viven en un pequeño piso de arriba porque él les trae el café, a veces, a cambio de su detergente para la ropa con frecuencia olvidado.

"Viajando a Europa.", Dice Louis. "Aventureros locos. Pararon aquí en Manchester para visitar a la prima Mary, tomar unas cervezas y lavar la ropa, para mañana dirigirse a Midlands".

"Salvaje," Los ojos de Harry son brillantes con alegría. "Ahora nosotros."

Louis se ríe de la expresión emocionada de Harry. "Estás loco", suspira.

Harry cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y arruga la nariz. "Estoy esperando."

Louis hace un gran espectáculo de dimensionamiento para arriba en su reflejo en la ventana, acariciándose la barba imaginaria. "Bueno", dice lentamente, "Yo soy, obviamente, un príncipe holandés guapo que ha escapado de mis manejadores para tener una experiencia plebeya real en la bulliciosa metrópolis de Manchester, Inglaterra."

"Mmm," Harry asiente con seriedad, "Continua".

"Tú, joven Harold, eres el periodista universitario que está 'ayudándome' en mi búsqueda, eres sólo un simple periodista pero creo que eres un hombre sexy y bastante inconsciente que amablemente me muestra el campus. En realidad estás pensando en escribir un impactante artículo sobre mí, pero-"

_"Me estoy enamorando de ti."_

Todo mundo de Louis deja de girar.

"¿Qué?", Se siente débil.

"Estoy pensando en escribir un artículo, pero  _me estoy enamorando de ti._  Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? Es sólo la trama de Vacaciones en Roma".

"Sí", dice, pero su cuerpo está en piloto automático y su cerebro se ha quedado atascado en  _me estoy enamorando de ti._

"Me gusta porque te has puesto a ti mismo como Audrey Hepburn," Harry aprieta su mano y  _me estoy enamorando de ti._

"Yo soy, después de todo, una dama muy elegante."  _Me estoy enamorando de ti._

"Una belleza eterna." _Me estoy enamorando de ti._

"Grandioso cabello, también."  _Me estoy enamorando de ti._

Hay una pausa, en la que nada puede ser escuchado a excepción del corazón palpitante y el ciclo de lavado, y luego Harry se inclina para susurrarle.

"Hablo en serio, ¿sabes?"

_Me estoy enamorando de ti._

"Sí", dice Louis antes de que pueda detenerse. "Creo que, yo también, tal vez."

_Me estoy enamorando de ti._

 

***

_Harry debe ver a otras personas._

***

"Ver a otras personas" Harry dice, y Louis pone a prueba las palabras, rodando fuera de su boca lentamente mientras mete cuidadosamente una copia de Franny y Zooey entre El Guardián del Centeno y Nueve Historias. Las palabras saben extrañas y suenan ásperas, y Louis no las entiende, no en absoluto.

Él mira a Harry, tendido en el suelo junto a él, mirando hacia Louis con una expresión casi suplicante, sus botas inconformistas y estúpidas cavando en la alfombra. Louis se frota las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y se hunde a sentarse sobre sus talones.

"¿A qué viene esto?", Pregunta, y si su voz se rompe un poco en el medio de esa pregunta, espera que Harry lo note. 

"Oh Dios, Lou, no," La mandíbula de Harry cae con horror un poco, y él está luchando, cruzando las piernas y levantándose para sentarse al nivel de Louis, acaparando las manos de Louis contra las de él. "Idiota, no quiero decir que quiero ver a otras personas. Quiero decir, como, a la mierda, yo debería físicamente ver- como, poner mis ojos en otros seres humanos, algo así como volver a casa, antes de irme".

Louis levanta la vista de Salinger y se encuentra con un par de ojos preocupados pero brillantes.

"Vete a la mierda", resopla, pero él está luchando contra una sonrisa de alivio, sin éxito, y Harry deja escapar una risa y lo abraza, salpicando su rostro con pequeños besos.

"Tonto y lindo muchacho," Harry niega con la cabeza, "tonto, bastante, ¿en serio pensaste que yo quería ver a otras personas?"

Louis le murmura un "no" y Harry le da un beso, suave y dulce, para decir que él sabe que está mintiendo.

"Lo que quise decir", dice Harry, "Es que debo, probablemente-" y se rompe, un poco culpable, "Probablemente debería ir a Cheshire, unos pocos días, decir adiós a mi mamá y mi hermana".

"Oh", dice Louis. Obviamente. A veces, Louis olvida que Harry conoce a gente que no es él, y que Harry ama a personas que no son de él y que alguna vez Harry pasó tiempo con personas que no son él y que Harry debe decir adiós a gente que no es él. "Por supuesto. Deberías hacer eso. "

"Tú, uh," Harry se muerde los labios "¿Quieres venir?"

 

***

_Harry hace una lista de reproducción llamada "RT with LT" y comparten un par de auriculares y lo escuchan en el autobús camino a Cheshire la mañana siguiente._

_Está lleno de canciones que suenan como a domingo y a Louis no le gusta._

***

Louis realmente no se da cuenta de que está conociendo a la familia de alguien hasta la mitad de la cena alrededor de la mesa redonda con la luz amarilla sobre la cocina en la casa de la infancia de Harry.

"Siguió limpiándose las palmas de las manos a lo largo de la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros y - lo juro, Haz, esto no es una exageración - literalmente, podías ver manchas de humedad que se formaban en la parte delantera de tus muslos por el sudor," Gemma está diciendo, terminando su historia de la cita a ciegas desastrosa de la semana pasada. Harry, que ha estado reprimiendo risitas desde la animada recreación de Gemma del acento pijo del desafortunado tío que sonaba un poco como desaforados chillidos, eventualmente rompiendo en una risa eufórica.

"¿Esto entonces hace que Jacob De la cita A Ciegas Más Terrible se lleve el premio de 'La peor cita del mundo’ quitándole el trono al rey actual, Mark El Aburrido del día de San Valentín del año pasado?" Harry le pregunta.

"Niños", Anne interrumpe. "Mark El Aburrido del día de San Valentín del Año Pasado no parece un epítome apropiado."

"Disfunción eréctil", Gemma susurra en respuesta a la mirada confundida de Louis.

"¡Gemma Anne!" Anne regaña.

"Le sucede a los mejores", dice Robin secamente.

Gemma ríe y Anne le pega un manotzado ligero al brazo de Robin, y todo el mundo se ríe y luego Harry aprieta su mano debajo de la mesa y Louis se da cuenta de que no está conociendo a la familia de alguien, el está conociendo a la familia de Harry, para ser exactos; y él nunca ha hecho nada como esto antes, y él es nunca hecho nada como Harry antes y mierda, ¿por qué él no está escapando ahora?, el debería escapar ahora, ¿por qué demonios no puede escapar?

"Así que, Louis," Anne dice ahora. "Háblame del chico que se ha robado a mi hijo por un mes y medio."

Habían llegado a las doce y media, Gemma fue a recogerlos de la parada de autobús y los llevó a una pequeña panadería que les dio té y pasteles caseros para que le den un resumen del "estado de las cosas". Antes de que las cosas resultaran demasiado serias, Gemma tenía numerosos chistes inspirados en los sombreros de Harry, complementando los de Louis, y se detuvieron a apreciar una foto de Harry usando el sostén de su mamá. A Louis le cayó bien Gemma al instante, desde su elegante boca a juego con hoyuelos hasta su extremadamente útil advertencia sobre el estado actual de Anne.

"Para decirlo sin rodeos, Haz, estás caminando sobre la cuerda floja", había dicho, después de que fueron alimentados adecuadamente.

"¡Pero me traje a un chico!", Protestó Harry, casi como un niño, aunque Louis pudo ver un destello de preocupación real en sus ojos.

"Desapareciste, Harry," La voz de Gemma era más suave, pesada. "Justo antes de que estés a punto de desaparecer de nuevo. Louis es lindo, pero ni siquiera un gatito te podría ayudar ahora".

La advertencia de Gemma demostró ser un bonito mano a mano, pero Louis sabía que nada podría realmente haberlo preparado para la expresión del rostro de Anne cuando ella abrió la puerta. Aunque Harry había llamado con antelación anoche para decirle cuando llegaban, parte de Louis sospecha que Anne creía que jamás volvería a ver a Harry de nuevo. Se sentía culpable, viendo a Anne tirar a Harry en un abrazo que duró tres vidas y escuchar cosas que le golpeaban cada vez más duro, cosas como "nunca más" y "no puedo, Harry, no te voy a dejar" y "por qué". Gemma había tomado la muñeca Louis y lo guió en el interior, dejando a Harry y Anne en el porche delantero, y Louis había querido correr sus manos a través de los rizos de Harry y decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero sabía que Harry necesitaba tener esto, Anne tenía que tener esto, y que hay cosas que él mismo va a necesitar tener cuando las cosas se terminen, por eso había seguido a Gemma, estrechó la mano de Robin y vio el partido con ellos mientras Harry y Anne hablaron en el porche hasta que el cielo se puso un poco de color de rosa. Habían llegado en entonces, los ojos alineados con las mismas sonrisas pequeñas y ojos rojos y cansados en sus rostros, y Anne se había presentado adecuadamente y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis por un breve instante como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.

Era comida italiana, para la cena, servida en platos bonitos, y la compañía está muy bien y la conversación se ha mantenido lejos de Louis hasta ahora.

"Oh", dice Louis, nervioso. "Um, ¿qué le gustaría saber?"

"¿De dónde eres?", Le pregunta amablemente, con los ojos brillantes como los de Harry, tomando un sorbo del vino color rojo oscuro.

"Doncaster."

"Harry me dijo que eras del Manchester United, ¿es cierto?" Robin pregunta.

Louis sonríe, "Tengo buen gusto."

"Y sin embargo estás con este idiota, lo cual es trágico," Gemma interviene.

"Harry dice que eres un estudiante brillante." Anne ignora a Gemma, ojos zonificados en los de Louis. Se mueve un poco incómodo y se concentra en ser encantador.

"Harry está lleno de halagos," él sonríe, un poco tímidamente, y Harry pone mala cara en él. "Pero estoy bien, supongo." Louis se encoge de hombros, una vez que el resto de ellos han dejado de reír. "Estoy estudiando para ser maestro."

"Él es un escritor brillante, sin embargo," Harry habla. "Un poeta nato."

"Harold", rueda los ojos. "No has leído ni sola una palabra de lo que he escrito."

"Tienes los pómulos para ello", dice Harry con confianza, y de repente Anne asiente y su mirada no se siente triste en absoluto, es más cálida, y la cocina es de color amarillo y Louis siente nostalgia por algo que realmente nunca tuvo.

Después de la cena, Harry, Gemma, y Robin se escabullen hacia el salón para sacar un juego de mesa, pero Louis se ofrece para ayudar a Anne a recoger la mesa.

"Gracias, Louis, eso es muy amable de su parte", dice ella, "Pero sólo será un minuto, puedes ir con el resto de ellos."

"¿Está segura?", Le pregunta en voz baja, y espera que ella escuche la disculpa allí, la disculpa por haber tenido a su hijo alejado demasiado pronto y no querer dejarlo ir.

"Ya haz hecho mucho", le promete, y si alguien más lo había dicho, Louis probablemente pensaría que era sarcasmo del peor tipo, pero Louis oye un verdadero agradecimiento, y él piensa que está bien, por un segundo, y sigue a Harry hasta el sótano.

Es una sala hogareña, de un color azul y blanco y una estantería junto a la ventana. O Harry enchufó su iPod o Gemma tiene la misma inclinación por bandas que apenas existen, porque una acústica canción lenta que Louis reconoce vagamente está a la deriva en medio de un pequeño par de altavoces en una mesa al lado las escaleras. Robin se establece en el sofá, cerveza en una mano y el mando a distancia en la otra, fingiendo hojear canales (aunque Louis no pierde la forma en que sus ojos siguen mirando algo perdidos hacia Harry). Harry se sienta en el suelo, dejando su espalda en el sillón y tirando a Louis a su lado, y Gemma se extiende por la alfombra suave, desplegando un tablero de Scrabble con un brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres jugar, Louis?"

Louis apoya la cabeza sobre los hombros de Harry y escucha la dulce voz ronca de los altavoces, no es de extrañar que se sienta algo soñoliento. "Voy a ver esto".

"Está bien", dice Harry, y luego se vuelve a Gemma, levantando las cejas y sonriendo, "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Gem?"

Ella arquea las cejas de vuelta, y lanza un puñado de fichas en su rostro.

"Deja de mirar mis cartas, renacuajo" Gemma está protestando ruidosamente veinte minutos más tarde, golpeando la cabeza de Harry mientras él estira su cuello para mirar descaradamente al puñado de papeles.

"Se podría deletrear 'mamada'", él le dice amablemente, señalando la abierta 'a'. Ella lo mira con recelo.

Es un juego verdaderamente entusiasta de Scrabble, Gemma y Harry espiando al otro de la misma forma en la que él y Lottie siempre competían. Él se encuentra preguntándose si a Harry le caería bien Lottie tanto como a Louis le cae bien Gemma. Está casi seguro que a su madre le encantaría Harry, con sus rizos y la forma en que cocina y sus respiraciones de yoga. Louis piensa que si es que alguna vez fueran a quedarse en Doncaster, Jay le daría el sofá de la planta baja a Harry, como si esperara que duerman separados, pero dejaría la luz del pasillo prendida de modo que Louis podría escaparse de su habitación y bajar junto a su chico.

 

***

_Louis se recuerda a sí mismo que las mentiras blancas son mejores que los corazones negros._

***

"Sólo prométeme algo, Lou," Harry susurra en la oscuridad una vez que están completamente solos, acurrucados en la cama de la infancia de Harry.

"¿Prometerte qué?" Louis le pregunta, distraídamente trazando líneas sobre su pecho.

"Prométeme que no vas a pedirme que me quede."

Louis detiene su mano, y hay silencio por un segundo, no hay sonido a parte de la respiración entrecortada y gritos silenciosos. Él traga saliva, en busca de una respuesta, "Harry, sabes- yo quiero-"

"Lo sé," Harry dice: "Yo sé que tú quieres, pero prométeme que no me lo pedirás."

Harry es tan grande y alto y orgulloso, pero ahora mismo, encrespado en el lado de Louis, mejillas mojadas, los ojos muy abiertos, se ve tan, tan pequeño. Louis entierra su rostro en el cabello de Harry, respirando tanto de él como sea posible, almacenando partículas de él dentro de sus pulmones.

"Lo prometo", susurra.

 

***

_Anne dice adiós._

***

"Fue maravilloso conocerlos", dice Louis a las tres en punto de la tarde del día siguiente, y lo dice en serio. "Gracias por invitarme."

"Me caes bien", Gemma anuncia, y luego lo tira en un abrazo. "Cuídate", le susurra al oído, y él entiende lo que quiere decir y se aferra con más fuerza.

"Tienes nuestro número, si alguna vez te sientes solo mientras él está fuera correteando por el desierto," Robin le dice al lado, abrazándolo también. Estas personas son tan amables, Louis piensa, y tan encantadores, y Harry es tan amable y tan encantador, y tienen que estar viviendo en una película porque cosas como la guerra no deben sucederle a las personas amables y encantadoras en la vida real.

Anne es la última. Ella ha estado llorando toda la mañana, en realidad todos ellos lo han hecho (Louis se sentía un poco como un intruso antes de recordar que Harry quiere a Louis allí, quiere a Louis para ser parte de su vida y su familia, quiere a Louis para ver esto y sentir esto y saber este lado de él, entonces, Louis sintió nada más que agradecimiento).

Ella no le dijo nada a Louis, sólo lo abraza y entierra su cara en su pecho, y antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces Louis presiona un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y la abraza con fuerza. "Lo sé", le dice.

Son dos caras de la misma moneda a punto de quedarse atrás.

"Gracias," es todo lo que murmura, antes de que se separen y Harry dé un paso hacia adelante.

 

***

_A Louis le resulta difícil olvidar que Harry va a la guerra en dos semanas._

***

Dos días después de que regresen de Cheshire, un tal sargento James que resulta ser un oficial al mando que se había hecho muy amigo de Harry durante su entrenamiento de combate básico hace dos años, invita a Harry a cenar. Harry le muestra el correo electrónico a Louis.

"Una despedida", escribe James, y Louis ignora el hecho de que quedan 12 días enteros, y que va a empezar a pensar en cosas como despedidas cuando en realidad tengar que dejar a su chico ir. Él le dice esto a Harry, que pone mala cara un poco, y Harry le atrae y sólo lo sostiene por un rato, los brazos se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros y la barbilla sobre su cabeza, suavemente recordándole que la oferta de James es buena, y que Louis también está invitado.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Louis le pregunta a Harry nerviosamente mientras están parados en el porche de la casa  correspondiente a la dirección de James. Harry tiene una chaqueta y una botella de vino tinto, y Louis tiene tres mil cosas que le gustaría hacer con él ahora y siempre, sobre todo huir a Estados Unidos con sólo la ropa que llevan puesta y convertirse en sordo-mudos profesionales de modo que si el ejército británico llegara a llamar a su puerta, ellos no serán capaces de responder a ninguna pregunta.

Con "esto" Louis se refiere a sus manos unidas. Realmente no le importaría que Harry sólo lo presentara como un compañero de piso o un amigo, porque Louis sabe lo que él y Harry son (la mayoría del tiempo), y él no necesita que Harry haga algo estúpido, como liberarse a sí mismo frente a una masa de homófobos antes de incluso dejar suelo británico.

"No seas tonto, Lou, por supuesto que estoy seguro", dice Harry, y le da un beso en la mejilla para probarlo. "El sargento James te amará."

Louis se sonroja un poco, porque Harry simplemente logra ese efecto en él, "estoy nervioso", admite. Y entonces, sólo para ser un idiota, añade, "Nunca he estado alrededor de un militar real antes."

"¿En serio?" Harry le advierte. "Te llevaré, Tommo." Pero él llama al timbre, aprieta su mano y susurra 'a la cama', justo antes de que la puerta se abra para revelar a un hombre robusto a los mediados de los 30, que lleva un semblante sensible y una sonrisa positiva. Al instante tira a Harry en un abrazo gigante.

"¡Harry, chico!" Él exclama, fuerte acento, una vez que lo deja ir. "Es genial que hayan venido."

"Es genial que nos hayas invitado," Harry sonríe de vuelta, luminoso y abierto. "Este es Louis".

El sargento James observa sus manos entrelazadas, asiente una vez, casi para sí mismo, y luego vuelve la sonrisa a Louis. Louis se da cuenta de que James es, tal vez, incluso menos intimidante que Harry, "Encantado de conocerte, Louis."

"Lo mismo digo, sargento James," Louis le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Greg", corrige, y los introduce en el interior. Son paredes de ladrillo realmente encantadores y suaves alfombras y fotos en todas partes, "Mi esposa está en la cocina, Harry. Le he dicho las peores cosas sobre ti y todavía está emocionada por conocerte".

Él los guía a una cocina abierta con encimeras de madera clara y una mujer guapa y rubia revolviendo algo que huele positivamente delicioso.

"¡Hola, queridos!" Ella exclama cuando ve a Harry y Louis, abandonando el bol y corriendo a besar a los dos en la mejilla, antes de pasar a Harry. "Tú debes ser el Increíble Soldado Styles."

"Sí, señora," Harry sonríe, casi tímido.

"Ellie," le corrige amablemente. "No me llames señora, ¡me haces sentir como una mamá anciana!" Se ríe.

"Tienes tres hijos," Greg le recuerda. Ella le lanza una mirada, y él se aleja lentamente, lanzando sus manos en señal de rendición, "Iré a retirar la carne de la parrilla."

Ellie lo observa irse con cariño.

"Hombres", suspira, volviendo a Harry y Louis. "Hablando de eso," sus ojos se iluminan: "¿Tú eres?"

Louis se aclara la garganta, "Louis".

"Louis", repite Ellie, "Bienvenido".

"Tienes una hermosa casa", le dice.

Ella brilla positivamente. Louis cree que ella podría ser una especie de diosa, o que está a medio camino de emborracharse. "Eres un encanto. Harry, será mejor que lo conserves".

La mano de Harry es cálida y fuerte en la suya, "Oh, confía en mí, estoy pensando en ello."

Comen la cena en el jardín, carne y verduras a la parrilla y una ridículamente deliciosa sopa por cortesía de Ellie. Hablan de cosas sorprendentemente normales, de verdad. Ellie es una profesora de música en una escuela primaria cercana, y ha estado ayudando a ejecutar el campamento de este verano, pero ella tiene un imbécil horrible como un director, así que ella y Louis intercambian historias sobre malos jefes. Greg quiere saber lo que Harry ha estado haciendo este verano, y la respuesta de "desfigurar propiedad pública y hacer yoga en el piso de la cocina de Louis" gana dos rondas de la risa, una cuando piensan que está bromeando, y otra cuando se dan cuenta de que él va en serio. Greg es un enorme fan de Manchester United, porque,  _Harold, algunas personas tienen sentido de las cosas importantes de la vida_ , le dice Louis, por lo que mientras Harry y Ellie charlan sobre sus utensilios de cocina favoritos, él y Louis charlan también por un largo tiempo, hablando de la liga de verano que Louis honestamente realmente sólo ha tenido tiempo de ver cortamente, a causa de Harry, y Greg dice que la Guardia le dio boletos de temporada una vez, como regalo de Navidad, y le invita a ir junto a él cuando tenga tiempo.

"Yo sabía que tenías una razón decente para alistarte, Haz. Ni siquiera pienses en volver a irte hasta que me consigas los boletos de temporada, por favor"

Más tarde se unen Bella, Lucas, y David, de edades de doce y medio, siete y dos tercios, y cinco y tres cuartas partes, respectivamente, y Bella dice que está emocionada de volver a la escuela la semana que viene para ver al hámster de la clase, Lucas le pregunta a Harry cuán lejos está la luna, y David muestra sus cicatrices de guerra en la zona de juegos.

"Ese es un feo corte," Louis le dice: "¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"¡Un tigre me mordió!" David asiente, los ojos muy abiertos, y Louis jadea con sorpresa y se vuelve hacia él, mientras Ellie se ríe en voz baja, le llama la atención a Louis y le articula "en la caja de arena".

"¡Un tigre!" Louis exclama. "¿Luchaste contra él?"

David asiente enérgicamente, rizos rubios tapándole los ojos. "Yo era valiente como un soldado.  ¿Verdad, papá?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis ve un dejo de tristeza en la sonrisa de Greg. "Por supuesto que sí, campeón", Dice, y levanta a David en su regazo. "El más valiente de todos."

Las cosas no se ponen difíciles hasta que Ellie se excusa a las nueve y media, subiendo a poner a los niños a dormir, y Greg saca tres cigarros. Es posiblemente lo más adulto Louis se ha sentido alguna vez, sentado en un bonito patio con un buen chico y un militar que aparentemente puede hacer anillos de humo. Louis casi se asusta, pero luego se da cuenta de que tal vez todo este verano es la cosa más adulta que ha tenido que hacer, yoga y consumo excesivo de alcohol y abundante cantidad de sexo semi público. Él está en una relación con Harry, una relación real con la confianza y honestidad y también, probablemente, una cantidad absurda de amor, y de alguna manera tienen que ser adultos al respecto porque dentro de doce días Harry tiene que irse y Louis tiene que  _soltarlo._

"¿Ya sabes el lugar donde te enviarán, Harry?" Greg le pregunta después de un rato de fumar en silencio.

"Sí, señor," dijo Harry, "Afganistán".

"Supongo que no te podían enviar de nuevo a Kuwait, no con lo bien que lo hiciste," Greg asiente, pero su voz suena un poco triste y Louis trata de no pensar en ello. "¿Estás listo?"

"Yo-" la sonrisa de Harry se tambalea por una fracción de segundo, y luego regresa, con toda su fuerza. "Claro, sí. He estado en Cheshire hace unos días, y vi a la familia, estoy preparado ahora".

"Decir adiós es la parte más difícil," Greg suspira. "Estoy en casa por dos meses más antes de que yo esté  fuera de nuevo, sólo un pequeño escuadrón para monitorizar los alrededores en Beirut. Ellie está muy enfadada porque no voy a estar en casa para Navidad".

"Yo tampoco, de hecho" dice Harry.

"Te dejan hacer Skype en esas fechas", la voz de Ellie viene, y ella volvió a aparecer en el patio, sin los niños, cigarrillo en mano.

"Eso es muy amable de parte de ellos," Louis se oye decir a sí mismo, pero Harry no estará aquí para la Navidad y Harry no va a estar aquí para su cumpleaños y Harry no va a estar aquí y Louis no puede respirar. "Disculpen, ¿dónde está el baño?" pregunta en lo que espera es un tono ligero, y Ellie le señala con la mano dentro y hacia la izquierda y él no puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido, de verdad, no puede escapar del ejército británico lo suficientemente rápido.

El cuarto de baño está pintado en colores de cristal del mar y los azulejos en las paredes se sienten frías contra su frente. Se deja descansar allí durante unos minutos, respirando respiraciones profundas y obligándose a concentrarse en todo el tiempo que le queda y nada en absoluto después de ello. Louis Tomlinson es un maestro en ignorar el futuro, todo el mundo lo sabe. Louis Tomlinson puede hacer esto.

Hay un golpe en la puerta.

"¡Un segundo!" Él responde, volviéndose a comprobar en el espejo. No ha estado llorando, y con un rápido giro de los dedos por el pelo, los lugares donde se ha presionado contra las baldosas vuelven a caer en su lugar con el resto de su flequillo, así nadie tiene que saber acerca de su pequeño episodio en el cuarto de baño.

"¿Haz terminado con tu ataque de pánico?" Una voz se desplaza a través a la ligera. Louis balancea la puerta abierta para encontrarse cara a cara con Ellie, platos equilibrados en sus manos y los ojos comprensivos.

"Yo no-" Louis está seguro de que su cara está de color rojo brillante.

"He dejado a los chicos afuera, hablando de la guerra y la destrucción", dice ella. "¿Te importa ayudarme con los platos?"

Louis debe decir que no, debería decir _no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando,_  debería decir estoy bien, de verdad, pero Ellie huele a cigarrillos y de cerca hay un montón de líneas en su rostro y Louis se limita a asentir, y la sigue hasta la cocina amarilla.

"¿Lavar o secar?" Ella le pregunta a la ligera, en voz baja. A pesar de que Ellie no puede ser mayor de 35 años, algo en ella le recuerda a Louis de su madre, y siente una punzada de nostalgia recordando  su propia cocina: una variedad de tazas de cerámica y una mesa de madera resistente, los pies colgando del mostrador y la boca hablando sin parar un minuto mientras seca los platos que su madre le pasa.

Traga con fuerza, "secar, por favor."

Ella le sonríe, triste y suave, mientras le da el paño de cocina.

Durante un tiempo, trabajan en silencio. El grifo hace un silbido suave y Ellie presiona los platos y vasos en sus manos sin realmente mirarlo, pero a Louis no le importa porque hay una ventana con vistas al jardín, junto al fregadero, y Louis puede ver la mitad de la cara de Harry desde ahí, cálidamente iluminado por la luz del patio. Sus cejas se fruncieron en concentración mientras escucha lo que tiene que estar diciendo Greg, los labios apretados en una línea firme, y él asiente con la cabeza muy serio.

"Teníamos 16," Ellie dice pronto.

"¿Disculpa?" Los ojos de Louis se apartaron de la ventana, en busca de los de ella, pero Ellie ha mantenido firmemente la mirada en el plato en sus manos, el vapor que se levanta por el agua caliente que corre y corre, la espuma burbujeante junto con él.

"Cuando Greg y yo nos conocimos teníamos 16."

"Oh", dice Louis. Su mirada se desvía de nuevo al perfil de Harry, y él no sabe por qué está aquí, y él no sabe lo que está diciendo, y él se siente muy, muy, cansado.

"Se sentó a mi lado en biología", Ellie continúa. "Fuimos compañeros de laboratorio. Me lo pidió formalmente el día en que nos tocaba discear el corazón de un cerdo. Recuerdo que le pregunté sobre qué demonios pensaba al pedirme salir en un momento como ese, con sangre por todas partes, en sus guantes de goma y sobre esas gafas horribles, y el me respondió 'no existe mejor momento que ahora, amor'. Fue completamente ridículo, por supuesto, pero luego sonrió y supongo que pensé que tal vez podría estar en lo cierto, sobre, como, todo."

Louis vuelve la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Ella todavía está viendo el vapor acurrucarse desde el fregadero de metal, y ella parece agotada.

"Yo no elegí ser una esposa del ejército, Louis. Me embaracé justo después de terminar la universidad.  Greg, bueno, él no era la bombilla más brillante y no llegó muy lejos como universitario. Pero él me amaba y me ama mucho y quería que lo apoyen con la vida militar porque pensó que era la mejor opción, porque es una carrera, con beneficios y un salario y una pensión. Y-" se rompe, y su voz vacila un poco, algo quebrada. "Yo estaba aterrorizada, al principio. Me imaginaba el lado frío de la cama, la cañería que nunca se arregló, bodas de amigos a las que debes asistir en solitario, y él perdiéndose los cumpleaños y los días festivos. Pero yo me he equivocado al tener miedo de esas cosas".

Y esta vez, cuando ella pasa el plato, toma la mano de Louis en la suya, y aprieta firmemente hasta que él finalmente la mira a los ojos. Louis no sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero no era esto. "Louis", dice ella. Su voz es tranquila y melódica, incluso, pero su mirada era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. "Me equivoqué al tener miedo de esas cosas porque hay mucho más por lo que temer."

Ella deja caer su mano y vuelve a la pileta. "Yo no elegí esto", repite en voz baja.

Cuando Harry y Greg regresan un cuarto de hora más tarde, las mejillas rosadas y las sonrisas que se extienden hasta sus oídos todo lo que Ellie no dijo todavía está sonando con fuerza en los oídos de Louis.

_No estaba segura al hacerlo._

 

***

_Harry se está yendo poco a poco, en piezas y partes._

***

"¡A comer, chicos!" Harry llama a la habitación en general a las nueve de la mañana del viernes, con 10 días restantes para que todo termine.

"Eres un mago," Niall halaga mientras Louis lleva los platos a la mesa con los pastelitos de mermelada fresca, huevos revueltos, y salchichas  _sin observaciones de Zayn, por favor._

"Ésta era idea principalmente de Louis," Harry prácticamente cuenta, dándole a Louis una nalgada de felicitaciones en su camino a la mesa, paño de cocina al hombro y sonrisa dolorosamente encantadora. "Soy un maestro fantástico, sin embargo."

"Aquí, aquí," Liam levanta su taza de té y todos ellos brindan alegremente. Una soñolienta conversación se asienta sobre ellos, y Louis se vuelve hacia Harry, desconcertado.

"¿Por qué no estás devorando todo, Haz?", Cuestiona, un toque de preocupación arrastrando su voz, porque Harry simplemente pela un plátano y Louis nunca ha visto a Harry comer menos que un banquete en la mañana. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Oh, sí," Harry ondea una mano despreocupadamente. "Sólo tengo que volver a ponerme en forma para la próxima semana, es todo."

"¿El  _sexejercicio_  ya no te ayuda?" Zayn se burla, llevándose a la boca dos salchichas a la vez.

"Hablando de eso, Liam, Zayn, ¿han visto mi uniforme? Lo he buscado por todas partes," Harry les pregunta.

Zayn ni se inmutó: "¿Sabes lo caro que pueden resultar los juegos de roles en estos días?"

Louis se ríe junto con el resto de la mesa ante el furioso sonrojo de Liam. Harry no está comiendo alimentos grasosos ya.  _Está bien._

 

***

_No está bien._

***

"¿He hecho algo mal?" La voz de Harry es suave y preocupada y deriva sobre Louis a las dos de la mañana del domingo, acurrucándose en el aire con el humo tenue del cigarrillo de Louis.

"¿Hmm?" Louis tararea, deslizando sus dedos distraídamente a lo largo del brazo de Harry y tratando de concentrarse en algo que no sea el hecho de que  _Harry se va._  Hay una araña escalando hasta la esquina de la pared, hacia el techo.  _Harry se va_. Louis tiene que inscribirse para las clases pronto.  _Harry se va._  Ellie le invitó a tomar el té el próximo mes.  _Harry se va._

"Has estado distraído", afirma Harry. "¿Qué pasa?"

_El asunto_  es que la noche del viernes, cuando habían ido a bailar y Harry le había escrito las palabras "NUNCA SE PONE MEJOR QUE ESTO" en el brazo en Sharpie negro, Louis se había dado cuenta de que era su último fin de semana en Manchester, y luego se dio cuenta de que sólo habían tenido realmente cinco fines de semana en Manchester, ¿y qué pasaría si nunca volvían a tener un fin de semana en Manchester de nuevo?

_El asunto_  es que Harry no pasó la mañana del sábado durmiendo la resaca con Louis, persianas cerradas y ciclos interminables de America's Next Top Model: British Invasion mientras se acurracaban, sino que se puso a correr alrededor del parque en círculos mientras Louis releyó Lolita y se dijo a sí mismo no llorar un total de seis veces porque Harry se veía tan jodidamente adorable, tratando de ponerse en forma, con el pelo tirándose por todos lados y sus cejas frunciéndose un poco en concentración; realmente, era como enviar un maldito cachorro a la guerra.

_El asunto es_  que cuando Louis llega a casa después de trabajar el domingo, temprano porque los domingos él y Nick realmente no abren sólo ponen un poco de música suave y silenciosamente resuelven cuentas por unas horas, Harry está lavando los platos del almuerzo de los chicos en el fregadero, la filtración de la luz naranja pálida a través de la ventana de la cocina pequeña, distorsionada, convirtiendo la parte superior de su cabello en el color del oro, y él está tarareando, tarareando con su camiseta suave y hombros anchos y honestamente, Louis podría pasar un para siempre sólo viendo el modo en que sus músculos se flexionan ligeramente mientras sus manos se mueven en círculos bajo el agua caliente, pero no tiene un para siempre, ni una eternidad, él sólo tiene otra de semana - siete días, 168 horas - y necesita pasar de puntillas de vuelta a su habitación y fumarse tres cigarrillos en el porche antes de que esté bien para volver a entrar y preguntarle a Harry si le gustaría ir a dar un paseo.

"No pasa nada," Louis promete, inclinándose para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de acurrucarse aún más cerca de Harry, poniendo su cabeza justo sobre el lugar en el que pueda escuchar los latidos del corazón de Harry, fuertes, como si no pudieran detenerse. "Nada en absoluto."

***

_El miércoles, Harry está perfecto, y Louis está dividido en dos._

***

Cuando Zayn y su tupé aparecen en Grimshaw & Co unos minutos antes del cierre, Louis no ha tenido un buen día.

"Yo no he estado teniendo un buen día," Louis le dice. Zayn se inclina sobre el mostrador para cepillar fuera un poco de pelo que cae sobre los ojos de Louis.

"¿Por qué no?", Pregunta.

_Harry se irá Harry se irá Harry se irá._

"Es el día libre de Nick así que me quedé atrapado hablando por teléfono con los proveedores durante tres horas con nadie alrededor para que me ayude a apuñalarme a mí mismo."

Zayn le da un aspecto compuesto con una ceja perfectamente arqueada y sus clásicos labios fruncidos que dicen claramente 'Sé que eres un terrible mentiroso', pero él no lo dice en voz alta, y Louis realmente, realmente ama a Zayn veces.

"Mala suerte", dice.

"Sí," Louis está de acuerdo. "No voy a salir esta noche. Iré directamente a casa y me dormiré en el sofá, y haré que Haz me de un masaje en los pies mientras vemos Skins".

"¡No!" Zayn dice rápidamente. La cabeza de Louis se vuelca hasta encontrar a Zayn mirándolo un poco frenético.

"¿Qué tienes?" Louis le pregunta.

"No puedes ir a casa todavía. Realmente necesito tu ayuda esta tarde".

"Qué extraño eres a veces," Louis suspira. "¿Con qué?"

"Tienes que ayudarme a escoger un regalo de cumpleaños para Li."

"No," Louis dice cortamente, girando la llave en la cerradura de la caja registradora. "Por supuesto que no."

"Por favor, Lou," Zayn suplica. "Yo, literalmente, no tengo idea de qué regalarle a él, y tú eres tan bueno con los regalos."

Louis está bastante seguro de que él le ha regalado a Zayn lubricante con sabor para su cumpleaños en los últimos tres años consecutivos. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando, amigo?", Pregunta.

"No es como que tengas algo mejor que hacer," Zayn suena inusualmente desesperado.

"Qué rudo." Louis toma su teléfono y su portátil ( _Harry se irá Harry se irá Harry se irá_ ) y se empuja hacia fuera de detrás del mostrador, cara a cara de pie con Zayn.

"Siento como si apenas te veo ya", se queja Zayn en voz baja, y es exagerado y dramático y, la verdad, ni siquiera es cierto porque _viven juntos._  Louis hace un ruido frustrado.

"Bien", dice, y Zayn sonríe como si él acabara de ganar un premio de Cine de la Academia Británica y tira a Louis fuera de la tienda.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, están de pie delante de una selección de juegos combinados de herramientas eléctricas en Pierce's Hardware. Louis tiene hambre y un poco de depresión y no sabe una maldita cosa sobre si Liam prefiere o no un kit de níquel-cadmio Inalámbrico de 18 voltios o un kit de 20 voltios de litio ion inalámbrico.

"Quiero decir, ¿cuál crees que será más útil?" Zayn le pregunta.

Louis desea que las miradas mataran. "¿Cuál preferirías tener metido dentro de ti?", él se siente exasperado cuando el teléfono de Zayn zumba.

"Buena pregunta, Lou", dice alegremente, entrecerrando los ojos a algo en la pantalla y frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"¿Con quién demonios mensajeas?" Louis rueda los ojos.

"Con nadie", Zayn guarda su teléfono. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, ¿cuál podría ser mejor utilizado como un juguete sexual?"

"Zayn, estaba bromeando."

Zayn se encoge de hombros, "Yo no." Su teléfono vibra de nuevo, y él lo protege un poco con la mano mientras lee lo que hay en la pantalla, como si a Louis le importara una mierda sus hábitos de sexting.

"¿Sabes qué, Lou?", anuncia repentinamente. "Creo que voy a llevar una buena nueva franela para él mañana, del mall o algo así. Vamos a casa".

Louis se queda mirando a Zayn con incredulidad. "Hemos estado buscando en las herramientas eléctricas por media hora, Zayn, ¿qué está mal contigo?"

Zayn se encoge de hombros. Él ni siquiera parece culpable, bloqueando su teléfono y lanzando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Louis, guiándolo fuera de la ferretería. Louis está demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que quejarse mientras Zayn lo arrastra a casa y Zayn, por su parte, parece no saber otra cosa que no sea empujarlo. Cuando llegan a la puerta, y Zayn saca sus llaves, su cadera la da un leve empujón a la de Louis.

"Eres un buen amigo, Lou", le dice.

"Gracias", dice Louis mientras Zayn gira la cerradura y lo empuja dentro del departamento.

"¡SORPRESA!" Gritan todos los conocidos de Louis, de repente.

El piso se ve como si hubiera sido golpeado por una explosión de una fiesta salvaje. Hay serpentinas por todas partes, cubriendo el sofá y las sillas y el televisor, revoloteando por debajo de las puertas, atado alrededor de la cabeza de Niall. Una capa gruesa pero decente de confeti brillante tapiza todo el suelo de la sala, y repartidos por todo el techo hay globos de diferentes tamaños y colores de neón. Los mostradores de la cocina están abrumados por un surtido de licores y patatas fritas; la mesa ha sido tomada por un gran pastel con lo que parece, por lo menos, cincuenta velas que salen de el. Las personas están paradas en cada espacio, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Eleanor, Perrie, Matt, y Aiden, también Nick, y Gemma, y Josh y Ed, y Ashton y Michael y Luke, con los que Louis y Liam a veces juegan fútbol en el parque, y también un sinnúmero de personas de su grupo de curso de la universidad y un sinnúmero de personas de el grupo de curso de Niall, y también los vecinos de 5A y 5C. Y en medio de todos ellos, bajo una pancarta gigante que dice "¡Felices 21 y casi 7 Meses, Lou!", está Harry, con una sonrisa tan grande que amenaza con romperle la cara y el corazón de Louis en dos.

"Él lo hizo todo por sí solo, no te enfades demasiado," Zayn susurra en el oído de Louis.

Louis está congelado. Él se queda sin habla.

"¡Está sin palabras!" Alguien grita, y el departamento se manifiesta en aplausos y risas y alguien pone a The Black Keys y Zayn exige el reconocimiento por mantener a Louis fuera de la casa y otra persona agarra a Louis por el brazo y lo tira contra la multitud y después todo el mundo empieza a bailar.

Hace calor, y hay gente que lo besa y otras dándole palmaditas en la espalda o agitando sus cuerpos y vertiendo chupitos dentro de sus bocas, y todo el tiempo, como una especie de fuerza cósmica y magnética, está cada vez más cerca y más cerca de Harry , que sólo ha estado, como, mirándolo. Harry, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa gigante y una perfección aparentemente sin fin; Harry, a quien Louis le importa lo suficiente como para recordar algo Louis dijo hace meses en una pequeña habitación en el corazón de Blackpool; Harry, que lo ha alcanzado ahora, y está tirando de Louis contra su pecho con sus brazos largos y fuertes, sosteniéndolo allí como si nunca lo quisiera dejar escapar; Harry, de quién Louis está tan, tan enamorado; Harry, que se irá en tres días para ir a luchar en una guerra que Louis no entiende; Harry, que puede nunca volver.

"No me lo quería perder," Harry susurra en el pelo de Louis, "Feliz cumpleaños".

Es demasiado. Louis murmura agardecimientos en el pecho de Harry, se desenreda de él con cuidado, dice, "Voy a ir a traer bebidas", por encima del ruido de la fiesta, y se deja sumergir en las masas.

Aquí está lo que Louis no recordará en absoluto:

Stan, se desmaya después del décimo chupito, pero Louis llega afortunadamente al número 13 antes de que pierda la capacidad de ponerse de pie.

Alguien embarra el pastel en la cara de Louis, y Zayn lame toda la crema de encima de Louis con la poca vergüenza que sólo posee cuando está tan borracho que piensa que está a medio camino a Marte.

Eleanor y Perrie pasan a todos sus fotografías a juego del miembro de Niall a toda la habitación.

En algún momento, mucho después de que ha roto su promesa de conseguir bebidas para Harry, Louis termina sentado en una esquina con Niall, que está tratando de mirar bajo la falda de Emily, una de las baristas de un café que frecuentan, y Niall dice que ésta es una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para un gran hombre, y Louis dice que no, en realidad, no es una fiesta de cumpleaños en lo absoluto y Niall le pregunta también qué clase de fiesta es entonces y Louis le dice que se trata de  _una fiesta de despedida_.

Aquí está lo que Louis recordará perfectamente:

Después de que todo el mundo finalmente se marcha, a eso de las tres de la mañana, Harry encuentra a Louis tirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero a un millón de distancia del sueño.

"¿Lou?"

La voz es suave y dolorosamente familiar, y Louis aprieta los ojos cerrados porque está tratando tanto, tanto por estar enojado en este momento, y si la cara de Harry se ve como ahora él está imaginando que se ve, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y los ojos muy abiertos por la culpa, sus esfuerzos serán en vano.

"Te odio, Harry Styles," Louis intenta. Sale a la luz un insulto poco convincente, el alcohol y la adoración suavizan el golpe, pero si dice algo las veces suficientes, entonces quizás, con suerte, comenzará a sentir que es así.

"¿Ah, sí?" la voz de Harry se acerca, y a pesar de los ecos que quedan de la risa y la música rebotando en el espacio fuera de su habitación, Louis igual oye las tablas del suelo crujir, siente que su ritmo cardíaco acelera y se le seca la boca mientras Harry se acerca. "¿Por qué es eso?"

Su voz es lenta y cálida y casi condescendiente, como si supiera la respuesta de mil chistes de los que Louis nunca ha oído hablar. No es divertido porque Louis quiere gritar, no es gracioso que quiera llorar y tirar cosas y decirle a Harry que se aleje pero su estúpido corazón no se lo permita, nunca dejaría que haga algo tan inteligente, ni en un millón de años.

"No estoy bromeando," Louis dice ahora, y hace que salga un poco más fuerte que antes.

"No estaba dando a entender que lo estabas," El tono de Harry es demasiado claro, y todavía no lo entiende. Louis siente la cama hundirse abajo, siente las manos suaves acercándose a frotar sus hombros en la forma en que Harry ha aprendido que a Louis le gusta. Y, bueno. Ese es el maldito problema, ¿no? Harry sabe como reconfortarlo en todas las formas adecuadas, pero en pocos días Harry no estará aquí y no podrá reconfortarlo de ninguna manera en lo absoluto y, en realidad, Harry podría nunca volver a reconfortarlo, nunca jamás, y es tan jodidamente absurdo e injusto y ridículo, absolutamente ridículo, y Louis se enoja, está enojado con Harry por dejarlo en piezas, pero principalmente está enojado consigo mismo por dejar que Harry se vaya.

Louis grita en la almohada.

"Jesús, amor," Harry medio ríe, pero es un sonido nervioso ahora, y no hay una pizca de incertidumbre en sus ojos cuando Louis levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Qué está pasando?", Se ablanda, deslizándose para reunir a Louis en sus brazos, presionándolo en su pecho y dejando un beso en la nuca de Louis y otro en su cuello. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

_Quedarte Quedarte Quedarte._

"Nada", dice Louis, corto y sin emoción, y es la verdad. La respiración de Harry en la parte posterior de su cuello es demasiado caliente, por lo que se incorpora, balanceando las piernas que cuelgan a un lado de la cama, concentrándose duro en no mirar por encima del hombro. Él sabe que él está siendo petulante, sabe que no está siendo justo, sabe que los ha llevado a una lluvia inevitable. Él sabe todo esto, y sin embargo, no puede dejar de buscar una salida. "Está bien. Estoy bien. La fiesta fue una maravilla y eres encantador. Vamos a ir a la cama".

"No seas un idiota, Lou," Harry dice ahora, de forma audiblemente frustrada. Los colchones se estrujan y Louis oye como las sábanas se mueven ligeramente, y luego, de repente, Harry está a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos casi se tocan, la mirada haciendo un agujero a través del perfil de Louis. Louis fija su mirada hacia fuera sobre la ventana abierta que conduce a la escalera de incendios. Es casi septiembre, es casi otoño, y hay un frío en el aire que sopla dentro.

Louis mataría por un cigarrillo.

"No sé lo que quieres que diga, Harry," Louis dice finalmente, observando las cortinas de tela amarilla ondeando en la brisa y reflejando la luz de la farola.

Cuando Harry habla, él suena tan cansado como se siente Louis. "Sólo di lo que quieras, Lou."

La toalla de Harry -rosa y a rayas, la que Lottie le dio a Louis cuando dejó Doncaster para ir a la universidad hace tres años atrás- se cuelga en el gancho al lado de la de Louis, que tiene un logo de la Universidad de Manchester. Los pantalones de Harry, limpios y doblados, están en la parte superior de la cesta de la ropa desempaquetada cerca de la puerta. La fedora de Harry se alza sobre la cómoda, justo al lado de la cámara de Harry y una manada de harapientas pulseras de la amistad de Harry. Una taza medio vacía de Harry está en la mesita de noche, junto al libro que Harry está leyendo-   _¿tienen Carrie, Lou?, no puedo creer que eso comenzó como un libro_ \- y en la parte superior del libro de Harry están las gafas cuadradas de Louis.

"Yo realmente no creo", Louis dice en voz baja: "Que particularmente importe lo que yo quiera."

Hay un momento de silencio, en el que Louis finalmente mira a Harry. Sus miradas de enojo son tan hermosas como Harry feliz y Harry triste y Harry hambriento y Harry cansado. Louis tiene un último momento para apreciar sus rizos salvajes, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos oscuros, antes de que Harry salte de la cama y Louis empiece a gritar y lo que sea que los estaba conteniendo.

Se quiebre. 

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me importa lo que quieras, idiota egoísta?" 

"¿Quieres hablar de egoísmo, bastardo? Tu corres alrededor del desierto, mientras haces que te prometa cosas estúpidas como no pedirte que te quedes"

"Esa es una maldita broma porque-"

"¿Te has parado a pensar por un segundo que tal vez podrías lastimar a alguien?"

"No, Louis, por favor me ilumíname en cuanto malditamente destruí a mi madre"

"Nadie te obligó a hacerlo, Harry, no quieras ser la víctima ahora"

"Bueno tú tampoco, porque no voy a obligarte a hacer nada"

"Eso es basura, como si pudiera simplemente correr y dejar atrás todo ahora"

"Bueno, no pareces haber tenido ningún problema con eso en el pasado"

"Oh, wow, eso es clásico, ¿cierto? Jodidamente amable de tu parte recordarlo ahora"

"Para alguien que necesita estar en control todo el condenado tiempo, pones demasiada culpa en los demás"

"Y tú no tomas ninguna parte de la culpa porque eres tan malditamente sacrificado"

"Yo hago lo que hago por mí Louis-"

"Tonterías, lo haces por tu maldito padre-"

"Si incluso tratas de meterlo en esto, te juro que-"

"¿Realmente piensas que estaría orgulloso de que estés poniendo tu propia vida a un lado para honrar su estúpida memoria?"

"Cállate, Louis, cállate ahora"

"Sabes que es cierto-"

"Tú no sabes una mierda, Louis, tú incluso no sabes nada de mí así que solo-"

"¡CHICOS!"

Zayn y Liam han abierto la puerta, los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados. Louis está jadeando pesadamente, como si hubiera terminado de correr una maratón, y su mundo está nadando en rojo y él sólo se siente caliente por todas partes. Él no mira a Harry, no necesita saber que está llorando y está tan roto como Louis. En cambio, Louis mira el clavo que sobresale de la tabla del suelo en el que el calcetín de Harry se había enganchado el otro día cuando trató de salir a pedir comida para llevar y traer dos tazas de té caliente a Louis en la cama al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento si los despertamos", dice Louis, su voz áspera y cruda, mientras hace su camino fuera de la habitación.

 

***

_Cuando Harry se despierta, Louis se ha ido._

***

Louis se despierta en el sofá. Con un calambre en el cuello y sin olor a tocino y la puerta de su dormitorio está cerrada firmemente.

Louis no quiere pensar, ni esperar.

Louis simplemente se va.

 

***

_Louis no puede decidir si está más enfadado consigo mismo o con Harry, por lo que se venga con Zayn._

***

"¿Podrías por favor masticar más fuerte, Zayn?"

Zayn mira por encima de donde él se sentó junto a Louis detrás del mostrador, Shakespeare en una mano y una bolsa de patatas fritas en la otra. Él deliberadamente mastica, enviando una mirada mordaz en la dirección de Louis.

"Imbécil," Louis se queja, y luego vuelve a su tarea de equilibrar los libros, o, como Louis lo ha llamado en las últimas horas, entretenerse mientras espera a que Harry le envíe un mensaje. 

"¿Nada todavía?" Zayn le pregunta suavemente. Louis le lanza una mirada como si fuera la culpa de Zayn que Louis y Harry hayan logrado arruinar las cosas tan bien estos últimos días. "Tomaré eso como un no."

"¿Puedes sacar tus pies de la mesa?" Es todo lo que dice Louis y Zayn deja escapar un suspiro y planta ambos pies firmemente en el suelo. Hay un minuto de silencio, Louis ceñudo hacia abajo mientras lee los números minúsculos en la página en frente de él, antes de Zayn decida que ya es suficiente.

"Muy bien", Zayn anuncia. "Es hora de cortar esta mierda."

Curiosamente, Zayn no era el compañero de piso original de Louis. Inicialmente, Louis había sido emparejado con Sam, un tranquilo aspirante a abogado con un desafortunado acento de Birmingham pero con las ocho películas de Harry Potter en DVD y una tetera eléctrica. Louis y Sam tenían un respeto mutuo el uno al otro, y Louis siempre se aseguraba de apagar las luces cuando estaban fuera y Sam ni una sola vez se quejó de los seis pares de TOMS de Louis apestando la sala. Sin embargo, después de conocer a un muchacho irlandés rubio con una tolerancia astronómicamente elevada al alcohol y una afición por llevar camisetas que apenas cubrían sus pezones en su clase de mitología, Louis comenzó a pasar mucho menos tiempo viendo re-estrenos de capítulos viejos de The X Factor con Sam y mucho más tiempo desmayado y con resaca, en el departamento de Niall. Louis se sintió ligeramente ofendido cuando Sam se le había acercado a finales de octubre para preguntarle si podían cambiar de compañeros.

"Mi mejor amigo vive en este pasillo, y él está aquí todo el tiempo y tú no y yo simplemente estaba preguntándome si-"

"Está bien, amigo, yo lo entiendo", Louis había sacudido una mano con desdén. "Siempre y cuando él chico esté bien con eso."

"Creo que te caerá bien," Sam le había contestado con sinceridad, y parecía tan emocionado que Louis no podía decir que no.

"Espero que no tenga un problema con mi cartel de Kim Kardashian," es la primera cosa que Zayn le había dicho a Louis cuando Sam y Stuart los habían presentado.

"¿Rob también está en ese cartel?" Louis había querido saber.

Zayn se rió, una pequeña sonrisa secreta en su cara cuando lo miró. "Desafortunadamente", suspiró, y ellos ya estaban viviendo juntos para el final de la semana.

Tenían un montón de sexo en un primer momento, y cuando no dormían juntos, estaban ocupados y desesperados sintiéndose estúpidamente enamorados - no en el sentido romántico, sólo en la forma en que dos personas a veces se convierten en el mundo del otro de repente y permanecen así para siempre -. Ellos se imaginaban a sí mismos como los reyes del campus, pasando sus noches tratando de superarse al otro en concursos de bebidas y teniendo un montón de sexo o siendo más astutos que los demás (Niall se unía con frecuencia), y sus días tratando de tomar notas de las clases menos útiles. En la primavera, Zayn llevó con orgullo el pastel de felicitaciones a la asamblea de jugadores de golf y salió de ella con una licencia de socio y un deportista importante llamado Liam Payne. Zayn y Louis dejaron de lado el sexo loco pero se mantuvieron como amigos, Louis y Niall planearon varios métodos descriptivos de asesinato que involucraban cinta y cuchillos para aterrorizar a Liam, y continuaron existiendo en una especie de burbuja.

Hasta que, obviamente, todo  _esto_  pasó.

"¿Qué?," Louis está suspirando ahora, ignorando al muchacho presionándose justo contra su espalda. Delgados brazos se aferran alrededor de él, y siente un beso en su sien.

"Debes empezar a llorar ya o dejar de poner mala cara", Zayn dice con firmeza.

Zayn sabe absolutamente todo sobre Louis, sabe sobre su equivocada obsesión Cheryl Cole cuando tenía 15 años y la forma en la que todavía llora a veces en la noche, también sobre su marca de nacimiento en la parte interna del muslo derecho y los programas de televisión que a Louis le gusta ver cuando está enfermo y los que le gusta ver cuando está triste. A veces, se siente como que Zayn podría saber un poco más sobre Louis que el propio Louis, pero ahora, Louis se da cuenta, sólo necesita a alguien que le diga que hacer.

Y así es como se recuesta sobre la mesa y solloza.

Zayn está allí enseguida, frotando círculos a lo largo de los hombros agitados de Louis, presionando besos entre los omóplatos, susurrando suaves y pequeñas mentiras acerca de cómo todo está bien, "Lou, cariño, simplemente desahógate". Por cuánto tiempo se quedan así, Louis no podría saber, pero después de horas o días, meses o eternidades, Louis se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano y tira de él hacia arriba y alarga las mangas de su suéter para que cubran sus manos.

Él le pregunta a Zayn si algo de esta basura siquiera vale la pena.

"Sí, Lou", dice Zayn, cepillando sus dedos sobre el flequillo de Louis. "Vale la pena esto, y mucho más."

 

***

_Harry dejó todas las luces encendidas y Louis no puede creer que él dejó a Harry._

***

Harry está esperando en el porche.

Está anocheciendo, ahora. Louis tomó su tiempo para cerrar y caminar hasta el trabajo de Zayn para acompañarlo, e incluso hablar con su madre durante un cuarto de hora, se sentó en un banco fuera del bar. Se había tomado su tiempo en el camino a casa, también, se aseguró de pisar todas las grietas y arrastrar sus pies a lo largo del camino, recorriendo todo el perímetro alrededor del campus. Después de seis cigarrillos y un sinnúmero de ensayos de disculpas adecuadas, él finalmente enderezó los hombros y dio la vuelta en la esquina, las palabras correctas haciendo eco a través de su cabeza en una repetición constante, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry y olvidar todas las letras en el alfabeto.

Cuando tenía ocho años, Louis fue enviado a la oficina del director por haber roto una ventana al haber pateado su pelota de fútbol a través del vidrio, accidentalmente. El Sr. Simmons no pudo ver a Louis enseguida porque estaba en una reunión hasta el mediodía, por lo que la asistente administrativa, una anciana llamada Sra. Hoult, le dio instrucciones para sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico gris y reflexionar sobre sus errores mientras esperaba su castigo. Louis colgó las piernas en la silla y miró los azulejos desgastado y también a sus snickers que apenas rozaban el suelo, miró por la ventana hacia el césped en su mayoría marrón y a sus compañeros de clase que se empujaban unos a los otros en la tierra, miró a la señora Hoult, con su apretado rodete, los hombros estrechos y la moral estricta. Louis miró todas estas cosas, y luego Louis  _corrió_.

Él corrió a través del estacionamiento por lo que pasó en frente del propio Sr. Simmons, agitado y jadeante, que se las arregló para alcanzarlo y arrastrarlo hacia atrás mientras Louis se quejaba en voz alta. Su castigo fueron tres detenciones de almuerzo y una carta de disculpas a la señora Hoult, el Sr. Simmons, y su madre. Louis decidió que una misma carta copiada tres veces estaría perfectamente bien, y así es como todos recibieron una declaración idéntica de sus sentimientos más sinceros.

_Lamento mucho haber roto la ventana con mi pelota. Con todo mi amor, Louis._

"Tienes que pedir disculpas por haber huido, Louis," El Sr. Simmons le dijo.

Louis negó con la cabeza, "No lo haré."

"Lo siento," es la primera cosa que viene a borbotones de la boca de Louis cuando encuentra a Harry sentado en los escalones, cerveza en la mano y franela abotonada hasta la mitad, colgando de sus hombros. "Perdóname por haberte abandonado, estoy tan tan tan arrepentido, Haz, bebé,  _lo siento._ "

Harry entrecierra los ojos hacia él, con el rostro ilegible, dando a Louis una especie de permiso en silencio para que continue.

"Yo como que hago eso, a veces, y sé que es malo pero créeme, estoy trabajando en ello, y estoy de vuelta, Harry,  _yo siempre voy a volver,_  lo prometo."

Harry tiene la intención de mantener los ojos fijos con los de Louis, y Louis desea más que nada que él pudiera leer la mente de Harry en este momento, que él pudiera entender lo que tiene que decir para arreglarlo todo, pero él sólo toma una respiración profunda, traga el nudo en la garganta, deja caer su mirada a los zapatos y se deja llevar.

"Tienes razón, soy un cobarde, y no puedo- yo no- es que, tú me importas tanto, tanto, como, más de lo que posiblemente podrías darte cuenta, y estoy aterrorizado, pero eso es no- eso no es lo importante, en este momento, obviamente, Dios, Harry, fui tan estúpido al decir esas cosas porque te irás y la última cosa que necesitas es que te hagan sentir mal sobre tus acciones de utilidad mientras que yo sólo estoy  sentado con Nick leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas por quinta vez, y lo siento si te hice sentir como que me debes algo, porque, de verdad no es así, estas últimas seis semanas han sido probablemente las mejores seis semanas de toda mi patética vida, y estoy- como que siento que yo soy un idiota y yo siento que tú eres un idiota valiente y me siento terrible por habernos encontrado en el momento equivocado, o lo que sea, pero sobre todo lo siento, mucho y-"

"Louis".

Louis se congela. La voz de Harry es áspera y agrietada, pero es tan firme como Louis la ha oído, y cuando Louis se reúne con los ojos de Harry otra vez, hay algo diferente parpadeando en ellos, una especie de desesperación.

"Por favor, deja de disculparte."

"B-Bien."

Harry mira de reojo hacia él por un segundo más, y Louis mataría por poder leer la mente en este momento, porque cuando Harry deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y se empuja a sí mismo frente a la escalinata, frente a Louis con esa misma expresión en blanco, Louis no tiene idea de qué demonios está pasando, y él tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para bloquear todo.

Es agonizante por unos segundos, en el que Louis se prepara a sí mismo para todo, menos para la sensación del pulgar de Harry acariciando su mandíbula.

"Lou, amor, mírame", dice Harry, y se ha ido es el tono autoritario, sustituido por un sonido suave que es suficiente para hacer que Louis abriera los ojos lentamente, con cuidado. Los ojos de Harry están enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas, pero él está sonriendo con esta pequeña sonrisa secreta, sólo para Louis. El corazón de Louis estalla y se repara simultáneamente. " _Nos encontramos en el momento en que nos íbamos a encontrar._ "

"Harry-"

"No, shh, es mi turno," Harry lo interrumpe con una risa minúscula y nerviosa. "Yo estaba... mierda, bien, tomé uno de los best-sellers del otro día, mientras estabas fuera para comprar el almuerzo. Pensé que sería como una broma divertida si vinieras a encontrarme leyendo Crepúsculo. Pero, tomé este libro, y le di la vuelta a esta página al azar y simplemente, no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero era algo, como, ¿enamorarse lentamente y luego muy rápido? Y pensé que eso era un poco raro, porque" Harry toma una respiración profunda. "Porque nosotros hicimos exactamente lo contrario, ¿no?"

"Harry".

"Es poco convencional, Lou, y extraño también, pero creo que me capturaste desde el primer momento, y luego, como que todas las demás razones sólo cayeron en su lugar. Al revés, y toda esa mierda. Sucedió al revés. Pero yo creo- creo que eso es exactamente lo que tenía que suceder. Yo no creo que podría haber sucedido de otra manera. Al igual que con cualquier otra persona. O en cualquier otro momento."

Louis tiene un millón de cosas que él quiere decir.

_Lo siento,_  quiere decir, una y otra vez, porque sabe, ahora, que realmente no merece a Harry, no merece nada de él, porque Harry es- bien, Harry es perfecto, como podrán ver, y Louis ha sabido eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la importancia de eso de repente lo golpea, que Harry sea tan jodidamente perfecto y él haya elegido Louis, por alguna ilógica razón, y ahora Louis piensa que podrían estar atrapados juntos y él no sabe si eso es algo bueno o algo malo.

_Estoy asustado,_  quiere decir, porque eso es a lo que todo  _esto_  se reduce. Louis estando absolutamente aterrorizado de lo que podría suceder si Harry regresa y de lo que podría suceder si Harry no regresa, y aterrorizado de que él esté aterrorizado de todas esas cosas.

_Te quiero_ , quiere decir, porque él lo hace, en serio, quiere a Harry ahora y cree que él probablemente lo quiera en 20 años, todavía, independientemente de si Harry esté alrededor para quererlo también dentro de 20 años.

_"Te amo",_  es lo que dice, porque piensa que eso probablemente dice todo, y más.

 

***

_Zayn no está contento con la situación._

***

"Sí pero, Z, no están a juego, apenas relacionados," Louis suspira en su teléfono.

"No me importa una mierda, Lou," Zayn responde. Él está en el trabajo, probablemente oculto en la sala de las ofertas, ya que Louis puede oír un estruendo débil sobre la enojada voz de Zayn. "El punto es que lo haz conocido por, no lo sé, un mes, y ya tienen tatuajes asquerosamente cursis y gays resaltando su amor, mientras que tú has sido amigo mío durante años, y te has resistido cada vez que siquiera sugerí conseguir algo juntos".

"¿Cómo puede un tatuaje ser gay?" Es todo lo que Louis le pregunta. Harry regresa al sofá, ahora, sosteniendo una taza de té con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa perpleja, y Louis lo acepta con gracia y articula, "Zayn".

"¿Qué quiere?" Harry le pregunta sonriente, sorbiendo su propio té.

"Ser un masivo idiota, básicamente," Louis le dice, sin molestarse en cubrir el receptor.

"¿Disculpa?" Zayn se detiene a mediados de su regaño acerca de las implicaciones homosexuales de un barco y una brújula, "¿Estás hablando con  _él_?"

"Sí, Zayn, estamos viviendo en el mismo lugar y estamos juntos, obviamente vamos a estar hablando."

"Pónme en altavoz," demanda Zayn y Louis suspira de nuevo, aún más dramático, y golpea el botón del altavoz.

"Harry Maldito Styles, yo sólo quería informarte oficialmente que no voy a estar hablando contigo o tu estúpido novio por los próximos tres días."

"Lou y yo nos vamos a Blackpool en 14 horas, sin embargo," Harry le recuerda, y Zayn pausa su discruso brevemente.

"Está bien, sólo por treinta minutos."

Harry se ríe, lo cual, para deleite de Louis, parece enojar a Zayn aún más. "¿Qué te condenó?"

"Liam le dijo acerca de los tatuajes", dice Louis con la mayor naturalidad, colgando antes de que Zayn tenga la oportunidad de utilizar todos los insultos de Shakespeare que puede recordar (247. Puede recordar 247). "Zayn nos ha estado queriendo conseguir tatuajes a juego durante años, se siente traicionado que yo te elegí por encima de él en términos de violación de mi cuerpo."

"Con toda la razón, profanó tu cuerpo," Harry dije sonriendo cansadamente, y Louis se ríe mientras recuerda a Zayn quejándose sobre cómo Louis está violando su propio cuerpo desde un principio con esa 'estúpida y horrible telaraña'. 

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja, rozando suavemente sus dedos sobre la gasa blanca grabada sobre la brújula en la parte interior del antebrazo derecho de Louis.

"Normal", dice Louis. "¿El tuyo?"

"Es todo viento en popa".

Harry se va a la guerra en 72 horas, y él podría volver roto, y él podría volver con algún daño, y él no podría volver en lo absoluto, pero cuando los dedos de Louis revolotean hacia la brújula, sonríe ligeramente.

Él no puede estar completamente seguro de nada de lo que hace Harry, pero él puede asegurarse de que Harry y sus estúpidos juegos de palabras pueden encontrar un lugar al cual volver.

 

***

_Harry tiene un peinado de ejército; y Louis tiene unas cuantas horas más._

***

Son las dos de la madrugada en la última noche de Harry en Manchester, y la cocina de Louis y de Zayn es oficialmente un salón de belleza.

"Espero que te des cuenta de que Louis no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo", Zayn le dice a Harry con la mayor naturalidad. Él se sentó en el mostrador, mirándose tan suave como Louis lo había visto todo el verano, pantalones cortos y una de las viejas camisetas de entrenamiento de Liam, el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos sin la ayuda del gel de 20 libras que está acostumbrado a usar y robando mordidas del pastel de medio-cumpleaños de Louis directamente del plato.

Harry, que está sentado en una silla en el medio de una pequeña cocina, se ríe, y Louis le golpea levemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza rizada.

"Eso no es cierto," Louis dice con firmeza. "Corté el pelo de Liam en marzo."

"Se veía horrible," Zayn le recuerda.

"¡Hey!" Liam llama desde el fregadero, donde Niall le ha alistado a retocar sus raíces con lo que parece ser el pincel de un niño y varias tiras de papel aluminio.

Louis no le hace caso y coge las tijeras del cajón de la cocina. "Eso es sólo porque Liam no se ve bien con el pelo rapado."

"Eres un idiota, Lou" Liam suspira, pero no es grosero.

Están siendo todos muy buenos, se percata Louis, dándole a ambos, Harry y él, largos abrazos frecuentes, ofreciéndoles cervezas, y rechazando incluso la sugerencia de dormir un segundo en la última noche de Harry en el departamento. Louis se debate entre el deseo de vomitar y las ganas de ducharlos a todos en champán. Aunque reír junto con ellos parece un buen compromiso.

"Tú eres lo que comes" Niall dice sabiamente.

"Wow, compañero", dice Harry. "Debes de haber tenido algunas mamadas increíbles."

Estos son mis chicos, Louis piensa mientras enrolla la toalla a rayas alrededor de los hombros de Harry.  _Estos son mis chicos_. Casi sin pensarlo, se inclina para darle un beso a la sien derecha de Harry.

"Hey," Harry dice en voz baja, sonriendo. Louis no puede ver su rostro, pero sabe exactamente como se debe de mirar ahora mismo; una sonrisa ligeramente torcida, hoyuelo más pronunciado a la derecha.

Louis cree que eso es lo que es el amor, tal vez, cuando se puede oír la sonrisa de alguien.

"Hey." Louis mete la nariz en rizos de Harry y lo inspira. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres que yo haga esto?"

"Bueno, eres tú o Niall," Harry le dice: "Y me gustaría mucho más que sea alguien que habla el inglés británico."

"¡Hey!" Niall se queja, como si alguien pudiera tomar en serio a un pequeño muchacho irlandés que se está aclarando las puntas.

"Te amo," Louis ríe.

Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, y mira a Louis al revés. Su sonrisa es contagiosa, y Louis se está riendo de nuevo mientras se inclina para besarlo, estilo propio de Spiderman.

"Te amo, también," Harry susurra en la boca de Louis.

Y mientras Louis tomas las tijeras y deja que el primer rizo caiga, espera que eso sea todo lo que importa.

 

***

_Harry se despide como si fuera para siempre; Louis quiere ahogarse en el océano._

***

Harry compró a todos los chicos regalos de despedida.

Liam se pone una máscara de Batman, o, como lo llama Harry, una contribución a su vida sexual. Zayn consigue un viejo despertador circular de moda que Harry compró en una tienda de caridad, que además hace horribles y chirriantes ruidos de animales y parece haber sido diseñado sin un botón de apagado. Niall recibe una tarjeta de descuento en Nando's y los Ray Bans de Harry.

Louis lo sabía, por supuesto, le ayudó a recoger todo lo que fuera útil como un regalo hace una semana atrás, durante una pausa prolongada para el almuerzo, pero está agradecido por los lentes aviadores que cubren sus ojos vidriosos, porque Dios sabe que todo el mundo estará viéndolo llorar mucho en estas próximas semanas, y él no está ansioso por empezar antes de Harry incluso abandonase el Reino Unido.

Están todos se reunidos fuera del departamento, alrededor del coche de Zayn, que carga con la lona de Harry, estando listo para ser arrojado por un precipicio, si es necesario. El sol está brillando inocentemente, como si este fuera sólo otro día precioso en un universo encantador y van en una hermosa aventura. Louis agarra la mano de Harry y se aferra fuertemente para salvar sus vidas de alguna forma.

Harry comienza con Liam. "Eres un buen hombre, Li. Lo siento por no poder dejarles mi camuflaje a ti y a Zayn".

Liam le da una risa ligeramente agrietada. "Está bien, compañero."

Harry ve a Liam directamente a los ojos. "Eres una de las personas más genuinamente amables del mundo, y estoy feliz de haberte conocido".

Todo lo que Liam puede hacer es parpadear. "Ven aquí," Harry le dice, y Liam deja que Harry lo envuelva con el brazo que no está sosteniendo Louis.

"Por favor, cuídate," Louis oye a Liam susurrar antes de dar un paso atrás y frotarse los ojos sutilmente.

"Zayn," Harry dice a continuación. "Sólo...  _gracias_. Por todo. Por tu departamento, tu tiempo, y tu chico".

Zayn no llora, sólo mantiene a Harry en un férreo abrazo.

"Niall-" Harry inicia, pero antes de que pueda terminar, Niall se ha lanzado a sí mismo a Harry, llorando en su hombro, y Louis relaja el agarre de la mano de Harry para que Harry pueda sostenerlo con ambos brazos. Niall está diciendo 'maldición' una y otra vez y Harry tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y hay un momento en el que Louis cree que Harry podría colapsar por el peso de todo esto, y así, sin pensarlo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los dos chicos que lloran.

"Está bien", susurra, para sí mismo tanto como para Niall y Harry. "Está bien." Y cuando Louis siente un delgado brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro musculoso tomándolo de los hombros sabe que significa que Zayn y Liam entraron en este pequeño y extraño abrazo grupal, y Louis se deja de creer, por el segundo más breve, que él podría estar diciendo la verdad.

 

***

_Harry quiere un futuro y Louis está en el._

***

Han vuelto a Blackpool, bolsas almacenadas en la misma habitación en el mismo pub tocando la misma canción y toallas extendidas sobre la misma playa, en la misma ciudad donde las mismas dos personas se reunieron en medio de cientos de cuerpos en movimiento. Es sorprendente, sin embargo, cuán lejos han llegado en un corto período de tiempo, lo diferente que todo se siente. Louis no está seguro de qué hora es, sólo sabe que el sol no se ha fijado todavía y hay personas dispersas en la arena a su alrededor, pero él sólo puede ver a Harry.

"¿Podemos hacer algo?" Harry le pregunta en un momento cuando están simplemente tumbados en la arena, uno al lado del otro.

"Podemos hacer lo que quieras, Haz," Louis le dice.

"Yo sólo- Sé que nada está garantizado, y lo juro por Dios, Lou, si algo me llegara a suceder a mí y tú no siguieras adelante sería un fantasma y volvería a atormentarte, pero, yo como que quiero hablar sobre el futuro, contigo, supongo".

Louis inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. "¿Estás seguro?", Pregunta con cuidado.

"Sí," hay una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry. "Lo estoy."

"Muy bien, entonces", dice Louis. Su corazón está latiendo irracionalmente rápidamente porque, bueno, Harry se irá en unas pocas horas, pero están haciendo esto de todos modos. Se siente arriesgado y se siente imprudente. "¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?"

"En primer lugar, de las cosas pequeñas, creo", dice Harry. "Te llamaré. Los martes ".

"Los martes," Louis hace eco.

"Así que el próximo martes, puedo llamarte, ¿no?"

Louis ríe ante el tono dudoso en la voz de Harry, ante la  _pregunta_ , en realidad, pero es doloroso, porque el martes está a cuatro días de distancia, pero parece un tiempo tan, tan lejano considerando que no podrá oír la sonrisa de Harry, y si no puede sobrevivir hasta el martes, ¿cómo va a llegar a marzo? "Siempre puedes llamar, Harry," él promete, su voz pesada con la verdad.

"Te amo," Harry le dice en un tono similar, elevándose un poco para dejar un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. "Muy bien, continuemos. Un poco más lejos esta vez".

"¡Qué atrevido de tu parte!", Louis se burla antes de que pueda detenerse. Harry le golpea juguetonamente el brazo.

"Ya no voy a volver a alistarme en el ejército, para el servicio activo," Harry dice claramente.

El aliento de Louis se corta en su garganta. "¿No?"

"No."

"Haz," Louis se obliga a sí mismo a reprocharle, porque su razón funciona en todos los sentidos. "Si esto es sobre mí, o nosotros... tú no tienes que dejar de hacer lo que quieres sólo porque-"

"No, Lou," Harry niega con la cabeza, mira de reojo hacia el sol como si las palabras que él está buscando estuvieran flotando en el cielo. "No es así, realmente quiero quedarme."

"¿Vivo?"

"Contigo."

"Está bien", dice Louis como si eso no lo hiciera la persona más feliz del mundo. Y luego, porque están siendo honestos, dice, "Eso me hace la persona más feliz del mundo."

Harry se sonroja en carmesí, una sonrisa grande y tonta se extiende en su rostro, y Louis se inclina para besarlo entre las orejas.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo te queda?" Louis se atreve a preguntar.

"Dos años de servicio activo," Harry le dice. "Luego de cuatro informes mensuales a una base cerca de casa, en caso de una Tercera Guerra Mundial."

_Dos años_. Dos años, ¿pero en serio dos años? Pero aún,  _dos años._

"Dos años", dice Louis. "Puedo con dos años."

"¿Sí?" Harry le pregunta, como si él no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando. "Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad".

Louis mira a Harry como si fuera el chico más loco en el mundo, aunque él lo es, y pasa la mano por el cabello recortado de Harry. "¿Qué sigue después?", Pregunta con firmeza, esperando a que su tono imponga la mera noción de él sin esperar a que Harry descanse.

Harry se ríe, un poco aturdido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Después del ejército", aclara Louis. "¿Qué pasa después?"

Louis estudia el perfil de Harry, teniendo a la vista sus cejas fruncidas, con la boca apretada en una línea firme como si estuviera tratando de mantener ocultas las palabras que están luchando por salir.

"¿Qué sigue, Haz?", Pregunta de nuevo, más suave.

Harry se vuelve hacia Louis, y sus ojos verdes son tan ligeros como el océano rompiendo en frente de ellos, y ellos sostienen una especie de esperanza ciega que Louis no está seguro de lo que hizo para merecer.

"Me gustaría... me gustaría quedarme en Manchester. Contigo. ¿Podría hacer eso?"

Louis está convencido de que jamás sonrió tan amplio en su vida. "Obviamente, idiota".

Harry deja escapar una respiración profunda, y una especie de sonrisa asombrada, y más palabras comienzan a caer de su boca. "Yo estaba pensando- vas a enseñar, por supuesto, e incluso escribir, y yo estaría en la escuela de cocina, tal vez. Conseguiría un título calificado. Después podría abrir un lugar, sólo una panadería o un café, tal vez, con un karaoke los sábados, y- y un departamento en la parte superior del edificio. Nada del otro mundo, sólo- una escalera de incendios, sí, y una especie de sofá cómodo que voy a llevar a casa de alguno de mis viajes y vas a fingir que lo odias porque huele como a hipsters, pero vamos a acostarnos en el de todos modos, todo el tiempo, y- oh, podemos pintar el dormitorio de verde menta, o algo así, sólo algo para nosotros, hogareño y pequeño"

"No demasiado  _pequeño_ , sin embargo," dice Louis, incapaz de detenerse. "Tenemos que tener lugar para-"

" _Los niños_ ," Harry suspira.

La magnitud de lo que acaban de hacer golpea a Louis como un tren a toda velocidad. Están dentro de un mundo donde las probabilidades son diez contra uno en contra de ellos, pero cuando Louis cierra los ojos no siente nada más que pura felicidad.

"Quiero construir una vida contigo." Louis dice en voz baja, y él no podría estar más feliz de ver a la promesa bailar en el aire entre sus rostros.

"Dilo otra vez", le susurra Harry, aparentemente aturdido, y, en retrospectiva, esto es grande para él, también, colosal,  _un cambio de vida._

"Te amo," Louis le dice, "Y quiero seguir conociéndote por siempre."

"Una vez más," Harry exige. "Más fuerte".

"¡HARRY STYLES!" Louis grita, saltando y gritando a todo el que lo va a escuchar. "¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!"

"¡TE AMO, LOUIS TOMLINSON!" Harry le grita, medio riendo, medio llorando, y él se levantó ahora, también, y de repente se están besando, y no hay ninguna técnica involucrada, sólo la promesa desesperada de sus bocas juntas, con algo que aún no están listos para decir, y,  _bueno._

"Me tienes," Harry susurra una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo dice, el corazón de Louis se rompe de nuevo con lo mucho que quiere que sea verdad.  _"Me tienes."_

 

***

_Cuando Louis tiene catorce años, aprende sobre el presente literario **.**_

***

"No importa la forma en la que un libro está escrito, siempre debemos discutirlo en lo que se llama el presente literario," dice el señor Davis, en la clase de introducción ligeramente decrépita de literatura clásica para la habitación en general, aparentemente sin importarle que muy pocos están incluso pretendiendo que les importa. "Debe decir, 'Elizabeth y Darcy se reúnen en una fiesta', no 'Elizabeth y Darcy se reunieron en una fiesta'. 'Lady Macbeth se vuelve loca con la culpa', no 'Lady Macbeth se volvió loca con la culpa'. 'Gatsby muere', no 'Gatsby murió'. No importa si ya hayas discutido el final y ahora estás utilizando evidencia del principio, una vez que está escrito todo está sucediendo al mismo tiempo".

Es pequeño, sólo una regla sin sentido en una lectura sin sentido, pero encaja perfectamente en ese lugar vacío en el corazón de Louis.

Es a causa del presente literario que Louis comienza a escribir las cosas, antes, después y durante, para que  _todo esté siempre sucediendo a la vez._

Harry se está yendo poco a poco, en fragmentos, al igual que Harry y Louis van a su primera cita. Louis mira la puerta del baño durante mucho tiempo después de que se cierre al mismo tiempo que Harry es un periodista y Louis es un príncipe y están perdidamente enamorados. Harry está cansado y a Louis le gustan las mañanas, pero luego Harry se despide como si fuera para siempre, y Louis quiere ahogarse en el océano. Harry debería ver a otras personas, pero al mismo tiempo, Harry quiere un futuro y Louis está en el. Harry tiene un peinado de ejército regulado y Louis tiene unas cuantas horas más, al igual que Harry tiene demonios y Louis quiere bailar. Harry está aquí y aquí está Harry, y luego Harry se está yendo, Harry se está yendo, Harry se está yendo. Harry dejó todas las luces encendidas y Louis no puede creer que él lo dejó, pero Louis tampoco puede decidir si está más enfadado consigo mismo o con Harry. A Louis le resulta difícil olvidar que Harry va a la guerra en dos semanas mientras se drogan y Harry hace que el ahora suena como un maravilloso lugar para estar. Louis se recuerda a sí mismo que las mentiras blancas son mejores que los corazones negros la misma noche que Louis tiene un sentido de aventura, y Harry tiene una lata de pintura en aerosol. Cuando Harry llama a los doce, Louis ha estado esperando durante tres semanas, pero cuando Harry se despierta, Louis se ha ido.

Louis conoce a Harry en un club, en Blackpool, al mismo tiempo en que Louis y Harry dicen adiós.

 

***

_Louis y Harry se despiden._

***

El adiós se dice así:

Se quedan despiertos toda la noche, de nuevo, y Louis todavía se siente como Julieta enredada en las sábanas, aún desea poder bajar el sol del cielo, todavía quiere poner pegamento entre sus dedos y los rizos de Harry; pero Louis no es Julieta, gracias a Dios, porque ella no tiene un final muy feliz y él no puede permitirse el lujo de pensar que va a ser el mismo, dispuesto a bajar el sol del cielo y dejar sin luz a la planta de interior que Harry dejó a la izquierda del alféizer de la ventana de Louis, y Harry ya no tiene rizos y él no es menos hermoso pero Louis sabe que tiene que dejarlo ir, porque si no lo deja ir nunca volverá.

No es una pregunta, esta vez, y Louis sigue a Harry en la ducha y deja que Harry se lo folle contra la pared entre espuma y unas pocas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y es cálido y agridulce y Louis no piensa en lo fácil que sería para Harry tomar a Louis y empacarlo en su maleta. En cambio, él murmura palabras soñolientas de adoración en el oído de Harry y disfruta de la sensación de Harry cuando se viene dentro de él porque  _"esta podría ser la última vez",_  una voz susurra en su cabeza, pero él empuja el pensamiento lejos y se aferra en el barco tatuado en el bícep de Harry lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar un moretón y él mismo se aferra para simplemente estar aquí, en el ahora, en el lugar en el que es amado con tanta fuerza y perfectamente, y podría ser la última vez y si lo es, entonces va a ser perfecto, maldita sea.

No hablan mucho a medida que se visten, Louis se funde en unos pantalones de chándal y la camiseta de The Ramones de Harry (no es demasiado fan de su música, de hecho, pero huele a cigarrillos y lluvia y Harry), Harry en cambio se ve alto y fuerte en su camuflado, con su mochila de lienzo al hombro llena de todo lo que Louis tiene para dar. Cuando finalmente hablan apropiadamente, todo lo que realmente dicen es 'Te amo', porque eso es todo lo que queda, en realidad. El viaje en coche a la base es, probablemente, el más tranquilo en el ambos han estado, porque Louis siente que si abre mucho la boca comenzará a gritar, y cuando Louis se detiene en el aparcamiento junto a la pista de aterrizaje , lo único que le impedía romperse era la mano de Harry, sostenida firmemente en la suya.

Han hablado acerca de lo que sucede a continuación. Harry fue el que inició la conversación una vez; que se separaran en sus propios términos, en su propio tiempo, que no trataran de aferrarse a cada segundo como si fuera el último que jamás compartirán juntos hasta que algún gran y malo hombre del ejército arrebate a Harry de los brazos de Louis. Y Louis había encontrado que la idea le hizo sentir menos náuseas por una fracción de segundo, pero. Eso no es decir mucho. Harry llega a rescatar a Louis por millonésima vez - pero no última, por favor, _Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor_  - y se inclina sobre el asiento para atraer a Louis en él, tan apretado que Louis apenas puede respirar, pero de la mejor manera posible.

Y cuando Harry lo besa, profundo y completo, es...  _bueno._

Es quedarse hasta tarde los martes a la noche, es yogurt congelado con un centenar de tipos diferentes de frutas mezcladas. Es la forma en que el pavimento huele después de que llovió, y es risas profundas en bares oscuros, y es hoyuelos lo suficientemente profundos para perderse en ellos. Es palabras en francés que todas significan "Te quiero", y es jeans con agujeros en las rodillas y es días húmedos gastados tendidos en el suelo, señalando constelaciones en el techo a las dos de la tarde. Se trata de dos risas, una clara como el día y otra baja y retumbante, armonizando juntas en una escalera de incendios arenosa en el corazón valiente de una ciudad arenosa, y es lágrimas de felicidad y lágrimas tristes y lágrimas de rabia y lágrimas bonitas, y es mañanas perezosas enredados en sábanas suaves, y es todo lo que Louis quiere para el resto de ahora y para siempre, y es Harry, es HarryHarryHarry, siempre ha sido y siempre será, y cuando Louis se desliza el paquete vacío y aplastado de Marlboro Reds en el bolsillo de Harry, es todo lo que se escribió iluminado por un pequeño rayo de luz y nada de lo que él hizo.

_Hey,_  es lo que escribió, lo que sucedió y lo que está sucediendo y lo que sucederá.

_Adiós,_  es lo que no hizo.  _Despedirse._  

 

*******

_Louis puede no ser un poeta; pero Harry lo ama de todos modos._

*******

Zayn y Liam se casan un día nebuloso a finales de mayo.

Es un día precioso, de verdad. Cuando Louis se despierta, hay brillantes rayos de luz de oro blanco filtrándose a través de las persianas, iluminando los objetos aleatorios dispersos por la habitación, focos naturales que caen en pedazos de la vida de Louis; sobre una pequeña montaña de ensayos no-todavía-calificados en la cómoda, un cenicero de barro junto a la cama, una descolorida camiseta de una banda que nunca oyó olvidada sobre el piso relativamente limpio del baño; todo en un amarillo suave.

"Buenos días," Louis bosteza, se encrespa instintivamente a su lado para acercar más a Harry.

Harry no está allí.

Por un breve momento, Louis viaja atrás en el tiempo, de vuelta al primer septiembre, el lado izquierdo de la cama sin tocar, congelado en la forma exacta en que Harry lo dejó porque Louis no podía decidirse a cambiar las sábanas, durante cinco meses enteros. Recordó un julio, hace tres años, cuando se había acostado en medio de las almohadas hasta diciembre porque el intento de llenar el espacio con sus propios miembros era más cómodo que acurrucarse en el sofá. Y entonces, recordó a dos eneros atrás, despertando en su nuevo departamento, pero con una cama vacía y el sonido estridente de la peor clase de llamada telefónica.

Pero cuando abre su palma sobre el espacio vacío que Harry dejó, es cálido, y Louis puede respirar de nuevo. Él se da a sí mismo un momento para recomponerse, un ritual familiar de respiraciones profundas y murmuros silenciosos de "está bien", y luego se balancea fuera de la cama y camina en el pasillo.

Louis lo encuentra en la cocina, su cocina. Él está de pie sobre las hornallas, en un par de pantalones negros de Louis y nada más, y él está cantando en voz baja a uno de sus playlist de hipster inconformista madrugador -  _I woke you up, with poetry and stones_  -. Está bañado en la luz, también, y hay una especie de halo alrededor de él, que va desde la parte superior de sus rizos desordenados, a lo largo de la suave pendiente de su nariz, enmarcando sus fuertes hombros y las líneas oscuras de los espacios de sus bíceps y la curva de su espalda, iluminando la rosa, brillante, carne irregular que se envuelve alrededor de la parte posterior de su muslo izquierdo y abajo de su pantorrilla. Louis piensa que Harry es la cosa más hermosa que nunca visto, lo pensó cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado esa primera vez en el club en Blackpool y lo piensa ahora, cuatro años después, tal y como están, en el departamento que compraron cera de una construcción en Manchester.

"Hey, amor," Louis dice en voz baja, voz todavía enterrada bajo una capa delgada de sueño. Harry se vuelve instintivamente ante el sonido de la voz de Louis, y su sonrisa de respuesta podría iluminar el cielo nocturno.

"Buenos días," Harry saluda, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para dar Louis un beso. Harry sabe a café fuerte y a hogar. "Hice asado italiano," Harry le dice, pasándole su taza (una cosa naranja chillón que Niall les consiguió como regalo de inauguración que dice 'EL DESCAFEINADO ES PARA MARICAS'). Louis lo prueba y hace una mueca.

"No hay azúcar", se queja.

"Eres lo suficientemente dulce," Harry guiña, pero agarra el azúcar de un gabinete a su izquierda y lo pone al lado de Louis, de todos modos. La cocina no es amplia, sus recursos combinados no podían comprarles exactamente un palacio, pero, como el resto del lugar, es cómodo y cálido y es exactamente lo que quieren.

"Pancakes, ¿eh?" Louis pide, revolviendo su té con unas cuantas cucharaditas más de lo estrictamente necesario.

"Con fresas y crema batida," Harry asiente.

"Gran desayuno para un gran día", Louis tararea mientras Harry pone un plato delante de él. Louis no puede decidir si Harry inscribiéndose en la escuela culinaria es lo mejor o lo peor que le ha pasado. Por un lado, sus habilidades en la cocina, previamente admirables, ahora son prácticamente perfectas, pero por el otro, Louis tiene que ir al gimnasio dos veces más a menudo para mantener su figura.

"Hablando de eso", dice Harry, sentándose al lado de Louis en el mostrador, "Zayn ha llamado, como, cuatro veces."

Louis mira el reloj colgado sobre el lavabo junto a la edición enmarcada de la sección Modern Love del New York Times que dice, 'por Louis Tomlinson', con cautela.

"Es antes de las ocho", dice. "¿Por qué está Zayn llamando antes de las ocho?"

"La gente hace cosas locas cuando están enamoradas," Harry suspira ilusionadamente, y entonces él hace una mueca graciosa que es un cruce entre una princesa Disney demente y los ojos de cachorro de Liam y Louis se ríe.

"¿No es así siempre?"

Louis espera una hora antes de llamar a Zayn de vuelta, tomándose su tiempo para comer un buen desayuno con Harry que puede o no terminar en alguien lamiendo nata del pecho de alguien más, intercambiando besos perezosos bajo el chorro constante de la ducha, y pasando unos cinco minutos extra intentando atarle la corbata a Harry antes de que Louis se acuerde de que él está nunca aprendió a hacer eso (Harry le llama idiota y lo _sopla_ para probarlo). Zayn estará furioso, probablemente, pero.

La gente hace cosas locas cuando están enamoradas.

 

_***_

_Harry hace bikram yoga los sábados y le regaló un frasco colorido a Louis la Navidad pasada._

*** 

"¿Tienes los anillos?"

Cualquiera menos Louis probablemente tomaría el tono de Zayn exigente, pero Louis puede escuchar el puro terror en la voz de su mejor amigo, y él se ríe porque lo ama mucho.

"Sí, Z, soy el padrino, ese es mi trabajo."

"Eso y dormir con las damas de honor," Harry añade desde detrás del volante, enviándole a Louis una sonrisa torcida y un guiño exagerado.

Zayn no le hace caso y resopla temblorosamente a través del altavoz mientras Harry toma la siguiente salida de Manchester hacia el lugar de celebración. "¿Qué pasa con los postres?"

"¿Te refieres a los bizcochos que yo horneé?" Harry interviene de nuevo. "Zayn, compañero, por supuesto que los traemos, cálmate."

Zayn no hará tal cosa. Louis se lo imagina paseándose delante de un espejo, tratando de mantener una cara seria, porque si él frunce el ceño o llora o grita demasiado él podría conseguir arrugas. "Harry, será mejor no traer el bastón", advierte Louis.

Harry sonríe con picardía, porque la caña de caoba con un mango curvo está, de hecho, en el arranque, y Louis coloca una mano sobre su boca para ahogar una risa. Harry realmente sólo lo necesitaba tres meses, pero se ha mantenido a su lado por dos años sólo porque se ve como algo salido del siglo XIX y todo el mundo se ríe cuando lo lleva a las fiestas. Todo el mundo excepto Zayn, por supuesto, que encuentra las cosas horribles personalmente insultantes. (Louis también sospecha que a él no le gusta que le recuerden las lesiones de Harry, pero algunas cosas son mejores contadas como bromas).

"Soy un soldado herido, Zayn," Harry dice inocentemente.

"Imbécil, arruinará las fotos de la boda, ya sabes que saca muy mal el contraste- ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿para molestarnos? es decir, hacemos bikram todos los sábados y tu pierna ahora está bien y seriamente te mataré si- ah, y Louis, hablando de fotos, si siquiera piensas hacer ese asqueroso signo de westside voy a cortarte las pelotas y servirle como comida a To- Oh, Dios mío, espera, Lou, ¿traes a Niall? Dime que traes a Niall".

"No puedo creer que preguntaras por el postre antes que por mí", Niall dice desde el asiento trasero, como si él no haría lo mismo.

"Lo siento, Ni," Zayn suspira.

Louis se apiada de él y quita el altavoz.

"Zayn, relájate", dice. "Ustedes han estado juntos desde que tenían 18, sinceramente, puedes con esto."

"Qué pasa si-" La voz de Zayn es pequeña, "¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta de que todo es un error?"

"Zayn Malik," Louis dice con firmeza. "En dos horas y-" comprueba el tiempo en el reloj del coche, 9:43- "17 minutos, vas a casarte con el amor de tu maldita vida, y va a ser ridículamente perfecto."

Zayn está tranquilo por un segundo, entonces, "No lo merezco."

Si él estuviera allí ahora con Zayn, tomando tragos del whisky que está escondido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y jugando con su cabello mientras Zayn intenta llegar a un millar de razones por las cuales Liam es perfecto y Zayn demasiado jodido, demasiado oscuro, demasiado torcido, Louis probablemente le sacudiría y le gritaría. Él gritaría sobre cómo Zayn es la persona más maravillosa del planeta, sobre que él es la persona más merecedora de todo, y luego él gritaría acerca de cómo ha salvado la vida de Louis más veces de las que Louis puede contar; como cuando detuvo a Louis de hacerse un tatuaje de Cheryl Cole en su muslo cuando él tenía 18 años y estaba excesivamente borracho, y cuando casi quemó la cocina tratando de hacerle sopa de fideos con pollo a Louis cuando tuvo neumonía durante los exámenes finales en el segundo año, y cuando a él se le ocurrió el loco plan de formar una banda juntos y conducir a Blackpool juntos por casi cuatro años hasta el día de hoy, y cuando él durmió en la cama de Louis durante dos semanas después de que Harry se fue la primera vez porque no quería que Louis se sienta demasiado solo, y cuando se quedó con Louis durante un mes cuando el escuadrón de Harry fue alcanzado por una granada casera y las costillas de Harry se rompieron y sus órganos se apeligraron y casi tuvieron que quitarle la pierna.

Louis cree que, cuando lleguen allí en 10 minutos y Harry y Niall vayan a dar a Liam su propia charla, eso es probablemente lo que va a hacer.

"Claro que lo mereces," es todo lo que dice, por ahora. "De verdad lo haces".

 

***

_Louis lleva el corazón de Harry con él (en su corazón)._

***

Y sale a pedir de boca, por supuesto. Entre la organización meticulosa de Liam y la creatividad salvaje de Zayn y el cálido sol de Mayo, sólo podía ser perfecto.

Una tienda de campaña en un césped verde, sillas blancas en filas ordenadas, margaritas en las solapas de las chaquetas de los niños y ramos en las manos de las niñas, un camino de piedras grises que guían a Liam de pie, alto y orgulloso, bajo un arco bastante blanco. Tricia entrega a Zayn, y Ruth lee un poema de E. E. Cummings. Los votos son simples y dulces, y un "hasta que la muerte nos separe" se repite en dos voces llenas de adoración, y cuando todo está dicho y hecho, ambos se besan como si hubieran nacido para hacerlo.

Sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Liam, Harry atrapa los ojos de Louis, el centellear, y levanta el puño a la boca y asoma un lado de su mejilla con la lengua, la pantomima universal para mamada. Louis tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír.

 

***

A veces, Louis conoce a Harry como la palma de su mano, pero siempre, está perdidamente enamorado.

***

El segundo que Gemma deja su pequeño círculo para ir en busca de otra copa de champán, Harry encara a Niall. Louis lo había visto venir, pero todavía le resulta absolutamente hilarante.

"Ella es mi hermana," Harry murmura. Niall tiene la decencia de apartar la mirada de la silueta de Gemma y voltearse a Harry encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

"Ella está buena."

 

***

_A Louis le gusta más cuando Harry está sonriente y dorado, pero tampoco le importa cuando está oscuro y alejado, sólo lo acerca más para hacerlos girar más rápido._

***

"Bailé está canción con Mia Keng cuando tenía 13 años", dice Harry pensativamente mientras se convierten en círculos lentos y un poco mareados pero muy felices.

"Para, o me vas a poner celoso," Louis ríe, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry y las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

"Deberías estarlo. Ella era una muy buena bailarina. Maravillosa volteadora".

"No estoy seguro de si eso es una palabra," Louis le dice. "Pero si prefieres estar con ella, yo no te detendré."

Harry envuelve su brazo más fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Louis y apoya su cabeza en la parte superior de la de Louis. "Bueno, ya ves, Louis", dice, y sí, su sonrisa es ruidosa en los oídos Louis, una sonrisa cursi que acapara toda la cara. "No veo lo que cualquiera puede ver en alguien más que no seas tú."

 

***

_Louis está llorando y feliz, y antes de Harry él no sabía muy bien que eso era posible._

***

Louis ha estado planeando este momento durante años, comenzó la recolección de historias embarazosas sobre Zayn para resucitar en su discurso de padrino de bodas desde el día en el que Zayn les presentó a Niall y Liam, tropezando con sus palabras y pareciendo tan ridículamente tonto que se burló de él por días. Y, sin embargo, cuando su copa de champán se eleva y el micrófono está seguro en sus manos, Louis se olvida de cada noche de borrachera, todos los días de mal humor y todas las posiciones sexuales bochornosas.

"Mierda, muchachos", dice Louis en su lugar. "Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos que podría llorar."

Harry tira de su cinturón, y Louis mira hacia abajo. Se ve pecaminoso, así, sin su blazer, las mangas arremangadas y la camisa blanca lavada en oro por las miles de luces parpadeantes que todos ellos con tanto esfuerzo envolvieron alrededor de los pilares ayer.

"Ya estás llorando", le dice a Louis, y el micrófono lo debió de haber capturado de alguna forma porque de repente todo el mundo está riendo y habría que mirar eso, él  _de verdad_  está llorando, pero Zayn le articula un 'te quiero' a Louis desde donde está acurrucado bajo el brazo de Liam y probablemente flotando en una nube, y Louis no puede recordar un momento en el que se haya sentido tan feliz.

 

***

_Resulta que Harry es suficiente poeta para los dos._

***

Está a punto de ser las una de la madrugada cuando Louis y Harry deciden dar un paseo.

Es un lugar lujoso, pero bonito, una gran finca con césped verde cortado al ras, rodeado de bosques para mantener a los intrusos afuera. Ellos caminan alrededor de los bordes de la propiedad, Louis descalzo y Harry borracho, aferrándose el uno al otro por ninguna razón real a excepción de que pueden hacerlo. La hierba es casi púrpura en la luna y el aire es fresco y un poco húmedo, y el humo del último cigarrillo del paquete de Harry parece aferrarse a sus pieles.

"Aquí," Harry empuja la caja vacía en las manos de Louis. "Haz lo tuyo".

Louis se ríe, porque es una cosa, ahora, él probablemente le ha escrito a Harry cien pequeñas notas de amor en los revestimientos de las cajas de cigarrillos, pero de todas formas sacude la cabeza ante el tono exigente de Harry, estira uno de sus suaves rizos un poco demasiado fuerte y Harry chilla y cae al suelo dramáticamente, tirando Louis con él a medida que se tropieza. Ellos se desmoronan juntos, con los pies de Louis aterrizando en algún lugar cerca del esternón de Harry y la caja cayendo de las manos de Louis.

"¡Hey!" Harry exclama, pero se ríe mientras Louis se intenta desenredar a sí mismo de las extremidades largas de Harry, su voz burlona sonando a través del silencio. "Quería uno de tus pequeños poemas en la envoltura del cigarrillo, no tu trasero aplastando mi pecho."

"Te encanta mi trasero, ya sea aplastando tu pecho o montándote".

"Me has descubierto", dice sonriendo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis mientras Louis se las arregla para rodar fuera de su novio y en la hierba junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y dedicándose a su pasatiempo preferido, que es escuchar el latido del corazón de Harry para asegurarse de que está realmente ahí.

"Ya no tengo poemas," Louis le dice adormilado, demasiado ido por esta noche y este amor y este muchacho. "Es tu turno."

Louis deja escapar un grito de indignación cuando Harry se da la vuelta perezosamente, aplastando el pequeño cuerpo de Louis en la tierra debajo de él, y estira un largo brazo para alcanzar la caja de cartón vacía desde donde ha caído, a pocos pasos de distancia. "Relájate, eres tan molesto," Harry suspira mientras Louis intenta empujarlo lejos en vano. Harry se sienta cuidadosamente, cruzándose de piernas y haciéndole un gesto Louis para hacer lo mismo, de modo que ellos se sientan cara a cara en el pasto, muy lejos de la carpa blanca con las luces de oro, pero iluminados levemente por la misma. Harry gira la caja una y otra vez en sus manos, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, y Louis se cruza de brazos con impaciencia.

"Estoy esperando," Louis le informa.

"Tan molesto," Harry dice otra vez, y Louis ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su sonrisa mientras Harry rompe con cuidado la hoja de plata antes de tirar la caja a un lado. "Así que, ¿quieres un poema?"

"Sí," Louis asiente con entusiasmo, y luego, mientras Harry comienza a doblar la lámina de manera que quede sólo una línea brillante y delgada en forma de bandita- "¿Qué haces, Harold? ¿Haz aprendido algo de todas mis estrofas cuidadosamente construidas? "

"No," Harry insulta medianamente, el ceño fruncido mientras sus dedos se tuerzan en el papel de aluminio en una especie de círculo torpe. "Por favor, ilumíname, señor Diario Rosa".

"Es Señor Amor Moderno para ti," dice Louis, poniendo en su mejor acento elegante. "Ahora, la clave para uno bueno, al estilo Tomlinson, de buena suerte, de perdón-por-haberme-fumado-tu-último-cigarrillo es-"

"Hey."

La mirada de Louis se levanta desde las ahora quietas manos de Harry a sus danzantes ojos. Hay algo en su mirada, algún tipo de intención, una especie de fuego que causa un escalofrío en Louis y lo hace parar en seco y entonces;

"Hey," Louis respira. Están cerca, siempre lo están, e incluso en el azul seda de la noche, los ojos de Louis trazan todos los contornos de la cara de Harry, desde la fuerte pendiente de su nariz hasta la luz que capturan sus ojos y a la lenta sonrisa que se extiende sobre su cara.

"Te amo," Harry le dice. Y, como, Louis probablemente oye estas palabras cien veces al día en este punto, pero él no piensa que alguna vez va a cansarse de ellas.

"Te amo también," él dice.

Es tranquilo, excepto por los labios curvados de Harry y el corazón de Louis latiendo rápido contra su caja torácica porque algo está a punto de suceder, algo grande, y Harry sabe y él no y odia no saber (pero él ama a Harry, lo que lo equilibra).

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Louis siente una de las cálidas manos de Harry llegar a agarrar la suya. Cierra los ojos casi involuntariamente ante el toque, ante cuánto más grande la mano de Harry es a comparación con la suya, en la forma suave que Harry cepilla sus dedos callosos sobre sus nudillos, en el suave roce de los labios que se deslizan sobre su dedo mientras Harry desliza un anillo de papel de aluminio sobre su mano izquierda y- oh.

Oh.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Murmura Harry en su oído.

Su voz es suave, pero su sonrisa está gritando positivamente.

Louis se inclina y lo besa por respuesta.

**_Fin._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!!!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, no olviden visitar mi [tumblr](https://witchyglam.tumblr.com/) y mi perfil de [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gunsinourpetticoats) para más traducciones y así -probablemente las suba ahí primero y luego aquí-. Besisssss xxx


End file.
